Chuck vs The Lady Feelings
by Elysion1879
Summary: Season 3 AU. Set after vs the Pink Slip. Chuck learns to deal with being a spy with the help of Sarah and Casey. Very Charah. This will be darker than the show with death, violence, and some torture.
1. Chuck vs Morpheus

I personally hated the way season 3 started. I found the season redeeming during Chuck vs the Beard. As for the end, the whole Justin thing with Ellie and Chuck's dad getting killed were the main things I didn't like. Also would have been nice to see Sarah pull a Mauser on Shaw. This fic will be AU, set after Chuck vs The Pink Slip.

And of course I don't own Chuck. I also don't own the Matrix or Zombieland.

Please review, I'll likely update faster.

**Chapter 1 – Chuck vs Morpheus**

**

* * *

**

**Outside Casa Bartowski-Grimes**

**August 3, 2010 **

**8:00 PM Tuesday**

"You're a spy now Chuck… You have to keep your feelings to yourself." A visibly hurt Sarah Walker manages to get out, leaving the courtyard outside Casa Bartowksi-Grimes.

Casey excitedly leaves his apartment. "Numbnuts! Ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Your training, come on!" _wack_

Chuck moans from where Casey slaps him in the shoulder and follows to the Crown Vic.

"You still owe me a Crown Vic by the way, don't think I forgot."

"You would think you could just write that off as some kind of mission expense. We did save a Taiwanese attaché after all. Besides it has been over two years, I would have thought you moved on from that by now." Chuck quips.

"True - but why waste taxpayer money when I can waste what little money you have? It is only a matter of time until your dumbass somehow blows up this Vic. Besides my beloved Crown Vic and I had some good memories."

"You realize you are talking about…..a car?"

* * *

**Outside the Orange Orange **

**August 3, 2010**

**8:15 PM Tuesday**

"OUT!"

"Fine, fine. So why are we at the double O?"

"Two words: Sparring room." An evil grin flashes across Casey's face.

_Gulp – hm maybe it wasn't a smart idea to tease him and his love affair with his Vic._

"Beckman sent me the reports of your stay in Prague. You failed spy school because you couldn't get your lady feelings under control – causing your inability to flash. For the first part of spy school you apparently were still able to flash. So the question is - what happened after that?"

"I see."

"So what did you do to piss Walker off so much?"

"W-What?"

"Unlike you, I didn't stutter? What did you do to piss off Walker?"

Chuck stops before they reach the door of the Orange Orange. "….uh you are willingly bringing up my ladyfeelings? Are you getting soft Sugar Bear? Want a hug?"

"What did I tell you about calling me that last time? And didn't I already mention we are going to be sparring? AND NO HUGS. GET AWAY. Wait, nice try - stop trying to deflect. What. Did. You. Do. To. Piss. Walker. Off?"

_Ok definitely not smart to tease The Casey...especially when he ignored my deflections._

"Nothing."

_Grunt #5 Don't take me for a moron, moron. _

_Sigh _"I didn't choose her." Chuck mutters too quietly for Casey to hear.

"Speak up moron."

"She wanted to run. She wanted to start a real life with me. We were going to leave on a train from Prague and never look back. No more spy life, no more lies."

_Grunt #2 – Disgust. _

"Well it sounded better when she first asked me, not to mention I found it hard to say no to her at the time. I was just excited thinking we'll finally be together – after 2 years of dancing around how we felt. Once I got to spy school I realized I couldn't live on the run like that. "

_Casey interrupts with Grunt #4 No shit with a side of moron._

"I also for the first time in my life had the means to do something with my life. Little did that help when I returned to spy school and I couldn't control my emotions – after I told her I couldn't leave with her at the train station."

"To think I know you better than Walker, that's just sad. Even though she is CIA, I expected better insight from her."

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't leave Ellie like that, hell even the bearded buffoon and the frat boy. You are too damn loyal. That was pretty stupid on Walker's part to even put you into that kind of position. I doubt it is just as simple as that though, she must have some sort of reason to be that desperate."

"I don't know. She's still quite…mad with me. I had trouble saying exactly why I couldn't run."

"Well don't keep me waiting, chop chop."

"I didn't necessarily choose to be a spy over her. I chose to be a spy for her. Hell, she is the reason why I put my hand on the scanner. All the times she said I am that guy, the hero, they all flashed before my eyes. I knew I would have been a spy after Stanford if it wasn't for Bryce. I would have been a spy all along; this has been my destiny all along. I chose to be a spy for my family and my friends and so innocent people wouldn't be put in the crosshairs. The intersect was made because of 9/11, what if something as devastating happened to any of my family or friends, or all of them? I would never forgive myself."

"My sister practically raised me. Even though I now know my father left for a good reason – it doesn't change the fact my sister had to be both my mom and big sis. I couldn't do to her what both our parents did - I couldn't leave her like that. As much as Morgan never really grew up, he was there for me. He helped get me through my mother and father leaving us. He was there when I got expelled from Stanford and Jill. Just up and leaving and never seeing him again…that's not a way to repay him for being there for me. And Devon well… he really is my bro now. Before the wedding, I already thought of him as my big brother. Even though we don't have too much in common and we didn't know each other much back then. He welcomed me into his home with Ellie. He never judged after Stanford, just tried to help me move on."

_That's the greater good Chuck. It isn't just people you don't know. I'm proud of you realizing it after all this time. You'll have to shoot off my other toe to get me to admit it though._

"You know Casey, being able to tell Morgan and Ellie about my second job would probably help out with my emotions. Lying to the two of them for the past two years has been the most difficult thing I've had to do emotionally my whole life. Even worse than my parents leaving, Ellie deserves more than just constant lies and half-truths. It could help me out with controlling my flashes."

_Beckman would have a cow. Maybe it is something for us to consider later. It could always help to have another doctor that we trust available. _

Casey groans out a response, "Two Bartowski – twice the ladyfeeling, twice the not staying in the car, twice the freaking out, but I can see the merit in having another doctor around that we can trust. As for Grimes…I would rather not be demoted to Major for suggesting something like that. Either way, I'll need to bring something to the General first."

"Hmm…Such as improving on my flashes?"

_A little motivation couldn't hurt. _"Yes. Now let's get started, I've had enough ladyfeelings for the month."

* * *

**Inside Castle Dojo**

**August 3, 2010**

**8:30 PM Tuesday**

_Grunt._

_Pained Moan. _

_Grunt #88 Sadistic pleasure from giving Chuck a nice bruise._

"Hey that is going to leave a bruise." Chuck whines while rubbing it.

_Casey smirks. _"Yeah, a real character builder. NOW FLASH."

_Nothing._

"FLASH!"

_Nothing. _

_Grunt #2 – Disgust._

"Don't you think I already tried?" Chuck quipped. "Hey Casey?"

_Pause _"What?"

"Can I call you Morpheus?"

_Growl _"Do I _look _like Morpheus?"

"HAH! I knew you liked that movie."

_Casey lunges forward with a pretty mean right hook. Chuck manages to trip out of the way and Casey misses._

"Kind of... besides the obvious skin tone difference."

_Growl "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FLASH NUMBNUTS."_

"You know, that was kind of uncalled for Casey."

_Casey takes on a mocking tone. _"You know _Chuck_, at least Neo was able to save Trinity. I doubt you could do the same for Walker. Are you just going to let her die when she needs you?"

_Casey watches Chuck face pale._

"So Chuckles, you chose not to run away with her – does that mean you don't love her anymore?"

"You know it wasn't about her, I already told you why. Speaking of which, how did you know I love her?"

_Moron._

_Sigh. _"Everyone can see how the two of you look at each other. Even though she is still pissed about Prague, she'll get over it once she thinks about it."

"It has been three months, I'm pretty sure she _has_ thought about it."

"There is obviously something she is worried about. Maybe she is worried what this life will do to you. It changes you. However, I doubt any amount of training will get rid of your ability to be a moron, clumsy, scream like a girl in the face of danger, scream like a girl in the face of no danger, scream like a girl…hmm well pretty much all the time, and not to mention your propensity to project your ladyfeelings."

"That hurts Casey. That hurts me deep down right here." _Chuck points to his heart._

OUUUUUUUUCH. "WHAT THE FUCK. THAT was uncalled for."

_Casey smirks and grunts #10 – Told you so – moron. "_Either way you will have to confront her – soon. You would think you could have picked up from all those stupid Kung-fu movies and unrealistic action movies to always be prepared while sparring."

_Chuck lets out a snicker. _"They beat watching the history channel 24/7 – the only thing more boring than listening to my surveillance I imagine."

"Hey Casey?"

"What now moron?"

"What sandwich would you bring to a deserted island?"

_Growl_

"Okay, that's enough of your deflecting bullshit Chuck. Answer the question – do you love Agent Walker?"

"Yes." _Chuck glares at Casey. _"Of course I do, I always have."

"Good now that we have that established." _Grunt #3 eck ladyfeelings. _"Before 2.0 you had just dumb luck and some moments of not being not as much of a moron and were able to save her life and on occasion, but less on occasion – mine. However, now you have the means to protect her more reliably…assuming we can get you flashing correctly. Don't forget about your sister and the rest of your friends and family. In this business…it is highly likely you will have to save them more as time goes on."

"Ok here's the scenario moron – some cliché baddie decides to look into why a NSA agent and a CIA agent have been in Burbank for 2 and a half years. They grab Sarah as she leaves the Orange Orange after finishing her report on a mission, which you probably screwed up somehow. _Snicker _You also happen to be with her, because you made some excuse and made it look like you were working while giving her some puppy eyes. _smirk_ You are both tranq'd as you are heading to her car. Then taken to some cliché abandoned warehouse surrounded by more abandoned warehouses. I am unable to find your location as they have somehow jammed all your GPS transmitters. They are torturing you and her trying to find out what she is doing here and who you are. They don't know anything about the Intersect, but it is obvious you are just some nerd and there is no way they buy the cover boyfriend/girlfriend relationship." _Another snicker._

"Thanks Casey, you missed your true calling. You should be a motivational speaker."

_Grunt #1 – gunplay._ "You sure about that? I seem to remember saving you and blondie today with Vera."

"Anyways – so there you two are, you somehow managed to not pass out like you did with Cole and Sarah. That was _very _smooth by the way. So you have two hostiles in the room, they are working on Sarah first, thinking you will break easy watching her being tortured. With her breasts exposed they start to cut on her right breast. The main baddie pauses to light a cigar, most likely a Cuban. God damn commies – anyways, he starts to press down on her chest with the cigar causing it to burn her in various places."

_Chuck feels his anger building._

"So are you just going to be a pussy and sit there watching or are you going to nut up and shut up?"

"Really Casey? Quoting Zombieland, eh? Come to think of it the scene with Woody Harrelson shooting an Uzi around like an idiot reminds me of you with a new gun. Hell you'd probably name that Uzi something stupid like The Reagan. All we need is for you to make an 'Oh Face' while eating a Twinkie then you'd remind me of Woody Harrelson."

_A VERY angry growl at the mention of taking Saint Reagan's name in vein - The Reagan would __**never**__ be an Uzi, perhaps a mini-gun or Cruise missile, something with a little more bravado and stopping power. _

_Ok that was probably pushing it a tad bit too far. _"Moving right along…how am I bound?"

_Casey sneers_. "Now that you mention it…you are pretty much exactly like the nerd in the movie. A girly man, not staying in the car/hummer, pining after some girl way out of your league, screaming like a girl, and occasional moments of bravery/stupidity."

_Never one to let himself getting teased and leave it at that, Chuck responds – _"I was wrong, we don't need to see you with a Twinkie for the "Oh Face." I know something even more ridiculous and along the same lines."

_One set of eyes narrow dangerously._

"Hey Casey, does the NSA have a version of Q like in the Bond movies?"

_Not sure where he's going with this, he decides to play along._

"Yeah somewhere deep in a bunker they have geniuses like Lazlo."

_Gotcha. _"1985 Crown Victoria."

_Grunt #15 – The finest automobile in the world. Casey grins, but quickly narrows his eyes again._

"Now imagine it parked on a runway. You face towards the doors on the driver's side. On the ground in front of you between you are: two smaller versions of the Brimstone Anti-Tank Missiles, a Barrett M82 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle, a XM8 Prototype, 2 Colt M119A1s with some silencers, a few MP5s and silencers, The Reagan – a few Uzis, (_Casey growls at this)_, a few frag grenades, a few tactical knives, some computer systems, some bullet-proof car armor and glass, and more guns and ammo, and a bobble head of Reagan."

_Casey's mouth starts to form the beginnings of an Oh._

"Then the NSA – Q, walks up and I tell him to put everything on the ground in there, with enough room in the trunk to have a few bodies and for no guns to be visible."

"Ohhhhhhhh"

"Hello Woody." _Oh that's just wrong._

"You ruined it for me Bartowski." _Casey growls._

"Feeling a little blue?"

_Growl, enough of this shit. _"Enough back to the scenario."

"Would you prefer I call you Morpheus, Woody, or sensei?"

_Casey ignores him and goes back to the scenario._

"They didn't think much of you and didn't bother with anything more secure than handcuffs. However, Walker is bound with more aggressive measures."

"I break my thumb and try not to scream like a little girl."

_Grunt #11 – doubtful about not screaming._

"Alright lets say you are able to not alert them immediately, because they are distracted by Walker. What now? Can you control your emotions and flash? Need a tissue Chuckles?"

_Growl from the opposite person._

_Grunt #200 surprise - Casey is never surprised._

"Just going to let them cut up and burn your girlfriend?"

_Chuck's eyes roll back._

"Chuck me." _This should be fun._

_Chuck grins. Thanks for the idea Neo – I know Jujitsu. _

"Hey Casey?"

_Growl _"Now that you FINALLY flashed I thought we could get past the ladyfeelings."

"I know Jujitsu."

_Casey stands up straighter. Then he assumes a very Morpheus-like pose. Weight pushed back on his left leg, his right leg out on the ground in front of him. Staring straight at Chuck with a determined look, his left arm flexed out to his front, while he lifts his right hand in an over-exaggerated come hither motion. _

"Show me."

End Chapter 1

* * *

So this is my first fic. I have not figured out everything as of yet but I do know: Casey will be, as seen already more of a mentor / sensei for Chuck. There will be Charah. The Captain will make more appearances than the show, felt the show could use more awesome. There will be Carina and handcuffs. There will be superman in some form. I might rewrite some episodes and how they appeared or change who says what, kind of like I did with Casey stealing some of Morgan's thunder from Chuck vs The Beard. Have no fear, Morgan will still make his appearance. Also there will be Alex and maybe Roan. There will be someone returning from the dead from the show.

I didn't really realize it until I went back edited/expanding but the whole "Hey, Casey" phrase was used in Chuck vs The Double Agent by mxpw, if you somehow haven't read it – I highly recommend it.


	2. Chuck vs Trinity

I don't own Chuck, The Matrix, or Zombieland. Please review - I need input, I'll likely update faster.

**Chapter 2 – Chuck vs Trinity**

**

* * *

**

**Sarah's Porsche **

**August 3, 2010 **

**8:05 PM Tuesday**

_God damn him. _Sarah smashes a fist down on her steering wheel as she parks at their beach. _Why does he always have to be the hero? Why did I have to make him realize what he is capable of?_

Sarah is taken out of her musings and self-pity when her cell lights up. _I am not in the mood for you now Chuck. Hell I just left you about 5 minutes ago. _Sarah groans at the screen showing a picture of a very disappointed Brigadier General Diane Beckman with one eyebrow furrowed and frowning down at the screen.

_Sigh even worse than talking to Chuck at the moment. Oh well, maybe there will be a mission for us to get my mind off him. _"Walker, secure. Public beach."

"Beckman, secure. Sarah, Casey is starting up Chuck's training tonight. I want you there to observe and see if there is anything to give you insight to expedite his training. The Ring poses a far greater threat than we originally thought. It is of paramount importance that we get the Intersect trained within the next few months and into the field. Our psychiatrists and trainers evaluating Mr. Bartowski's performance from Prague, believe his training would be much more reliable in the hands of his friends and family – people he can trust and has already formed bonds with. Which to be quite honest – we should have seen this before, but we were too stuck in how to make the computer more efficient, instead of Chuck."

_Uh Chuck? That has to be the first or second time I've heard her call him that. _"Ma'am, what exactly are you asking me to do?"

"Just observe him. You'll be taking over certain aspects of his training. Colonel Casey will be handling hand-to-hand combat, as Chuck still has problems hitting a woman still, even in a sparring situation, we'll remedy that eventually…hopefully. As the Colonel has you at a disadvantage, I'll sum up the report from Prague."

_Uh oh, I wonder if she found out about me trying to run away with Chuck. Hmm as for not being able to train him in hand-to-hand…that is probably a good thing for now. _

"Chuck failed out of spy training because he cannot control his flashes. It was decided by a team and anyone with a remote amount of common-sense that Mr. Bartowski needs to find a way to control or take advantage of his emotions in order to properly flash. As the 2.0 was designed to be in the head of one Agent Larkin, he would have already had the training needed to suppress his emotions and control the 2.0 more effectively."

"Furthermore it was brought to my attention that you dropped off the grid and out of communications with the new director of the CIA, right around the time that Mr. Bartowski started to degrade in his ability to flash about 3 weeks into training in Prague."

_Shit. Think fast uhhh..fuck it._

"I was taking the ashes of Agent Larkin to Lisbon as these were his wishes for his final resting place. He wanted his ashes to be spread in the city of our first mission together."

_Hey not bad on a short notice._

"Bullshit. It doesn't take a genius to put the two events together. Now quite frankly, I don't care about what happened in Prague, even though I have a vague idea what happened. The events of the 49B already told us you and Mr. Bartowski have an…unorthodox asset/handler relationship. Whatever happened between the two of you, was not an asset to the asset as it was put I believe."

"Ma'am…"

"Enough. Don't insult my intelligence by trying to give me more excuses or bullshit. Now what I was trying to say is Bartowski will be an agent at the end of his training. At some point you _were _Graham's golden girl – the CIA's finest. As for if that is still the case, that remains to be seen. If you two can provide results, I will overlook certain rules during his training. However, if his performance degrades even more, _Agent_ Walker, you won't have to run away to have a normal life. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am."

"Good. Surveillance still shows the Colonel and the agent-in-training still outside the Orange Orange. I would recommend getting over there _fast._"

_Line goes dead._

_What the fu…_

_Sarah pulls herself together and quickly gets to her car._

_

* * *

_

**Inside the Orange Orange**

**August 3, 2010**

**8:31 PM Tuesday**

Sarah walks through the doors of the freezer and quickly makes her way to the nearest computer terminal and pulls up the camera from the dojo.

"_FLASH!"_

_Nothing_

_Grunt _

_Nothing_

"_Don't you think I already tried?" Chuck quipped. "Hey Casey?"_

Seriously Chuck? Being a smartass with CASEY while SPARRING? _Sigh_

_Pause "What?"_

"_Can I call you Morpheus?"_

_Growl "Do I _look _like Morpheus?"_

"_HAH! I knew you liked that movie."_

It was a pretty good movie actually, one of the ones he made us BOTH watch. I'm still not sure how he got Casey to watch it. I'll have to ask him that sometime.

_Sarah watches Casey lunge forward in a sloppy right hook. _That was kind of weak Casey, what are you up to Colonel? _Sarah stifles a laugh as Chuck trips out of the way. _

"_Kind of…besides the obvious skin tone difference." Sarah chuckles. _

_Growl "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FLASH NUMBNUTS."_

"_You know, that was kind of uncalled for Casey." _Okay seriously Chuck, I know you are up to something, you can't have this much of a death wish. You saw what unleashing the Casey did to his sensei.

Casey takes a mocking tone. _"You know _Chuck, _at least Neo was able to save Trinity. I doubt you could do the same for Walker. Are you just going to let her die when she needs you? _

_Sarah watches Chuck's face pale. _That's a pretty obvious question. Chuck jumped off a fucking roof with a flag around his waist to save me and you know it Casey. Hmm…so Casey is trying to bait Chuck into flashing, and Chuck is trying to bait him into uhh…I have no idea.

"_So Chuckles, you chose not to run away with her – does that mean you don't love her anymore?"_

Sarah inches closer to the screen, to an outside observer it would look pretty ridiculous how close she is.

* * *

**Pentagon, Washington D.C – Brigadier General Beckman's Office**

**August 3, 2010 **

**8:34 PM Tuesday**

_Oh Agent Walker, you are hopelessly compromised, chuckled a very amused Beckman. Roan was completely right. You better get your shit together. You two will work very well together once you get that stick out of your ass. _

_Who would have thought? Colonel Casey seems to be developing…I'm not quite sure what to call that yet. A nerd from CALIFORNIA, turning the NSA's most notorious cold-school killer… into a… human being. Unbelievable. We should have recruited Bartowski as an agent killer._

_

* * *

_

**Castle Dojo**

**August 3, 2010 **

**8:35 PM Tuesday**

"_You know it wasn't about her, I already told you why. Speaking of which, how did you know I love her?" _Damn! Why did I have to miss that explanation, I would have really liked to hear you explain yourself. Annnd come on Chuck, you aren't exactly fooling anyone about that last part.

Sarah surprises herself by calling him a moron.

_Casey sighs. "Everyone can see how the two of you look at each other. Even though she is still pissed about Prague, she'll get over it once she thinks about it. _What the fuck do you think I've been doing?

"_It has been three months, I'm pretty sure she _has _thought about it." _No shit.

"_There is obviously something she is worried about. Maybe she is worried what this life will do to you. It changes you. However, I doubt any amount of training will get rid of your ability to be a moron, clumsy, scream like a girl in the face of danger, scream like a girl in the face of no danger, scream like a girl…hmm well pretty much all the time, and not to mention your propensity to project your ladyfeelings." _I wonder if Casey was under orders to speak in more than grunts and sarcasm. Who knew? Colonel John Casey – our very own Dr. Phil, except Casey actually knows what the fuck is going on.

_OUUUUUUUUCH. "WHAT THE FUCK. THAT was uncalled for."_

Casey smirks and grunts_. "Either way you will have to confront her – soon. You would think you could have picked up all those stupid Kung-fu movies and unrealistic action movies to always be prepared while sparring." _

Chuck lets out a snicker. _"They beat watching the history channel 24/7 – the only thing more boring than listening to my surveillance I imagine."_

"_Hey Casey?"_

"_What now moron?"_

"_What sandwich would you bring to a desert island?" _Sarah rolls her eyes.

_Growl_

"_Okay, that's enough of your deflecting bullshit Chuck. Answer the question – do you love Agent Walker?" _Sarah once again is inches away from the monitor reading Chuck's facial expressions. Although there really isn't much of a need since Chuck answers almost immediately.

"_Yes." _Chuck glares at Casey. _"Of course I do, I always have." _Sarah feels some of her anger going away and her heart flutter, but feels the anger coming back as she remembers him leaving her. _I still want to know why you chose to leave me in Prague. _

"_Good now that we have that established." _Casey grunts. _"Before 2.0 you had just dumb luck and some moments of not being not as much of a moron and were able to save her life and on occasion, but less on occasion – mine. However, now you have the means to protect her more reliably…assuming we can get you flashing correctly. Don't forget about your sister and the rest of your friends and family. In this business…it is highly likely you will have to save them more as time goes on."_ Sad but true, and they aren't just your family, they've become mine too. Wait what?

"_Ok here's the scenario moron – some cliché baddie decides to look into why a NSA agent and a CIA agent have been in Burbank for 2 and a half years. They grab Sarah as she leaves the Orange Orange after finishing her report on a mission, which you probably screwed up somehow. _Casey snickers._ You also happen to be with her, because you made some excuse and made it look like you were working while giving her some puppy eyes. _Casey smirks. _You are both tranq'd as you are heading to her car. Then taken to some cliché abandoned warehouse surrounded by more abandoned warehouses. I am unable to find your location as they have somehow jammed all your GPS transmitters. They are torturing you and her trying to find out what she is doing here and who you are. They don't know anything about the Intersect, but it is obvious you are just some nerd and there is no way they buy the cover boyfriend/girlfriend relationship."_ Another snicker from Casey. Sarah just frowns lost in thought.

Sarah is taken out of her musings by the most disgusting sound she has ever heard.

"_Ohhhhhhh" _

WHERE IS THE MIND BLEACH? DAMNIT CHUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO?

"_Hello Woody." _What the fu…?

"_You ruined it for me Bartowski." _Casey growls.

"_Feeling a little blue?" _I'm going to be green if you don't shut up Chuck. Then I am going to come kick your ass.

Casey growls. _"Enough back to the scenario." _Uh I must have missed a lot. What the fuck kind of scenario is this? I'll have to go back over the tapes later.

"_Would you prefer I call you Morpheus, Woody, or sensei?"_

Casey ignores him. _"They didn't think much of you and didn't bother with anything more than secure handcuffs. However, Walker is bound with more aggressive measures." _Aww thanks for the complement Casey.

"_I break my thumb and try not to scream like a little girl." _Sorry Chuck, but you aren't exactly known for your pain tolerance.

"_Alright lets say you are able to not alert them immediately, because they are distracted by Walker. What now? Can you control your emotions and flash? Need a tissue Chuckles?"_

Chuck growls at Casey with a very angry scowl.

Casey grunts in response.

"_Just going to let them cut up and burn your girlfriend?" _Come on Chuck, flash for me.

Sarah watches Chuck's eyes roll back. _There's my Chuck._

"_Chuck me." _Sarah swears she sees Casey's first smile since Ilsa left, not including when he is looking at a gun, Reagan, or some kind of cover.

"_Hey Casey?"_

Casey growls. _"Now that you FINALLY flashed I thought we could get past the ladyfeelings."_

"_I know Jujitsu."_

Casey stands up straighter. Then he assumes a very Morpheus-like pose. Weight pushed back on his left leg, his right leg out on the ground in front of him. Staring straight at Chuck with a determined look, his left arm flexed out to his front, while he lifts his right hand in an over-exaggerated come hither motion.

"_Show me." _

Sarah watches in awe at how fast both Chuck and Casey go back and forth until Chuck tires about ten to fifteen minutes later. She decides she has seen enough for a report in the morning and leaves. She is not quite sure how to sort through all her feelings, but she gains a better understanding of where Chuck's mind is at, not a complete picture – but enough for Beckman, but certainly not enough for herself.

* * *

**Inside Castle Dojo**

**August 3, 2010**

**9:51 PM Tuesday**

"How are you feeling kid?"

A muffled groan is heard from Chuck sprawled out of the floor.

_Casey leans his back against the entrance, puffing a freshly lit cigar. Grunt #5 – Satisfaction. I could get used to this. _

"You will be feeling sore for quite a while, better get used to that feeling."

"Arrrghhhhhhhh. It burns." Chuck groans pitifully from the floor.

_Grunt #5 – Satisfaction. _"Well not bad moron, I'll see you Thursday. Tomorrow your girlfriend gets a shot at you."

_Shit._

_Casey smirks and heads out to the main area of Castle to call Sarah._

_

* * *

_

**Sarah's Hotel**

**August 3, 2010 **

**10:00 PM Tuesday**

"Walker, secure."

"Casey, secure. So how much did you see?"

"Of what?"

_Grunt_

"I arrived around 20:31."

"Good. The General wants us to debrief her tomorrow morning before our shifts at 0800. "

_Sigh._ "Alright, see you then."

"Bye"

* * *

**Castle Dojo**

**August 3, 2010 **

**10:05 PM Tuesday**

"HEY MORON WAKE UP! I need my beauty sleep."

"AHHHHHH NOT PRETTY."

_Growl_

"Fine, fine I'm coming Morpheus."

_Casey shoots him a smirk, time to get back at him for the Woody comments. _"Trinity will be training you tomorrow, and she watched while we were in the dojo."

_Chuck's eyes go wide. _

"Shit."

_Chuck hears something he rarely, rarely hears – Casey genuinely laughing. Ah objective 1 complete in Operation Chuck vs The Terminator. _

End Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 3 will be up today/tonight.


	3. Chuck vs the Undead

_Please pay attention to the times / days. I'll have to edit the dates later, but for now just to keep up with when I flashback. Also please leave a review so I know how people are enjoying how I am taking this. I don't own Chuck. _

**Chapter 3 – Chuck vs the Undead**

**

* * *

**

**Chuck and Sarah's Beach **

**August 3, 2010**

**8:08 PM Tuesday**

A man walks back to his parked stolen Buick and hops back in. He makes sure to stay close to the shadows; after all you can never be too careful around CIA agents.

He pulls out his photo of a smiling Chuck and Sarah, along with another photo of a happy Devon and Ellie.

He hops back into the car and makes sure the package is secured.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski-Grimes**

**August 3, 2010 **

**10:20 PM Tuesday**

"Hey buddy"

"Oh hey, Chuck." Morgan manages to pry his eyes away from their new TV where he is playing his beloved Call of Duty.

"Where did you go? Job hunting?"

_Shit. I'm so beat I didn't think ahead far enough. A little truth couldn't hurt for once._

"John was just helping me start learning some self-defense. You know…help out with my clumsiness and what not."

"Ah cool, cool."

_Chuck starts to walk to his room._

"WAIT A MINUTE CHUCK! You went to big, scary John CASEY for help with that? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

_Crap._

"He's cool man, he just puts on a show to intimidate people. He's really just like a big, uh, Sugar Bear."

A large growl can be heard from across the courtyard.

_That's not good._

"It's not that. I can't believe you don't see it Chuck! He's TRYING TO STEAL MY BEST FRIEND."

_Are we talking about the same John Casey here?_

"I think you are looking into this way too much man."

"Yeah we'll see." _No one is going to steal my best friend and life partner._

_Oh I have the perfect deflection, who said I wasn't a good spy? _"Hear from Anna?"

"No and it doesn't matter, since my best amigo is flying solo – so will I."

_Chuck cringes. _"I have something to tell you little buddy."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to try and get back together with Sarah."

"Just go to sleep, don't be rash! Sleep on it! We don't need any girlfriends – besides they interfere with all the important things in life!"

_A set of brown eyes narrow. _"Oh really and what might that be?"

"Call of Duty."

"You should see Sarah with a gun and a knife."

"Leaving adequate room in the fridge for grape soda."

"We'll label a shelf just for you or get a bigger fridge."

"They try to separate life partners!"

"Hate to break it to you Morgan but uhhh…Sarah is my life partner."

"WHAT?"

"…uhh"

"I knew I lost you."

_Very loud laughing across the courtyard._

"MORGAN! Go call Anna. I'm going to sleep."

_Ok maybe a certain blond angel, nay goddess will steal him. I can live with that. At least she's cool, unlike that Jill chick. Although…sandwiches are better than fro yo…maybe Lou…nahhhh. Definitely Sarah. _

"NIGHT CHUCK!"

* * *

**Casa Bartowski-Grimes **

**August 4, 2010 **

**6:00 AM Wednesday**

Chuck is spread out in a flying eagle-like pose, face down on his bed; a bead of drool making its' way down his chin. He jumps up when he hears a booming

"WAKE UP BRO."

"Muhhhh, it's too early sis."

A very loud booming – "CHUCKSTER – bro, wake up! Time to build up that stamina!"

"NO – GO AWAY!"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

_Growl from the bed._

_The Captain goes to the kitchen and grabs the largest pitcher he can find and fills it up with ice cold water and makes his way back to Chuck's room._

"LAST warning Chuck!"

_Growl_

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"

"Get dressed and drink the shake on the kitchen counter! We're going for a run. We'll start you off easy with five miles. The Colonel's orders _mock salute #1_!

"I hate you right now Captain, this is _very_ not awesome!"

* * *

**Outside Casa Bartowski-Grimes**

**August 4, 2010**

**7:00 AM Wednesday**

"Almost done Chuck! I knew you could do it!

_growl_

"You are growling too much, bro. You need to stop hanging around the Colonel so much."

"When was the last time you saw me up this early Devon?"

"Well considering you were gone for three months, that isn't really a fair question!"

"I see, well, us nerds do NOT like to wake up before the sun is full out."

"Better get used to it Chuckles." Comes a growl from behind the two arguing brothers.

"And it is _way _too early for you Casey."

"The Captain will be handling the physical training aspects of your training."

"_The Captain?_ Since when do you call him that?"

_growl_

"It was his condition to take on this '_mission' _to change you from a nerd to a slightly less nerdy spy."

"Plus it gives me extra currency to trade in with Mrs. Awesome, she's quite happy to see the two men in her life bonding. She's so happy that I have to drink an extra wang energy shake!" _wink_

_A groan from the nerd, a chuckle at his expense from the Colonel._

"We will be running _every _morning from here on out Chuck! Alright, I'm going to go shower and head out to work. Later Chuckster, Colonel" _mock salute #2._

_growl_

"When do I start training with Sarah?"

"Her shift ends at 16:00."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"I have something to show you. Follow me."

_Huh_

Casey walks up the stairs going past Casa Woodcomb. "This will be your new apartment once you fix this mess with Walker. The General felt it would be too hard to explain frequent absences with Grimes and there is not enough room in your current apartment for…modifications."

"…uh what's going on Casey?"

"Beckman believes you will be crucial in our secret war against the Ring. She has been encouraging for both you and Walker to settle things. She has all but ordered me to make it happen, and I am sure she had a talk with Walker about it."

"Hmm…"

"So anyways, come on in. I'll show you around."

They walk into an unfurnished apartment. The apartment is about the same size as the current Bartowski-Grimes apartment. The only major difference is there is one bedroom, but it is bigger and has a much larger closet. The bathroom is also much bigger with a…

"HOLY SHIT IS THAT A JACUZZI?"

"Yes."

"When can I use it?"

"Focus Bartowski."

"Negative."

_growl_

"Look you have to get back with Walker in order to move in here. Once that happens it will be enhanced with hidden weapons caches and some electronics similar to those in Castle, but obviously much less powerful, but enough to quickly look stuff up if needed and talk with Beckman. There will also be similar security to my apartment, but there will be no bugs or cameras inside the apartment. However, there will be many outside the apartment. You can use the Jacuzzi after training to help with how sore you will be."

"Will be? I am amazed I can move."

"Pathetic, it isn't like you didn't train at all while you were in Prague."

"Yeah well, shut up."

"Nice one."

"Thanks – I have my moments." Chuck quips.

* * *

**Casa Casey**

**August 3, 2010**

**7:20 PM Tuesday**

Colonel Casey is brought out of his stirring recording of Saint Reagan's speech of "Tear Down This Wall" by a beep announcing an incoming transition from General Beckman.

"I hope I am not interrupting, _Colonel._" _Beckman assumes the classic half-frown half-kinda curious face with a raised brow. _

"Not at all, ma'am."

"Good. Colonel, I am sending you the files from Mr. Bartowski's brief stay in Prague. You and Agent Walker will be training him to be the spy he should have been starting at Stanford. What is your _unfiltered _opinion of the Bartowski-Walker relationship?"

"Before or after Prague, ma'am?"

"After."

"Right. Well, something happened in Prague between the two of them I am sure of it. They were inseparable before he left to train. I believe there was an uh…"

"We need Bartowski in the field. You will not hurt my feelings Colonel. Tell me everything, leave nothing out."

"Ma'am. I feel that it was a mistake to split up the team and not have Walker and I train Chuck. Even though Chuck drafted himself in this, I guess the war…against the ring…well ma'am he's no Bryce Larkin."

_One eyebrow raised further and an eye roll as if to say, no shit._

"What I mean is, he does not have our training to suppress emotions. From observing him since I was first assigned to him – I can say he is anything but orthodox. I mean the first mission he defused a bomb meant to kill a very important General and over thirty innocent people…with a computer virus commonly spread through internet porn. It dawned on him after the bearded buffoon called him complaining about his computer being fried from the virus. As I am sure you heard from Roan's brief stay here, Bartowski doesn't lack bravery or courage, he just lacks the training to not do something moronic and screw things up worse. He did jump off a building with a flag wrapped around his waist…from some vague almost-unbelievable story from Roan to save Walker after all. A large part of his success comes from Agent Walker. They have formed a bond and most likely fallen in love." _Brief pause for a hybrid grunt #2 – disgust and #3 eck ladyfeelings. _They will have to remain together if you want Chuck to be able to utilize the Intersect.

"I see."

"They however have never acted on those feelings as far as I can gather. Maybe a kiss or something like…that, nothing beyond. If she just wanted to control him, she could have seduced him for his compliance long ago. But she refused to use sex and other methods to control him. Anyways, I believe Agent Walker is the key to getting Chuck to utilize the 2.0. I'm no shrink, but it is pretty evident that is the case."

"I agree, as do the company shrinks and analysts here. So what do you suggest?"

"Allow them to have a sanctioned relationship, with no hindrance from the government. Allow it to progress wherever it may go. This training is going to be hard on Chuck; he will need Agent Walker to get him through it emotionally. Otherwise I am not sure how he will be able to get through the pain of killing someone, burning an asset, and if necessary torturing…even with training he'll never be like, well, me – ma'am."

_What happened to the cold-school killer I sent there 2 years ago? Calling the asset Chuck twice in 10 minutes?_

"This cannot be ordered either, not only is that disgusting, but I think that would just make the situation worse. I would recommend giving Agent Walker a nice kick in the ass and I'll work on Chuck while we train. Besides, Agent Walker's got it bad for him, no matter how pissed she is. She can't resist the nerd. Regardless…I would like to handle his hand-to-hand combat training and allow Walker to train him in weapons – both knives and guns."

"However, threaten them to send them to opposite corners of the world if they do not provide results. " _smirk_

_Not bad Colonel, you just made me look like a complete idiot. Thanks. _

"Set it up Colonel, I'll give Agent Walker the appropriate kick in the ass."

The screen flicks off.

Casey says to an empty room. "God damn Bartowski is rubbing off on me; I need some gunplay – soon."

* * *

**Before briefing with General Beckman teleconference in Castle**

**August 4, 2010 **

**7:30 AM Wednesday**

Casey walks into the room, coming in from one of the many hidden entrances to Castle. Sarah is already there with two coffees. One vanilla latté, one black and motions for Casey to take his.

"Thanks John."

"For?"

_Jesus. Not more ladyfeelings – wasn't last night enough?_

"Everything, but especially for what you did last night. I went back to my room last night and thought about everything. Including the call I got from Beckman. I have a feeling you had a lot to do with that."

_grunt_

"So what exactly is going on?"

Colonel Casey fills Agent Walker in on the conversation between Beckman and himself.

"What did I miss before I got here last night?"

"Not going to happen Walker, if you want to know more about Bartowski's ladyfeelings, you are going to have to ask him. In fact, that would also happen to be the thing that helps his training the most or the worst. Assuming you are willing to talk to him with an open mind, I would recommend forgoing weapons training for today and go have a heart-to-heart. _Grunt #3 – eck ladyfeelings"_

"Then hopefully we can move on in his training after the two of you get laid."

Sarah coughs and chokes a bit on the coffee she was currently drinking. "What?"

"You heard me. Jesus, the two of you have terrible hearing, making me repeat shit all the time."

_grunt_

"I don't know about the last part, but I'll talk with him after my shift."

_grunt #9 – exasperation, finally._

"Hey Casey?"

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING START WITH THAT. IT TOOK ALL MY RESTRAINT TO NOT STRANGLE YOUR BOY TOY LAST NIGHT."

_Amused laughter._

Casey pales instantly, Sarah is still smirking. Both think _it can't be. _

"Hello Colonel Casey and Agent Walker."

"Ma'am" both reply.

"Hey Casey?"

_I'm going to strangle you Bartowski. This is war. _

"Ma'am?"

"How did the training go last night?"

"You mean you weren't watching?"

_The usual raised eyebrow / frown / scowl appears on Beckman's face. _

_Damn you Bartowski. First the ladyfeelings and now causing me to be flippant with my superior officer, Oh I am going to enjoy getting you back for this. _

"As a matter of fact I was. It was very illuminating." Beckman turns her focus to Walker but relaxes her expression. "I see we've made some progress with Sarah and Chuck, well if how close Walker was to the screen and how her anger instantly melted when you kept asking Chuck if he loves her was any indication."

_Sarah blushes. God get a hold of yourself Walker, now you are blushing like a teenager, how professional. _

_Beckman grins. _"It would appear I am correct, am I not Agent Walker?"

_Sarah just manages a nod in reply. _

"Good that is all Agent and Colonel."

* * *

**Future Casa Bartowski-Walker**

**August 4, 2010 **

**8:10 AM Wednesday**

_Moan. _

"Oh my god."

_Moan._

"This Jacuzzi is amazing."

Chuck's cell phone rings and he sees a picture of Ellie.

"Hey sis."

"Hey little brother."

"What's up?"

"How was your run with Devon?"

_groan_

"I'm so happy you two are spending more time with each other!" Ellie squeals.

Chuck moves the phone maximum distance away from his ear.

"Yeah…me too."

"So why the sudden interest in getting in shape? Not that I am complaining of course."

_Hmmm I really should have thought this shit up before, oh wait I can actually tell the truth this time, well sort of._

"For Sarah" Chuck says then immediately preemptively moves the cell phone away from his ear.

"I AM SO HAPPY. BRING HER TO DINNER TONIGHT!" Ellie squeals.

Chuck is pretty sure he can hear her squealing one apartment over and one apartment down.

"I'll try – what time?"

"Well Devon shift ends at 7, how about 8:00?"

"Sure. Hopefully it'll be me plus one."

"Alright, I've got to go, good luck little brother!"

_Knock knock_

_Shit. Who the hell could that be now? Casey maybe?_

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Chuck shouts.

Chuck quickly dries off and gets dressed and heads to the door and opens it.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"NO."

"Yes Mr. Carmicheal."

"I refuse to believe it is you."

"Well it is me."

"This is just not happening."

"Oh but it is."

"What did I do to deserve this kind of karma?"

"I don't know what you did, I think you are mistaken."

"How so? You are supposed to be dead. You are like the fucking Mummy."

"I am good karma knocking at your door."

_ actually does look like the Mummy. Wait stop rambling Chuck._

The man pulls out a loaded silenced .45 usp and points it to the right of Chuck's head while loading the chamber and fires off a shot into the apartment.

"As you can see these are real bullets Mr. Bartowski."

_Fuck my life._

The man rotates it and hands it to Chuck butt of the gun first.

_Uh what the fu..?_

"We need to talk."

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Lets just say I have a video you might want to watch. You can call Colonel Casey and Agent Walker now if you want."

"Reaaaallllyy."

_shrug _"It would be unprofessional not to."

"Right."

"Go ahead."

* * *

**Orange Orange**

**August 4, 2010 **

**8:14 AM Wednesday**

_I'm so borrrrrrred. Wax on, wax off – wax on, wax off. _Sarah continues cleaning the glass until her cell phone rings. _Hmm Chuck._

"Hi Chuck."

"Hi Sarah uhhh, you need to get to our apartment."

_Our__? _

"There is someone here you might be interested in seeing again. I just sent a picture because I knew you wouldn't believe me otherwise."

"Ooookay."

Sarah looks at the picture. _Sarah's forehead and face kind of scrunch together in an expression of disbelief and concentration. _

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No fucking way, he can't be alive AGAIN."

"It is. Didn't you hear? It is unprofessional to stay dead."

"I'll be there in eight minutes."

Sarah closes up shop and grabs Casey from Castle.

"What is it Walker? You need me to hold your hand while you talk to"

"ENOUGH, we have a problem. Come with me, you'll never believe who is sitting in Chuck's apartment/my apartment."

_grunt_

_

* * *

_

**Future Casa Bartowski-Walker**

**August 4, 2010 **

**8:16 AM Wednesday**

"So... while we wait - how about you come inside?"

_Nod_

"So what brings you to Burbank."

"Here take a look at these." The man places a bunch of pictures on the counter from a large envelope. "I just want to make it perfectly clear that if my intent was to kill you or take you, I could have taken you at nearly anytime in the past 3 months. Before you say either you or your handlers could have stopped me. Take a look at this particular picture.

The picture is of Sarah from last night on a beach.

"She's quite beautiful is she not?"

_Growl_

"What exactly is it that you want?"

"I'm just proving a point…as professional courtesy."

"I know you are the Intersect Mr. Bartowski."

"I am not."

_Sigh. _"Here."

_Chuck's eyes roll back._

_A picture of the CIA emblem._

_A bunch of files of past missions._

_A picture of the agent's wife._

_A report from the director of the CIA – agent suspected of going rogue._

_A list of Ring affiliations._

_As he lists off names, he places a photo to match the person on the counter. _"As I was saying, I know you are the Intersect. I also know your father is Orion. Additionally you are in love with your handler, Agent Sarah Walker. Your best friend is Morgan Grimes. Your sister is Dr. Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb who is married to Dr. Devon Woodcomb. You are responsible for the destruction of Fulcrum. You are my enemy."

_Chuck's eyes widen._

"But so is the Ring."

_Chuck frowns._

"That is why I am here."

"We need to get to a TV before Agent Walker gets here. Otherwise she might just kill me for being in the same room as you."

"I suppose I have no choice." Chuck pulls out his cell phone.

"Hey little buddy." Chuck says nervously.

"Hey whats up man?"

_What now…hmmm._

"Are you at work?"

"Yes."

"Mind making yourself scare tonight? Sarah is coming over."

"Say no more."

"Thanks buddy."

"Ciao."

"Alright Vincent, we'll use my apartment."

_Nod_

They walk into the apartment. Chuck is lost somewhat in thought, think things through. _Hmm Sarah should be here soon with Casey. I can't let anything happen to her. _

_Chuck's eyes flutter._

Chuck's mouth opens a bit in a grin in a classic post-flash grin. _Well at least I know Jujitsu and how to use this gun if need be – that's a start. _

"Here's the dvd."

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"Have you ever watched Agent Walker kill someone in cold blood before?"

_Chuck frowns. _"Yes."

End Chapter 3

* * *

I also don't own The Mummy.


	4. Chuck vs Superman Part I

_Thanks for the help Costas TT. Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. I do not own Chuck. The next chapter will most likely take longer._

**Chapter 4 - Chuck vs Superman Part 1**

**

* * *

**

**Casa Bartowski-Grimes**

**August 4, 2010 **

**8:23 AM Wednesday**

Sarah and Casey burst into the room with weapons drawn. They did not expect to see what they saw: Chuck sitting on the couch casually talking with Vincent, while holding a gun – but not really pointing it at anything. Vincent is sitting to his left on a lounge chair, appearing to not worry at either Chuck holding a gun or the two very angry agents who just barged through the door.

"Uh…Chuck, what the fuck is going on?" says a very angry Sarah Walker.

"Sit and watch, also - Sarah don't worry about my reaction. I'm good - for now, we'll talk about it later." Chuck then presses play and starts up the video Vincent made him watch. The TV lights up showing a young Sarah Walker approaching an attractive brunette in what looks like a European city. Sarah continues to walk past the other woman. When the woman bends down to retrieve a bracelet, and rummages through her purse – Sarah Walker turns around and shoots her – killing her instantly.

_No...Why did he have to see this, I can barely watch this again._

"That was my red test." Sarah's voice cracks with a bit of emotion.

Chuck motioned for her to sit down next to him. "Vincent mentioned what exactly a red test is and that this was yours." Chuck replies in a voice devoid of emotion. "That is not the important part – the important part is _who _the woman is."

Sarah frowns at his reaction. _He clearly isn't freaking out and he should be. He just watched the woman he admitted to loving, just last night – kill a woman in cold blood._

"Sarah have you heard of a Special Agent Daniel Shaw?" Chuck asked.

"In passing, Beckman and Graham mentioned him at one point; he is supposed to be some big hot-shot Ring expert. Well until he went rogue about a month ago. I don't remember any other specifics."

"Right."

"What does this have to do with my red test?" _And why aren't you showing any sort of reaction to this?_

"That woman was Evelyn Shaw, his wife."

Sarah's face pales and realization dawns on her and turns her head to face Chuck. "Oh god. Graham handled my red test. He told me she was a traitor and was working for a terrorist organization by funneling them intel on CIA moles and other classified information. I was to eliminate her without prejudice. I almost didn't go through with it either; I thought she was reaching for a gun. I wasn't even given a name - just a time, date, and location of my target." _Please look at me Chuck, see the truth in my eyes._

Casey interrupts, speaking from the first time. He hadn't moved from his location just inside the door, nor had his gun waivered in the slightest. "So I get why he went rogue, the question is why now?"

Vincent responds "Because the Ring showed him the recording of the red test. They could not identify who exactly Agent Walker is _currently._ They only have an outdated alias to go on, but it is only a matter of a about a month until that changes. Based off their progress of tracking down past agents, luckily Agent Walker is buried deep and has barely any records. The Ring has been able to track down agents in the past with similar situations; it is possible they won't figure out where she is. However, considering how often your team has and will come in contact with Ring agents…one might ID her eventually."

Vincent adds after the initial bit sinks in. "What Agent Shaw does not know is that the Ring set her up. The Ring saw potential in Shaw – they wanted a member of The Ring in the upper ranks of the CIA, so they leaked false information to members they had in the CIA causing the order for her death to go out. They waited for the dust to settle before they turned him. The Ring made up some false intel but mixed in a copy of the kill orders. Shaw had been working inside the CIA for a few years now, not completely believing The Ring. He still helped them on occasion for tidbits of information that he could send up the chain to help his career along. His goal was to advance his career enough to get into the information for himself. However, around the same time he received the kill orders from The Ring - everything was removed about Agent Walker's red test and files when she went deep cover with the Intersect project a little over two and a half years ago. Luckily the NSA distrusts the CIA enough to not brief the new CIA Director on the existence of the Human Intersect. Also considering Beckman oversees both the CIA and NSA now, it is unlikely he can get any information about the whereabouts of Agent Walker through any CIA contacts."

Everyone is lost in thought, letting the information sink in.

Sarah breaks the silence after a few minutes. Her tone is devoid of the earlier emotion, as is her face. "Why do you care what happens to me?"

Vincent responds in the same tone. "I don't. However, I do know that Chuck would - as would his father."

"Wait, what does my father have to do with this?" Chuck frowned.

"Orion caught me snooping around the past few months. The first time was after your sister's wedding, when you went off and uploaded the 2.0. The second time was about a month and a half ago. He somehow knew of the Ring and what they were going to do to Fulcrum. Basically the two organizations worked together on occasion. Fulcrum's main objective was to still protect the United States, by any means necessary – the ends justify the means. The Ring however, they don't care about anyone but themselves. They strive to gain their own in important positions across our government, as well as international governments. Their whole purpose is just to increase the wealth and power of the organization. They appeal to ex-special forces, spies, military, law enforcement, and basically anyone who might be able to help them progress their agenda with a load of bullshit about protecting their country. This is why Fulcrum worked with them on occasion, they were not aware of what was going on behind the scenes with The Ring. Once Fulcrum was nearly destroyed by your team – The Ring hunted down the remaining members like dogs, just so they wouldn't have competition." By the end of his little monologue, Vincent's cool composure is completely gone, replaced by pure hatred – his voice practically dripping venom, his eyes completely focused and black, and his fists clenched on his knees.

Casey interrupts Vincent again, "That sounds great and all, but how can we trust what you say is true?"

Vincent angrily begins, "Because I am not.."

Victor is interrupted _again _by an electronic voice coming from the TV. There are blue Matrix letters scrolling down the screen. After a few seconds the unmistakable voice of Orion says, "Because Victor is not responsible for the gathering of this Intel. I am."

Chuck's eyes widen in surprise at his father's visage on the screen. Casey grins, realizing that perhaps Orion hasn't been as inactive as he led others to believe. Sarah sighs hoping that Chuck will get through this and still be _her _Chuck.

Chuck speaks up first surprising everyone but Vincent, "I'm sorry Casey, but I have to ask this. Dad…how certain are you Beckman isn't involved on any level?"

"One can never be too sure in this world, but I have dug and combed over her associations and orders finding no discrepancies. I am fairly confident I would have found something to suggest she wasn't on the same side as us." Casey, Chuck, and Sarah simultaneously turn to look at Vincent when Orion said _us._

"And how sure you about Vincent?"

"He could have killed any of you three anytime, as well as anyone at the wedding party for Ell. He also knows my weakness for my son and daughter, not to mention you are the Intersect. That knowledge alone could secure him a _very _high spot in nearly any nefarious organization. I have been using him over the past month and a half in my private war against The Ring and other organizations. I'm not as young as I used to be and I never was a killer – well…besides drones. But some situations call for more…_subtlety_… not to mention it would be quite unprofessional for Vincent to betray me after I saved his life."

Chuck looks at Vincent in shock.

Vincent responds "It is true. He saved my life a month and a half ago. I was on the run from The Ring as they were trying to kill me like the others. _The venom dripping from his voice._ Your father somehow found out and where I was, then called a Hellfire Missile from a drone and killed some of the men chasing me." Vincent begins to recall the events of June 17th…

* * *

**Vincent's Current Safe House – Cabin in WA**

**June 17, 2010 **

**6:15 PM Thursday**

Vincent wakes up to the sounds of his perimeter alarms, a few miles out surrounding his cabin in the forests of Washington State. The cabin is situated in a secluded area; the path through the forest only leads to his cabin. He quickly grabs his Kevlar vest from the chair beside him, and then grabs a few cases from a nearby closet. He methodically pulls out a M24A2 Sniper Rifle, freshly cleaned the night before. From another he pulls out a MP5 and a second .45 USP, along with spare ammo for all three. After all, it is only professional to have a backup.

He quickly fits silencers to each weapon, and then throws extra ammo into a small bag where his other USP is. He puts the sniper rifle over his shoulder, tucks the USP away, and grabs the MP5. He leaves through a back door, heading towards a hide he has made a few hundred meters away on the foothills of a nearby mountain - which overlooks the cabin.

He breaks into a fast jog once he clears the immediate area of the cabin. He slows down as he reaches a rockier terrain, then expertly climbs a few more hundred meters up the foothills of a mountain close to his hide. The hide is tucked into the forest and is well hidden. He rests his MP5 against a stone wall of the hide and takes his sniper rifle off his shoulder.

_The hide is on a ledge overlooking the valley where Vincent's cabin is located. He made some camouflage out of an old blanket covered with leaves and such from the forest that surrounds it. It is tucked in nicely so that there is only a small opening, from the outside it just looks like a bunch of bushes and trees close to a rock face._

Being the consummate professional - Vincent's face is devoid of emotion. His eyes are the darkest shade of black as he prepares to take more lives. He retracts the bipod attached to the M24 and lies down flat on the ground. He looks below and along the way to make sure the wind is still blowing in the same direction. Perfect. The sun is behind him, so even if they did find where he was – they would have to deal with the light in their lenses. Vincent bends down and looks through the scope and his cabin comes into view.

After a few minutes he sees movement in the forest coming from near the path into the small clearing with his cabin. The man is armed, aiming a M4 carbine towards the door of the cabin. Vincent shifts his shoulder a bit and quickly scans the area through the scope. He sees another three men approaching from the same direction of the first man. He takes note of their position and squeezes the trigger slightly above the first man's head. _Vincent bolts the next bullet into the chamber. _The bullet arcs downwards, Vincent doesn't bother to check to see if he hits the target, he never misses. Before the others react, two more are down. Three dead, the fourth tries to take cover behind a tree, _Vincent bolts another round into the chamber _but he is still in Vincent's line of sight. Four dead.

Vincent smirks, taking pleasure in his quick, professional kills. However he is shortly interrupted when his cell phone application beeps announcing additional hostiles approaching both his cabin, and from the way he went up to his hide.

_Well shit. I did not see anyone, nor did my perimeter announce anyone coming from this direction. How did they find me?_

He waits a few minutes while looking through the rifle. A group of another four men are on approach to the cabin. A minute goes by. Vincent taps on a custom application on his cell phone and his cabin explodes into the nearing-dusk night sky. Vincent quickly grabs his MP5 and leaves the hide. He stalks towards where the men should be coming up the hill from. _Shit there's too many; there are at least ten that I can see. I'm sure they have others around. This is NOT good. _

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Vincent is able to duck behind the rock he is hiding behind just in time to avoid the backdraft of two Hellfire Missiles colliding with the ground below him, completely destroying his way back down the mountain. The ground still has patches of fire smoldering, the smell of burnt flesh making its' way up to Vincent's nose.

_chirp, chirp_

Vincent looks down at his phone.

**Get out of there - more hostiles moving in on your location. I am out of missiles; the next drone is 15 minutes out. Come with me and you live. Stay and die – your choice. There is another way down from you location on the opposite side of your hide. Move fast. **

_There is only one man this could be. But why?_

Vincent breaks into a sprint back to his hide. A few bullets hit the solid rock as he runs past towards, hopefully – his escape. As he gets closer he sees a few men climbing up the steep slope. He quickly double taps his MP5 shooting one man in the chest twice, the next one to the head and one to the chest. He quickly looks around and hears a groan from the man shot in the chest twice, as he falls down the hill - obviously having Kevlar on, but that can't save you from falling down a rocky steep hill, which also happens to be very narrow with a drop off of about 30 meters. Vincent starts to expertly climb down towards the ground. He knows this area well and is able to climb down without falling himself.

He finally makes it down the hill and quickly sprints into the forest, hoping to gain some cover. He finds a few more men crouched down but a few more double taps and both fall to the ground. Vincent growls wondering how The Ring found him and how they were able to setup with so many men, not to mention – find his hide. He feels a few bullets pass by his bald head, impacting a tree he is standing beside. He blindly fires his MP5 while he ducks behind the tree. He ejects the current clip and loads another. _Damn, down to one more clip, I shouldn't have left the rest in the hide. Fuck._

_Chirp, chirp_

**Go here. **His IPhone's GPS application lights up with a set of coordinates.

Vincent takes a small mirror out of his pocket and uses it to look back the other direction. A few more bullets impact the tree as he locates two men firing on his position. He waits a few seconds then hears a click. Knowing the two men are probably rotating, he guesses which of the men ran out bullets in their clip. He guesses right and shields his left side with the tree while he shoots the first man in the head. He quickly ducks back behind the tree, then goes lower on the forest floor and peaks out and quickly puts two rounds into the remaining man's chest. Without pause, Vincent leaps up and takes off in sprint in the direction of the coordinates.

Vincent is able to make it about 50 meters from the coordinates and starts to slow down so he can assess the area. He encounters no one else, but hears a helicopter pass overhead. _Well that could explain some things._ He recognizes the distinct twin turbo shaft engines - of a UH-60G Pave Hawk. He is shielded in the denser area of the forest. As he gets closer to the coordinates, he notices a brown ATV covered by a blanket. He removes it and finds keys in the ignition. _You sure are full of surprises._

_Chirp, chirp_

Another set of coordinates come through on his IPhone.

* * *

**Be at these coordinates within the hour, I'll be waiting. I removed the way they were tracking you, well long enough for us to get out of the state.**

**Casa Bartowski-Grimes**

**August 4, 2010 **

**10:21 AM Wednesday**

"Since we left Washington State – with the help of Vincent, I have been able to deflect The Ring's operation to find both Agent Walker and the Human Intersect. He could have betrayed you three and me, long ago – but lets just say he has a little anger issue when it comes to when he is betrayed. Fulcrum may have had a noble goal, but they were misled. You don't kill innocent civilians and threaten the lives of many more. I've given him a purpose, a way to protect his country – without all that."

Casey's "Oh" disappeared as he is brought back from his daydreaming of gunplay.

Chuck is unable to classify the grunt that comes from one Colonel John Casey.

Casey stops Chuck's musings by declaring, "Beckman won't like this. She'll have a cow over the security risks."

"True, but she'll get me working for the CIA again. Of course I'll only work with Vincent, my son, and my two handlers. I have another agent deep in cover, but you won't know about her until much later. She is unimportant at the moment. Casey I recommend we start debriefing the General. Charles…I believe you have more than a few things to discuss with Sarah. Morgan could also be back anytime."

"Am I supposed to just let Vincent walk around?" Casey asks.

"I'll come with you for the debriefing. I would kind of like to see Beckman's face when she sees me."

_grunt _"Alright. Walker. Keep your cell phone on."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Three suppressed coughs coming from Vincent, Casey, and Orion. Sarah and Chuck blush.

"Right. We're headed to the beach; call me once you finish debriefing the General."

* * *

**Casa Casey**

**August 4, 2010**

**10:25 AM Wednesday**

Before Casey can setup for the conference, Vincent stops him. "There is something Orion wants to talk about before the debriefing, but could not with Chuck and Sarah there." Just then Orion appears on the same TV screen Casey was about to use for calling Beckman.

"We have to discuss my son."

"I thought we might have this conversation sometime." Casey replies.

"I know I won't be able to convince my son to leave this life. He chose this life, I may not be happy with his choice – but I am proud of him. I will try and make it easier for him to settle in."

"How so?"

"It is only a matter of time until he has his red test, Colonel. This will be the hardest thing on him. You and the General have part of the idea to help deal with it. Sarah will be there for him, to comfort him and help him through it."

"And the part we are missing?"

"Who the target should be."

"I see where this is going. You want us to give him the order to kill Shaw."

"Not 'us' – you. It cannot come from Sarah, he still has a choice in this. If it comes from her, he will have none. I suspect that the target is Shaw will make his decision easier and allow himself to rationalize it better. I can work on his location and we can set him up to eliminate him from a distance. Explosives are out – we need to make sure Shaw dies and stays dead. Out of the three of you, all three of you are excellent snipers. As I…overheard…from your conversation with Beckman last night, Sarah will be training him in weapons. I want her to focus on training him with sniper rifles. Beckman will agree – between the Intersect being able to help him handle weapons, it also will help make calculations based on wind and bullet trajectory. For example, until recently the record for long range kills was by a Canadian sniper team in Afghanistan – 430 meters over the effective range of a Tac-50 sniper rifle. Chuck, with the proper training and the help from the Intersect, should be able to make shots like that based off more than luck. He'll be able to compensate for accuracy fall off and assuming near-perfect conditions."

"We'll train him to use a M24A2 to start, highly customizable and reliable; not to mention good accuracy and range. Besides you can't haul a .50 cal around with you everywhere, it is hardly inconspicuous. I agree - Chuck going after Shaw will help him recover faster – I'll go along with it. Are you staying on the line for the General?"

Orion responds "Yes, but I will not show that I am here immediately, the same with Vincent. We'll announce to her that we are here at the appropriate time. It will also be a more amusing reaction from her this way."

_Grunt, this should be…interesting. "_I'm signaling to her that I need to speak. Get off the line."

"See you soon, don't fuck up Colonel."

_growl_

_End Chapter 4_

_

* * *

_

R&R


	5. Chuck vs Their Beach

_Thanks Costas TT for helping out. Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. If there is something that annoyed you from season 3 that you would like to see it changed and put in this story, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in somehow. After all, that is the main reason I started writing this. I still do not own Chuck. _

_In the past chapter I mentioned the previous farthest recorded sniper kill; I used the Canadian record set in 2009 because I will be using that rifle. The current record is held by a Brit. The effective range of the Tac-50 is 2000m; the Canadian kill was recorded as 2430m in Afghanistan. Wikipedia is awesome._

**Chapter 5 – Chuck vs Their Beach**

**

* * *

**

**Casa Casey**

**August 4, 2010**

**10:40 AM Wednesday**

Vincent goes to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee after Orion disconnects. After Vincent leaves, Casey signals General Beckman that he is requesting a video conference. After a few minutes the NSA logo pops up on the TV.

"Yes Colonel? I am about to have another meeting." Beckman can be seen stacking some files while waiting for an answer.

"Ma'am, we have a situation. After our conference this morning, Vincent made contact with Bartowski." _Wait for it….wait for it…._

Beckman fumes and Casey swears he could almost see steam coming out of her ears. "How is this even possible? _You _reported he was dead _more_ than once. If you had finished him off properly, the Intersect wouldn't be in danger! What is his status?"

"He is currently heading to the beach to discuss…matters with Walker. As for Vincent, well…apparently he was able to get away from the explosion at Blackrock. Up until recently, he was on the run from the Ring. I have received intel that The Ring is attempting to terminate all remaining Fulcrum members."

"_How would you like your coffee Colonel?" Vincent shouts from the kitchen._

_Casey growls_

_Beckman growls_

"_Colonel! _Who the HELL is that?"

"That's Vincent, ma'am."

Beckman sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. "This isn't making any sense whatsoever."

Casey hesitantly briefs Beckman on the objects of both The Ring and Fulcrum and the video of Sarah's red test. Then he proceeds to brief her on Shaw's involvement with The Ring and going rogue. After a moment to let the information sink in, he gives a quick summary of the team attempting to extract Vincent and their demise. "And lastly ma'am, as I am sure you guessed, Orion was responsible for Vincent surviving that extraction team. The other problem we face is – that team was from a military Special Forces team. They used a Pave Hawk, this could be disastrous if they are able to sway more units."

"How was Orion aware they were going after Vincent?" Beckman asked curiously.

Orion's visage appears on the same screen, splitting it in half and allowing Beckman to see him directly as well. To say Beckman is surprised he just easily tapped into a secure line, is an understatement to say the least. "I was aware that particular unit was working for The Ring. I was tapped into their communications and they mentioned going after him. Luckily they ended up leaving their phones behind on the op, leaving only his in the area. I am fairly certain I am the only one able to pinpoint his location like I was, between myself and The Ring. I used a satellite to pinpoint his location and establish communication with him."

"It would appear you have been doing more since you left the CIA than you let on Mr. Bartowski."

"I have been working as a spy, for myself, to keep my family safe while I have been in exile. I have other intel on other organizations but they don't pose an immediate threat like The Ring does."

"You and Vincent revealed yourselves, so what exactly is it that you want Orion?"

"I, along with Vincent, will be placed on my son's team. I will work from afar and Vincent will work separately from Walker, Casey, and Charles. The Ring can't see Vincent and the three together just yet. I also have made many enemies over the years; I cannot stay out in the open for long. I will periodically see my son and daughter, but I know how to cover my tracks for a little while."

"Go on."

"Even though you oversee the CIA, we need to keep ourselves off the books and limited to just you knowing we work for the government. Keep our names out of reports; you'll also start to do the same for anyone else on the team. I have already purged all of my son's records and Agent Walker's records, after sending The Ring agents to look for her in Europe and Russia of course."

"I might not be happy you did so without permission, but I can agree that is probably for the best. The team will report only to me, we'll have to work out contingencies just in case something happens to me, but we'll save that for another time."

Casey speaks up. "General…Orion has provided us a target for Bartowski's red test."

Beckman cannot hide her surprise at that statement. "Shaw?"

"Yes ma'am. Orion has led him and his teams on a wild goose chase through the former Soviet bloc _grunt #7 –thanks to Saint Reagan_; in the meantime, we will continue to train Bartowski. It was suggested we train him to be efficient with sniper rifles. This helps with the red test, making the kill a little easier on him and ensures Shaw will be put down and not come back to life in any sort of stupid way. It also has an added bonus of future kills not putting him directly in harm's way; he'll also be able to provide cover for us in certain situations without having to be with Walker and me. Orion is confident with the Intersect; he'll prove to be very deadly with a sniper rifle given training and that he can control his flashes."

"…Yes about that." Orion interrupts. "I am fairly confident most of his issues of not being able to control the Intersect should be fixed today. Since Charles never went through formal training at the farm or wherever NSA agents go, he was never instilled that duty and the greater good come first. His family comes first, always. He considers Sarah part of the family. If any of them are threatened, he'll try to protect them as best he can. That can be said before or after he got the 2.0. Vincent mentioned he didn't flash immediately earlier today, it was only until he threatened Sarah's life and the rest of his family and showing their pictures to him. He did flash on the way to his apartment when Sarah and Casey were almost there. I imagine he wanted to make sure nothing would happen to either, but mainly Sarah."

_grunt #20 – back to third wheel._

"It's nothing personal, Colonel. He is just hyper-aware when it comes to Sarah. I am sure it would be the same if it was your former fiancé or Ilsa."

Casey tenses "How did you…?"

Orion doesn't bother with a response but gives him a pointed look.

"Right…I see your point."

"Look there is some other complications with the Intersect that I will have to fix, but I must talk to my son about them first. I'll need all data on the 2.0, General. I was able to get at some of it, but not everything. I want to know exactly what my son has in his head."

"I'll see to it. We'll have another briefing tomorrow unless something or someone comes up before then. I really hope we have seen the last ghost from our recent past come back."

Beckman disconnects the conference as usual – no goodbye.

A happy Vincent quips, "Well that went well, especially her reaction. Here's your coffee Colonel."

_growl/grunt_

"Vincent, I have a target for you in Nevada, head out tonight."

Vincent's demeanor changes completely into the consummate professional in response: eyes devoid of emotion, face a complete mask, and voice cold. "Roger. I'll take my leave now unless there is something else you need Colonel?"

Casey observes the immediate change in Vincent, hardly surprised; he's come to expect this from him. "How will we communicate?"

"For now you can get a hold of me through Orion. We shouldn't have direction communication; never know if someone broke through our encryption. You won't see me in person until Charles begins his red test. I'll be there to make sure there are no complications."

* * *

**Their Beach**

**August 4, 2010**

**10:45 AM Wednesday**

Chuck and Sarah arrived at their spot about 20 minutes ago, but they are just sitting there enjoying the view. Chuck brought a blanket for them to sit on, mainly to force close contact. Neither is certain how to start this long-time coming conversation. They both catch each other sneaking peaks at each other. Finally Chuck can't take the silence anymore.

Chuck turns his head to look directly at Sarah and she looks back. "So you watched and listened to the whole conversation between John and me?"

Sarah isn't sure how to react to his question, so she just nods slightly.

"I bet you are wondering how I made him watch the Matrix with us that one night."

_How does he do that? _"…Yes that might have crossed my mind, among other things."

Chuck smirks. "I threatened him."

Sarah scoffles. "What? Hmm… we watched it, when…after I thought you died in the nerd herder, after you saved Morgan. Casey already wanted to kill you then, but you threatened him anyways?"

"He is all bark and no bite." Chuck quipped. "Although now that I can see some new files, that wasn't exactly wise. Considering Casey had orders to kill me twice. Good thing he didn't go through with it either time."

"WHAT?" Sarah begins to stand up.

Chuck pulls her back down and rather smoothly makes sure she is closer than before. "Sit down. It was long ago, I don't hold it against him and neither should you. I just wanted you to know."

"When did you find out?"

"Before we trained last night, which is when I decided to accept a side mission."

"Oh really and what might that be Agent Carmichael?" Sarah says deadpanned.

"Operation Chuck vs The Terminator."

Sarah laughs.

Chuck can't help but be captivated by her laughing again, feeling his heart lift as he watches her.

"Remember what I said to you before Christmas last year?"

"I doubt I could forget even if I wanted to. You said, I'm not taking no for answer Walker, prepare to be heart warmed. What does this have to do with Casey?"

"Casey is going to be heart warmed, without him knowing it." Chuck smirked.

Sarah laughs, "So that is why you were baiting him so much last night."

"Casey will be calling me a friend by the end of the year. Nothing like man-bonding over hand to hand combat." Chuck quipped.

Sarah smirks.

"Oh right, back to threatening Casey; I told him I would invite Morgan over to talk about sandwiches if he didn't watch the movie with us. So it was a choice between hearing The Matrix over surveillance followed by a discussion of sandwiches on a deserted island…he made the smart choice."

Sarah chuckles.

Chuck draws some courage from seeing her laugh and begins softly but turns serious. "…I missed that; since Prague I haven't heard you laugh much. It is one of my favorite things to hear." He pauses to gather his thoughts and then looks directly at her.

Sarah tries to look away but is captivated by his intense stare, feeling more behind his words than he said.

Chuck continues. "Look Sarah – I know you are probably very hurt; hurt that I didn't run away with you in Prague - I get that and I'm sorry. You have to get that…you are everything that I've ever wanted, but how could I do that…how could I be with you, knowing what I'd turn my back on? Knowing what I have in my head, could help a lot of people. You are the one who taught me that being a spy is about choosing something bigger; it's…it's about putting aside personal feelings for the greater good. That's what I chose. I chose to be a spy for my friends, my family, and for you."

_Oh Chuck. _Sarah turns her gaze away to look out at the ocean as a single tear makes its way down her cheek and lets the words sink in. Chuck does the same, allowing her to digest what he said. He really wants to tell her he loves her, but he decides to wait.

Sarah is lost in thought. _Can I really blame him after everything I said to him? The encouragement about how he can do so much more? Am I really ready to trust someone else with my heart? The past three months have been the most painful days of my life. I really don't want these feelings again. _

Chuck is not sure how much time has passed and is about to speak up again when Sarah cell rings.

_Please be a mission, please be a mission. _"Walker, secure."

"Casey, secure."

"We finished debriefing Beckman about an hour ago. We need to talk, all three of us. How are things going between you two?" Sarah can hear the unspoken statement _we need him to be able to control his flashes. Soon._

"Fine. We can be there in 15 minutes." _God damnit._

"See you then."

Sarah puts her cell phone away and looks back at the view. "We have to be back at Casey's in 15."

"Yeah I heard. I have to say this now, before I lose the courage to say it." Chuck says with determination.

Sarah is worried what Chuck is going to say.

"Look Sarah, I lied to you before. When I said you and I could never have a future together, because I would never know anything about you – your real name, your home town, your first love – anything."

Sarah recalls when she was finally about to let down some of her walls, only to make the stupid mistake of allowing him to speak first – nearly a year ago. _Just another time I felt what I've gone through for the past three months. Is this even worth the pain? Note to self: shut Chuck up whenever he starts a conversation with the word "Look" – I'm starting to notice a trend here._

Chuck continues, "The truth is, I didn't care about any of that. To me you are Sarah Walker; I don't need to know your real name to know who you are. You are the girl who walked into my life and got me to move on with my life. After wasting five years and blaming everyone else for how my life turned out…you made me realize I can do anything I want."

"So then why did you crush me like that? You know if you let me speak first that night, Morgan's little IOU might have happened much earlier or not at all." _There feel a bit of what I am going through._

"I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or killed because of me, because you were distracted. If you couldn't do your job because of me…I was willing to trade my happiness with you, to make sure that I wasn't the reason you might get hurt."

"That sounds really _really _stupid." _Wait, he broke up with me and said that shit right after…NO. DAMNIT. _Sarah's eyes widen and she manages to stand up without Chuck pulling her back down. "WAIT A MINUTE. WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE CHUCK! That definitely does NOT sound like something you would say. Bryce you are lucky you are dead, because if you were alive, I would hunt you down and kick your ass. Then kill you. Then resurrect you - and then kill you again." Sarah starts pacing back and forth in front of Chuck.

Chuck cringes. _Sorry buddy, she was bound to find out sometime. Note to self: Do not anger Sarah Walker. Another note to self: An angry Sarah Walker is a pretty fucking hot Sarah Walker._

Sarah calms a bit and stops pacing after a few minutes. "So you did that...to…protect me?"

"Yes"

Sarah studies him and reads the truth of his words on his face. _Not like you could lie to me again, you are an open book. _Sarah sits back down, right beside him. Sarah is taken a bit back by him. _No one has ever cared enough about me to protect me before - even if I didn't ask and could have taken care of myself. _"If I wasn't so incredibly mad at you right now…I might have kissed you."

Chuck hesitantly smiles.

_chirp chirp_

Chuck sighs loudly.

Sarah angrily grabs her phone. "Walker, secure."

"Casey, secure. Where the hell are you two? You were supposed to be here 2 minutes ago, and it does NOT take more than 5 minutes to get here from the beach. It has been 17 minutes."

"Is someone about to die?" Sarah spits out.

"No."

"Is there national emergency happening within the next few hours?"

"No."

"CAN IT WAIT FOR A FUCKING HOUR, SUGAR BEAR?"

_growl _"Fine, but there are some things we have to discuss immediately, about your boy t..."

Sarah interrupts before Casey can finish. "If you call again without some sort of national emergency, within the next hour; I will find you, tranq you, then lock you in a holding cell for 24 hours listening to Chuck and Morgan discuss sandwiches, or if Chuck and I make up by then, our makeup sex." Sarah hangs up. "Now where were we?"

_Yeah…definitely very hot. Focus Chuck. _"Right. Uh…"

"Well out with it!"

"You are making it hard to concentrate."

Sarah glares.

Chuck gulps. "Look…"

_I am going to fucking strangle him. _"If you say look one more time…"

"Listen…"

_GOD DAMNIT. _"CHUCK!"

* * *

**Casa Casey**

**August 4, 2010**

**12:02 PM Wednesday**

Casey is on a conference call with the one and only Roan Montgomery. Roan is sitting in Beckman's chair smoking a cigarette.

"Not a bad idea to call her again. She got pretty pissed, it must be going well."

"Of course it is, I never had any doubts. The lady doth protest too much." Roan replies all too smugly.

"Maybe if you didn't give him that shitty idea to go to her hotel room when Larkin was in town, we wouldn't be in this mess now!" Casey adds a growl for effect. _There, wipe that smug grin off your face._

"Unforeseeable events! I had no way of knowing!

* * *

**Their Beach**

**August 4, 2010**

**12:02 PM Wednesday**

Chuck takes a deep breath._ Fuck it. _"I love you."

End Chapter 5

* * *

_R&R Who else might return/make an appearance hmm?_


	6. Chuck vs The Three Words

_Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. If there is something that annoyed you from season 3 that you would like to see it changed and put in this story, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in somehow. After all, that is the main reason I started writing this. I still do not own Chuck._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 – Chuck vs The Three Words**

_Previously: Chuck takes a deep breath. Fuck it. "I love you."_

_

* * *

_

**Their Beach**

**August 4, 2010**

**12:05 PM Wednesday**

Even though Sarah heard him admit he loves her last night, which is completely different than him saying it to her in person. She is speechless, at a loss for words for a few minutes trying to recover. Chuck watches as a range of emotions make their way across her face. From surprise and shock to happiness, and finally resting on something he can't quite place, but looks a lot like contentment.

Sarah turns to look directly into Chuck's eyes. "W-what?" she manages to get out.

Chuck returns her look, staring straight into sapphire blues. "One more time, just because it feels really nice to say, I love you and I feel like I've been bottling this up forever. I love you. Even with that in mind, I couldn't run away with you. It wasn't just about wanting to be a spy, but about my family and friends. You, Ellie, Devon, and Morgan are my family, hell even Casey can be included with the rest of you. We just got my dad back; I couldn't just do to Ellie, what our parents did to us, leaving her and never looking back. Ellie raised me on her own, she took on the role of both being my big sis and my mom from an early age. She still somehow managed to become a doctor while putting up with me. Even after she was disappointed to hear I got expelled from Stanford, she still believed in me and offered for me to move in with her and Devon. She never believed for a second that I cheated. Devon welcomed me in as his little brother, even when we had nothing in common…"

Chuck continued after a brief pause to collect his thoughts. "Look err...sorry about starting with that again, but you were right in Prague. We are perfect for each other. I need you in my life…I can't do this without you; I won't be able to get through being a spy without you. I'm completely miserable without you. Leaving you…"

"Chuck…" Sarah says full of emotion.

"No let me finish, please."

"Okay." Sarah reluctantly gives in.

Chuck continues, "Leaving you in Prague was the most difficult and painful thing I've ever done. I can only imagine what it has been like for you, thinking I left you, because of something you did. I am sorry for not explaining better in Prague. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you, but as I said earlier – you are everything I've ever wanted. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When we are done with all this…" Chuck gestures around with his hand gathering his thoughts. "I want something to fall back on…something to have outside the spy life. I don't want to be a spy forever."

"What exactly are you saying Chuck?" Sarah asks with a few tears making their way down her cheeks. This time she doesn't look away from Chuck.

"Whenever we are tired of being spies and perhaps when they are able to get the Intersect into another agent; I would like to be done with this life. Settle down with you, start a family. I want a daughter with blond hair and blue eyes, which I'll be able to spoil just as much as her mother. Maybe even a son if you think you are up to it."

Sarah playfully looks away pretending to think about it. "Hmm, only if we have a son with brown eyes and curly hair that I can make embarrassed when I play with his curls. I suppose we'll just have to keep trying until we have at least one of each."

"I suppose we could." Chuck responds.

Sarah playfully responds. "Would it be so bad?"

"I'm sure I could suffer through it." Chuck grins. "We'll have a large mission on our hands." Chuck says deadpanned as Sarah leans in closer to him.

"What would that be Agent Carmichael?" Sarah whispers into his ear while nibbling on it.

"We'll have to beat all the boys away from our daughter with a stick. I imagine we'll just have to teach her Jujitsu."

Sarah frowns. "What is up with you and Jujitsu? There are many more martial art forms in that brain of yours."

Chuck responds as if it the most obvious answer, almost like what is 1+1? "Neo knows Jujitsu."

Sarah pulls back laughing. "Because that makes it so much better?"

"Hey I know the name for our first son…" Chuck says while wearing an innocent expression.

"No." groans Sarah.

"Oh yes. Neo would make an _awesome _name." Chuck baits.

_Hmmm…Time to educate Chuck on how a relationship works with me. _Sarah suddenly straddles Chuck, his eyes widening in surprise. Sarah says "I'm not sure you understand how this relationship is going to work, Chuck."

Sarah looks directly into his eyes again and then kisses him slowly and passionately then pulls back. Before kissing him again she explains. "I always get what I want." Sarah then leans into him and passionately captures his lips with hers.

Chuck thinks to himself – _I'm not complaining._

Sarah feels Chuck's lips twist into a smile against hers.

_grunt #9 – exasperation, finally mixed with a bit of grunt #2 for effect – disgust. _

"Jesus Christ. Finally. Now that that is all settled can we have the briefing?" chimes in a very disgusted Colonel Casey. "And don't think you two are driving in the same car, you might not show up to the briefing!"

Sarah is angry from being interrupted, whereas Chuck just laughs. "Come on, we have dinner with Ellie and the Captain at 8. We might as well get this over with now." Chuck says to Sarah while standing up and offering his hand. She uses it to help herself off the blanket. Chuck quickly folds up the blanket and offers his hand again.

As they begin to walk towards the Porsche and Vic, Sarah leans into Chuck and says, "I see you were confident enough to say you will be taking me to dinner tonight."

"Are you kidding me? That was my contingency plan if you turned me down. I know you can't resist Ellie's cooking. Besides you kept telling me I can have anything I ever wanted. I just happened to know what that was."

Sarah laughs. "I see, well, I'll see you at the apartment complex." She quickly kisses his cheek before getting in her car and driving off." Chuck stands there in a daze.

"Oi! Moron! Get in the car." Casey feels it necessary to add another growl for motivation.

"Hey Casey?"

_growl_

"Let's pick up something to eat on the way back, Sarah and I haven't eaten yet."

"Neither have I, we'll stop by the Subway on the way back."

* * *

**Casa Casey**

**August 4, 2010**

**2:21 PM Wednesday**

Sarah is pacing impatiently in Casey's apartment waiting for Chuck and Casey to arrive. _It has only been 10 minutes, how is it possible to miss someone this much, when it has been only 10 fucking minutes. God get a hold of yourself, Walker. I'll just relax on the couch until Casey and my…what are we now? Boyfriend? That seems like such an understatement. Fiancé? We did talk about spending the rest of our lives together and I didn't exactly say no. I suppose I'll just have to change that title to lovers tonight. It has been two and a half long, sex deprived, and frustrating years…yeah, definitely changing that title tonight. We'll see about fiancé later._

The door starts to open slowly. Sarah pulls out her Smith and Wesson from its usual place in the small of her back. She relaxes and returns it when she sees it is only Chuck and Casey. "Hey, what took you two so long?"

"Relax Walker, we were just getting some sandwiches." Casey replies.

"Oh good, I am starving."

"Ugh. Yeah I'll bet…" _Casey grunts #2 – disgust_

Sarah rolls her eyes but decides to tease him.

"Hey Chuck." Sarah quickly closes the distance and open-mouth kisses Chuck. At first he is surprised, but soon deepens the kiss. Both lose track of time as they stand there making out in the middle of Casey's apartment. They finally tear themselves apart for air and look at Casey who looks to be making mock throwing up noises.

"Come on, I got your favorite." Chuck says out of breath.

"Chicken Teriyaki with extra pickles and diet Coke?" Sarah inquires.

"Of course! Who do you think you are dealing with here?" Chuck says playfully.

"I'm going to be sick." Casey then walks off and sits down at the table. Sarah and Chuck laugh, then join him, sitting beside each other.

"So what was so important that couldn't wait?" Sarah asks.

"Oh nothing really, we just thought it best to piss you off a bit more to get things moving faster, Walker."

_growl from the opposite side of the table._

Chuck asks before taking a bite of his sandwich, "We?"

"Yeah Roan and I. He said to tell you, that makes you much of a spy."

"Huh?" Sarah asks confused.

Chuck smirks remembering the liver-camouflaged old spy. "Last time he was here, when you were being held by Sasha Banachek…he asked me if you were worth dying for, I said yes, and he just responded with rule number 1 of being a spy: "Spies don't fall in love." I simply said then that doesn't make me much of a spy."

Sarah's jaw hits the table, but she recovers quickly and kisses Chuck and grabs his hand under the table and gives it a squeeze.

"Wait why were you talking to Roan?" Chuck inquires.

Casey laughs. "I called to check in with Beckman for a scheduled update and Roan answered instead. He just said something about there being no national security updates, but she wanted to know how things were going between you two – so she called an…expert into town for…uhh advice."

"Riiiight. I'm sure that's all it was." Sarah chuckles.

"Have you noticed how impatient she is?" Chuck quipped.

"Yeah, we should probably give her a call after we finish eating, I'll request a teleconference for 10 minutes from now. I'll be right back." Casey heads off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Hey" Chuck bumps Sarah with his shoulder when Casey leaves.

Sarah smirks and turns to face him. "Hey you." She then rests her head on his shoulder and sighs in contentment. _Finally._

"Did Casey tell you about our new apartment?"

"Oh, uh no." Sarah's curiosity is instantly peaked. _Hmm, I thought that was just a Freudian slip he made earlier…_

"Apparently the NSA set us up with an apartment up the stairs by Ellie and Devon's apartment, for when the two of us got together. Beckman felt it would help with our disappearances once we started going back on missions. Before it was easy to just explain I was going out on a date with you and return in the middle of the morning. Casey also thought we could use some enhancements, which wouldn't fit or look right in my current apartment. They're adding a security system similar to the one in here, hidden weapon caches, a few safes, and bullet proof windows. It is about the same size as my apartment, but it has only one large bedroom, but it has a large closet. So would you like to move in with me?"

Sarah removes her head from his shoulders and turns to look at him. "I'd love to." Sarah stares at Chuck intently. "So when would we move in? Is there any furniture?"

"No there's nothing in there but an _awesome _Jacuzzi. I figured it would really help your relationship get back to what it was before Prague, with Ellie, if you asked her to help you pick out some furniture and help decorating - as long as my Tron poster has a place on the wall."

"Hey I like that poster!" Sarah says shocking herself, because it's true.

"Nerd." Chuck laughs. _My nerd. Ohh I wonder if I can get her to wear the nerd herd uniform again, like from that mission we went on to find the creator of Missile Command…_

"Well I did fall in love with one; you are a bad influence on me." Sarah then adds a hard poke to his chest playfully and then realizes what she said making her eyes widen.

"Did you mean that?"

"Yeah - you are a bad influence on me, all these movies you make me watch." Sarah responds trying to deflect.

To Chuck's utter dismay, Casey walks back into the room. _I know she loves me and I knew before she said that. I'll wait until she is ready. _

The TV screen lights up with scrolling letters and numbers across the screen. A few seconds later Orion appears, "Aces Charles, your aces."

"Hey dad"

"Hello Orion" Casey and Sarah replied.

"I know you are about to have a conference with Beckman. I am going to participate in that conference; we have a few things to discuss."

"What is it dad? Something come up?"

"No no, nothing like that, I just have a few suggestions to run past the General." The screen Orion is on, splits in half and shows the NSA logo. Sarah, Casey, and Chuck quickly throw away the trash and make their way to stand in front of the monitor. After a few minutes, Beckman appears on the screen.

"Agents? Bartowksis?"

"Ma'am." Chuck, Sarah, and Casey chorused. Chuck surprising everyone in the room and on screen.

"What? I am an agent-in-training now. I should be more formal right?" Chuck asks.

"I never thought I would see the day Mr. Bartowski." Beckman responds with a grin.

"Yeah me either." Chuck quips.

Sarah struggles to keep a smile off her face at Chuck's words. _Ah there's my Chuck._

"So why did you call this meeting, Colonel?"

"I thought you should…"

"General. Look, I think it is important that you should know. Sarah and I…we" Chuck pauses to grab Sarah's hand.

"Stop. Release Agent Walker! I don't need to know all the details!"

"General, Chuck and I are dating…exclusively." Sarah smiles brilliantly at Chuck, lighting up the room.

Chuck smiles in response, but immediately wipes the grin off his face when Beckman tilts her head downwards and sighs.

Beckman continues, "I must caution you, that allowing your private life to _**interfere**_ with your professional one can be dangerous, but off the record. It's about damn time." _Seriously I was afraid I might retire before these two finally got their shit collected. _

_Casey grunt #9 – exasperation, finally. Not that I would admit it to anyone, but I'm happy for the nerd and my partner. Shit, soon he's going to be an agent…ehhh…he'll still be the nerd. We can make him into a spy, but you can't take the nerd out of him._

_Orion looks at his son, happy for him. _

_Chuck and Sarah smile at each other. _

"While I am…happy to see you two together and what this means for the Intersect, we must continue Chuck's training. I expect training to continue tomorrow; try and take it easy on him tonight Sarah."

3 sets of jaws hit the floor in Casa Casey; one hit the floor in a unknown location.

4 sets of minds _What the fu…_

"We have made some adjustment for the focus of Chuck's immediate training; this will mainly affect your routine, Walker. We will be training Chuck to be extremely efficient in recon and sniping. You will have your work cut out for you; we need to increase his coordination and subtlety. Furthermore, you are expected to train him in the use of both the M24 Sniper Rifle series, specifically the M24A2 version, as well as, the McMillan TAC-50 Sniper Rifle."

Chuck flashes on the basics of both and his widen. _Morgan would be so jealous…the 50 cal is his favorite rifle in Call of Duty…_

Beckman finishes her train of thought with, "I am sure you can find new ways to motivate him, Sarah."

Chuck's eyes have a glazed look, Sarah's one of longing…_I'm sure I will_, and Casey about to grunt in disgust.

"Even with as high hopes and confidence we will have in your abilities, Mr. Bartowski, training you for this role will hopefully…keep the Intersect out of danger…well in less danger; especially since, even if you do become extremely proficient with both stealth and sniping, you will still lack the experience. This is where Agent Walker and Colonel Casey will come in. I hope none of you have any intention of finding new partners or assignments anytime soon…"

"No ma'am" Chuck, Casey, and Sarah said in unison.

"Good"

"As for other matters, I am sorry to depress you Walker and Colonel; this news will be _particularly _hard on you two. I have decided to elevate all three of your covers. The Burbank Buymore is no longer sufficient to maintain believable covers. There will be a software company established with Chuck as the CEO, Agent Walker the Vice-President and head of Finance, and Colonel Casey as head of security."

_Nerdgasm_

_Orgasm – no more scrubbing glass for 7 hours and working for 1. _

_Finally done with that pack of morons at the Buy More. _

_Time to hire my best buddy._

"Once Bartowski's training is completed, expect international missions. The three of you will have believable reasons for the many upcoming "business trips." Colonel Casey will make it aware that he is a retired Colonel for the USMC to Chuck's friends and family. He will be using his "contacts" to obtain government contracts. With the help of Orion, Mr. Bartowski should be able to create a few pieces of software, just to make the cover more believable in case people do some digging and for your employees. Once this happens, you will have to hire a staff and someone to oversee the company when you three are out of town. We will also be making a new base under the new building; I will make sure it is a contingent of people we can trust. The Intersect and Orion will comb through the staff we will use, after this debriefing – let me know by tomorrow 0800 EST if there are any issues. We have already picked out the building, I'm sure it will meet all your standards."

"You are also going to be officially but…unofficially on payroll Mr. Bartowski. You will find back pay in your account. I took the liberty of having the money you spent on your sister's wedding reimbursed. As we did not anticipate the arrival of Fulcrum destroying the _planned _wedding, it is only fair. But I must say, if you ever retire or get removed from active duty, you would make an excellent wedding planner, Colonel."

Casey's face turns beet red, Chuck and Sarah start laughing uncontrollably. They lean on each other to prevent themselves from falling on the floor or on the couch. Orion agrees, nodding his head in complete seriousness. Beckman enjoys keeping her team's spirits lifted when she can, they might as well have it now, the coming storm will be difficult enough for them.

End Chapter 6

* * *

R&R - PLEASE let me know if you are liking how this is turning out. Should I continue?

_In other news, I am going on vacation this Thursday. Updates will be slower, I'll try and post some chapters while I am away. I already have some chapters after this one done / almost done. What I do know so far is, around CH10 this story will become a lot darker for a little while. There will be torture and there will be death, lots of death. I won't kill off main characters though._

I still do not own the Matrix.


	7. Sarah vs The Family

_Thanks for the reviews! If there is something that annoyed you from season 3 that you would like to see it changed and put in this story, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in somehow. After all, that is the main reason I started writing this. I still do not own Chuck. _

_I'm 70% sure I am going to end up posting what I have written before I leave on vacation. I'm having a lot of fun writing Chuck's training with Sarah and even Vincent's character, although he doesn't make that many appearances. Chapter 8 ended up being about 6500 words and I'll post it tonight or tomorrow. Oh, I'll be gone for about two weeks._

Chapter 7 – Sarah vs The Family

* * *

**Casa Casey**

**August 4, 2010**

**4:00 PM Wednesday**

Casey grunts in approval. "The building for the company…speaking of which, what will it be called?"

"I'll leave that up to Mr. Bartowski." responds Brigadier General Beckman.

"Tron Software Inc." Chuck happily starts his mental list of names.

"Denied."

Chuck, not slowed in the slightest. "The Bartowski Group"

"Denied."

"Carmichael Software and Technology Inc"

"Slightly better, but denied." Beckman frowns.

"How about Moron Inc" Casey happily adds his input.

"You realize you would be working there, moron?" Chuck quips.

Casey turns red and moves to strangle him like when Chuck first called him Sugar Bear.

"YOU CAN'T HARM THE INTERSECT CASEY!" Chuck screams.

"WATCH ME!" Casey growls.

_Chuck's eyes roll back._

Casey notices. _Oh shit. Chuck me._

"That's quite enough. You have until your report tomorrow on personnel to come up with an _adequate_ name." Beckman adds.

"Uh ma'am, he just flashed."

Beckman leans forward "I see we have some improvements made already, excellent work Agent Walker."

Sarah blushes.

"Hey, that was all me." Casey jokes.

"So you were the one kissing Mr. Bartowski then Colonel?" Beckman raises an eyebrow and frowns.

_Mutual grunts of disgust from the three in front of the monitor. _

"So what did you flash on? Please tell me it wasn't _Jujitsu AGAIN." _Casey inquires.

Chuck cringes. "Actually…it was a drunken boxing style. I sort of watched that Jackie Chan movie a few nights ago with Morgan..."

Sarah and Orion chuckle.

"Well at least that is better than nothing." Casey adds, in an almost serious tone.

"I agree, certainly progress is being made. Alright onto other matters; Orion you wanted to discuss some things?"

"Actually I was going to recommend an expansion of their covers, but you already did that it seems. I do need to converse with you in private though."

"Very well, unless there are any other questions…?" Then the screen goes blank.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about son, I'm just going to go over some improvements to her conferencing network to prevent people from barging in unannounced, except me of course." Orion lies.

Chuck knows he isn't telling the complete truth, but trusts his dad enough; so he leaves it at that.

"Chuck…we have a few hours until dinner with Ellie." Sarah whispers in his ear.

_Oh god. _"Morgan isn't working at the moment." Chuck manages to rasp out.

Sarah grabs his hand and runs them both out the door and to her Porsche in 10 seconds flat.

"Uhhh…" Casey is left in his apartment rather abruptly.

* * *

**Pentagon, Washington D.C – Brigadier General Beckman's Office**

**August 4, 2010 **

**4:30 PM Wednesday**

Beckman is waiting impatiently for the conference call from Orion, expecting the worst. A few minutes after the conference ended with Casa Casey, her screen lights up in the unmistakable blue hue of Matrix lettering.

"Hello Diane."

"What's going on Stephen?"

"I have a location on an old… acquaintance of Charles', Emily Irving, formerly known as Jill Roberts."

"What do you recommend we do?"

"I recommend we…take care of her. We cannot risk her in the prison system. She knows too much of both Agent Walker's whereabouts and given enough information could make the assumption that Charles is the Intersect."

Beckman sits back and ponders the alternatives but she agrees with Orion and can see none.

"Even though your son got over her long ago, I doubt he would ever forgive you for this."

"That is why he'll never know." Orion gives her a _very _threatening look. "I'll take care of it. I'm sure you don't want to know the details."

"Right, just make sure it is a clean op, we can't have this getting back to Charles, even if she is a traitor."

"It will be taken care of, I'll be in touch."

The monitor goes blank.

_I really despise this job sometimes._

_

* * *

_

**Sarah's Hotel**

**August 4, 2010**

**4:40 PM Wednesday**

Chuck and Sarah stumble into her room, barely keeping from tripping once they entered, both lip locked since they left the elevator. Chuck moans when Sarah pulls away.

"Chuck, there's something I need to tell you before we do this."

Chuck worriedly asks, "What is it?"

"I lo…_god damnit they are just three simple words…_I love you. I have for a long time, somewhere between fixing my phone and the ballerina; I started to fall for you." Sarah finally manages to get out.

Chuck responds by crashing his lips into hers passionately, she moans at the contact. He pulls back and whispers, "I love you too, Sarah Walker."

"This time I came prepared, there will be no Morgan IOUs interfering." says seductively. Sarah made quick work of his button up shirt by ripping it open. She captivates his gaze as she pushes him down on her bed and starts to unbutton her blouse. She then shucks off her skirt while Chuck tries to concentrate on taking off his Chucks and jeans, but fails miserably trying to take his jeans off. Sarah helps him out and pushes him back down on the bed and straddles him.

Chuck looks up at her in awe and manages to get out "You are so beautiful Sarah."

Sarah blushes hearing his words and seeing the pure desire in his eyes. She leans down and captures his lips.

After a few hours Chuck looks down at the woman he loves, naked in his arms sighing in contentment.

"We'll have to move soon, Sarah."

"No, I am comfortable right here." Sarah says as she buries herself deeper into his embrace.

_I really hate to break this moment up but…I really don't want to face my sister angry. _"Don't make me get Ellie on the phone."

Sarah scoffles and says all too smugly, "You wouldn't DARE…"

"Wouldn't I?" Chuck responds with a grin.

Sarah admits defeat, but decides she might as well get something out of the loss. "Fine, I'm going to go take a shower."

Sarah gets up and heads towards the bathroom. Absolutely positive his eyes are on her ass, she adds a little swaying to her hips and says playfully, "Wash my back?"

Chuck trips over himself but manages to recover before hitting the ground. "COMING!"

"Not yet I hope…!" Sarah giggles.

"You will be the death of me."

"Would it be so bad?" Sarah smiles as she sprints to the shower and turns on the water.

"I'm sure I could suffer through it."

* * *

**In Route to Vegas, Nevada.**

**August 4, 2010**

**5:00 PM Wednesday**

_chirp, chirp_

"Vincent."

"Orion. Your target is Emily Irving, previously known as Jill Roberts. The Ring located her after she ran from Charles' team and turned her. Eliminate her and make it look like a robbery. I am sending a packet to your laptop with her information. She is in meetings today at her second job until late; she should be back at her apartment by 2 AM. There is no surveillance outside her apartment; there are a few bugs that I could detect inside. You'll have to take care of those, but wear a balaclava just in case."

"Roger, I'll call you when it is done."

"Good luck"

Call terminates. Vincent has a gleam in his eyes at finally killing another Ring agent. _It has been too long, four days without a single Ring Agent being killed…much too long._

_

* * *

_

**Casa Woodcomb**

**August 4, 2010**

**8:05 Wednesday**

Ellie is freaking out, pacing back and forth while Devon watches her in amusement. "They're late! I told them to be here five minutes ago! Chuck should realize by now when I say dinner at 8:00, be here by 7:30. This is unacceptable!" _I'm going to kill him if he doesn't show up tonight. _

"Whoa, calm down babe! You know how make up sex can be." Devon responds in his booming, Captain Awesome voice. _Shit I hope nothing spy-related came up, that would be so not awesome._

"Ewww that's my little brother." Ellie says in disgust.

The doorbell rings and Ellie rushes to open the door. She is disappointed when she sees only Chuck standing there. She urges him inside the apartment and hugs him, trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry it didn't work out with Sarah, little brother." _That bitch, I'm going to kill her._

Chuck smiles knowingly, "What makes you think that?"

"Hi Ellie!" Sarah says while coming into view with a bottle of wine.

"SARAH!" Ellie squeals while practically tackling her. _Elliejoy squeal #1._

Sarah pales while she runs out of breath. She looks at Chuck and mouths, "Help me or you're cut off!"

Chuck quickly springs into action to rescue the damsel, "Ellie! She has to breathe. You are making her turn pale; I swear you don't know your own strength."

She looks back to Chuck and asks with a tear making its way down her cheek, "You two are back together?" Ellie inquires.

"We're together." Chuck says adamantly while smiling at Sarah.

Sarah walks into the apartment and closes the door. Chuck wraps an arm around her waist. "Ellie, try to keep it down…but we have some more news."

"YOU TWO ARE ENGAGED FINALLY?" Ellie shouts.

"Uhh…sort of but no." Chuck says slightly confused. _Well I did say I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, have children, get married…I'll save that for another day I guess._

"Harrumph. Well what is it then? Speak." Ellie fixes a stare at Chuck.

"We're moving in together!" Sarah says excitedly.

_Elliejoy squeal #2 _

"We're also starting a company together, oh and with John Casey."

"…That's great, but the beast master salesman?"

"Yeah he is a retired Colonel from the Marine Corps; he's going to be our head of security. He also has some contacts in D.C and other places to get us some government contracts on some software that your father and Chuck designed." Sarah replied.

"That's fantastic!" _Elliejoy squeal #3_

"That's _awesome_, bro." The Captain says with a stern look at the happy couple.

"I don't understand though, how are you three going to pay for the start-up costs?"

"Well Ellie, I guess the truth had to come out eventually. I left D.C to escape not only my ex, but also my family. I am a Harvard graduate with a business degree from a wealthy family. I didn't count on falling in love out here; I have enough money to cover the costs."

Ellie notices a strange look coming from Chuck, but ignores it, for now. "I always wondered how you could afford a Porsche."

"My car was the one thing I couldn't leave behind in D.C." Sarah smiles.

"So what's for dinner, sis?" Chuck says hoping to change the topic of conversation.

"I made your favorite – Lasagna!"

"I thought that's what I smelled." Chuck gave her one of his best smiles, not quite a reserved for Sarah smile, but pretty close.

"It's ready, I'll just finish up a few things then we can eat."

A few minutes pass having everyone sitting at the table eating and engaging in light conversation topics.

"Oh my god, Ellie, this is so good!" Sarah moans while taking a bite.

"I agree, this is _awesome, _babe."

Chuck is too busy stuffing his face to respond but nods in agreement with Sarah.

Ellie responds happily, "I'm glad you all like it."

"Oh, we forgot to mention. The apartment we are getting is up the stairs, right outside your apartment. I was in there earlier and I could hear your squealing while we were on the phone."

"That's awesome, bro."

"You really need to realize your own strength and you ability to cause deafness with your squeals, sis." Chuck jokes.

"Sorry, not possible little bro." Ellie responds with a smirk. "Hmm, how about a movie?"

Chuck looks at Sarah and sees her nod. "Sure."

As Sarah reaches to grab the dishes, Chuck stops her and says he and Devon will clean up.

"Perfect, we'll have a little girl talk while we wait." Ellie responds while grabbing Sarah and dragging her to the couch with a bottle of wine in hand.

Once Chuck and Devon reach the kitchen, Chuck starts up the conversation. "Oh hey Captain…think we could skip the cardio tomorrow? I'm going to be pretty tired if you know what I mean."

"Not a chance, you and Sarah can thank me later." Devon says with a wink.

"That woman will be the death of me…a very good death of me." Chuck says with a sigh.

Devon laughs.

"Maybe you could use an extra wang energy drink, bro."

"Maybe."

"So…is this is all real then? You two are together, for real?"

"Yeah…finally after all this time, it is for real."

"Wait a minute, I know that look. You never slept with that woman before?" Devon says in disbelief.

"Well…no…we almost did."

"How do you almost sleep with her, what stopped you?"

"Fucking Morgan. I swear, I almost killed him at least every day over the past four months or so."

"What did the little guy do?"

"He stole my emergency condom in my wallet and wrote "IOU one condom your pal Morgan."

"That's so not awesome, bro."

"Yeah no kidding."

"So what about the company…is that just a cover?"

"Sort of, there will be business and I will really be the CEO. Sarah really will be the VP and Casey will really be head of security. I'll probably hire a few people from the Buy More, that way they will avoid doing actual work that might make them curious as to why a few things are a little _off._"

"Not a bad idea." Devon finishes his thoughts.

"Morgan has mad work avoidance skills. I want to help Big Mike out since Emitt took over, I owe to him, and as long as I give him donuts and Danish, he'll be happy. I'll try and help my little buddy out and get Anna to come work for me. She'll probably be one of the only people doing real work, part of the time at least. My dad will give us some software he has designed, for us to sell to the government. So while it is actually made to be a cover, it will end up being a real business. It will also give us fewer restrictions if we have to leave town on a mission." Chuck finishes explaining.

"So how's the training coming along?"

"…well most of the day was taken up by working things out with Sarah and some spy related stuff that came up."

"Anything I should know about?"

"Not really, pretty boring stuff overall." Chuck tries to play off the rollercoaster of a day he has gone though.

Meanwhile in the living room Sarah and Ellie are talking.

"So…moving in together? Any wedding bells on the horizon?" Ellie starts up the inquisition.

"Hopefully, the past four months have been hell to be quite honest, Ellie." Sarah manages a small smile.

"Nuh uh, I finally got my best friend and sister back. No more calling me Ellie!" Ellie says adamantly.

Sarah tears up.

Ellie notices and immediately asks, "Sarah! What's wrong, honey?"

"I've never had a best friend before, besides your brother I mean."

"I find that hard to believe."

"As you might have guessed, I am pretty shy and…secretive I guess. I've never been able to open up to anyone until I met your brother. Even then he doesn't know everything about me. You know, your brother can be very…"

"Corny…sappy...sweet?" Ellie offers.

"Yes! One time I offered to answer any question he has about my past. It was after I accidently tripped at the Orange Orange and got a nasty bruise. He came to my hotel room with a raw hamburger to put on it and one cooked one. He just responded, no thanks, I don't need to know more about who you were, because as much as you don't think so, I already know who you are -a girl I'd like to share a cheeseburger with."

"Yeah that sounds like my brother." Ellie replies fondly.

"You know he thinks the world of you. He turned out so well because of you. I can't wait until we can make being sisters official."

Ellie hugs Sarah and whispers in her ear, with watery eyes, "Me too, I'll make sure to give my brother a kick in the ass every day until he proposes."

"I'm sure that's not necessary, we had a long talk earlier."

"Should I be worried?" Ellie joked.

"No it was sweet, he pretty much said he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, and when we're ready, to have a family of our own. You might have many nieces and nephews, sis. I want a son with curly hair to play with and embarrass him. He said he wants a daughter with blue eyes and blond hair to spoil as much as her mother."

"Awww"

"Yeah, we'll just have to keep trying until we have one of each."

"AWESOME CHUCKSTER!" A happy Devon, overhearing the last part of the conversation, walks in and sits down beside his wife.

Chuck sits down beside Sarah and gives her a quick kiss. They both just sit there staring into each other eyes for a few minutes.

"Ok, maybe we can skip the movie tonight, I think you two have other things you'd rather do."

"I'll bet!" Boomed the Captain.

Ellie slaps Devon's arm. "What did I tell you earlier? That is my little brother! Eww."

Chuck blushes and Sarah laughs at her lover's and new sister's expense.

Sarah and Chuck stand up and make their way to the door with Devon and Ellie following. They exchange hugs, even the bro-hug with Devon and Chuck.

"Same time tomorrow, Captain?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah, we might be running longer, if the proper motivation is provided for you Chuckster."

"What might that be Devon?" Sarah asks playfully while Chuck stands there clueless.

"I thought you might have a change of view tomorrow, bro."

"Yeah I imagine he will! Alright see you two tomorrow!" Sarah responds.

Ellie and Devon wave and close the door.

_Oh right I told Morgan to make himself scarce. _"Hey Sarah, I told Morgan to make himself scare tonight. We should still have a few hours to ourselves."

Sarah doesn't respond, she just grabbed him and rushed to the door. Morgan actually did make himself scarce and they weren't interrupted.

* * *

**Vegas, Nevada – Emily Irving's Apartment**

**August 5, 2010 **

**2:05 AM Thursday**

An exhausted Emily Irving makes her way up the elevator, completely exhausted. _This double life is killing me, my normal job during the day, and then working for The Ring's biological department by night. Hmm…well maybe I'll be able to separate Chuck from that bitch CIA agent someday and we'll be together again. _Emily smiles at that. _Yes, I'll be back for you someday Chuck._

Emily makes gets off at her floor and makes her way to her apartment. When she gets to the door, she gets out her keys and unlocks it then steps inside. At first she is too tired to notice everything being turned inside and out. By the time she notices, it is too late. She already closed her door and locked it. As she turns on the lights, she feels a gloved hand wrap around and cup her mouth from behind.

Vincent whispers into her ear, "I hear you joined The Ring, how very unprofessional."

Jill Roberts starts shaking, she knows that voice and what this means.

Vincent yanks her back deeper into the hallway. When he is satisfied that it would look like she stumbled upon some robbers – in one swift motion he pulls out a sharp kitchen knife and severs her carotid artery and casually tosses her to the floor, along with the red knife. He made sure to watch her taking her last breath as he rummaged through her purse, taking all her credit cards, debit cards, and cash. He then quickly takes all the jewelry and small electronic devices he found earlier and makes his way out into the night.

"Orion."

"Target eliminated."

"Acknowledged. Get some rest then return to LA tomorrow."

Line goes dead on both ends; there is no need for pleasantries.

End Chapter 7

* * *

R&R - Sorry to those of you who wanted Jill to make a comeback.


	8. Chuck vs Training Day

_Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. If there is something that annoyed you from season 3 that you would like to see it changed and put in this story, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in somehow. After all, that is the main reason I started writing this. I still do not own Chuck._

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you like it._

Chapter 8 – Chuck vs. Training Day

* * *

**Casa Bartowski-Grimes**

**August 5, 2010**

**4:50 AM Thursday**

Chuck awoke to one of his new favorite things, a Sarah Walker, who is only wearing panties and one of his old Stanford t-shirts kissing down his jaw line and back up to his ear.

She whispers in his ear. "Wake up sweetie; we have an hour until you have to go out with the Captain."

_Yeah…this definitely beats waking up to freezing water to the face. _"That requires me to leave this room and I'm not sure how I feel about that." Chuck murmurs as he attacks her lips.

_I could get used to waking up like this. _Sarah thought to herself smugly, all too happy with herself. "We begin weapons training today."

"So not the time Sarah." Chuck says as he surprises her by flipping her over and then streams kisses starting from her neck all the way down to her…

"Ohhh my god, Chuck, don't you DARE stop." Sarah moaned.

_I suppose it can wait_. And that was her last coherent thought for the following hour.

* * *

**Casa Woodcomb**

**August 5, 2010**

**5:45 AM Thursday**

The day of Chuck's second mission, as agent-in-training, Operation Chuck vs. The Frat Boy, co-planned by instructor Walker. Chuck grabs his pitcher of ice water and keys and heads out the door of Casa Bartowski-Grimes.

He nears objective one, the front door of Casa Woodcomb. _I just better not walk in on my sister and brother in law, like I did when they were in the shower…ewww… _

Chuck slowly unlocks the front door and slowly opens the door. The first thing he notices as his eyes adjust to the darkness is the sleeping form of his best friend, Morgan Grimes. _I'll have to be extra careful, his hearing is impeccable. I didn't think he would come here to make himself scarce. This must have been Ellie's doing. _Sarah had recommended going in just socks, so he didn't make as much noise along the floor. After all, who would know better than Sarah Walker?

Chuck neared the second objective, the stairs. He quickly, but quietly makes his way up the stairs. Chuck, the unbalanced and uncoordinated one, somehow managed to make it up the stairs without waking Morgan or alerting the Woodcombs as to their impending early shower.

Chuck nears the third objective, the bedroom door. Chuck puts his head up against the door to listen for any sounds, after a few minutes of just hearing soft snoring, he is confident enough to open to door. He reaches out to turn the handle and _shit. It is locked. _

_Chuck's eyes roll back._

_Designs for the lock._

_Diagrams on lockpicking._

Chuck lets a grin make its way across his mouth, in a classic post-flash smirk. He puts the pitcher of water on the ground quietly, then quickly pulls out one of Sarah's lock picking sets and gets to work. Within seconds he has the feeble lock opened and begins to open the door.

_Thank god the Captain is _awesome _at keeping doors oiled. _

-X-

Across the courtyard, Sarah Walker and John Casey are watching his progress on the various bugs placed in the hallways. They do not have their bedroom bugged but they imagine they'll know if he is successful or not.

"You know, he isn't doing half bad." Casey grunted.

"I am pleasantly surprised too, I expected him to wake up Morgan." Sarah replied.

"What the fu…Did…he just flash...on a door…to get revenge on his BROTHER-IN-LAW? Pffft." _Not bad actually._

Sarah doesn't respond with words, she just grins. If Casey had studied her face a bit more before looking back at the monitors, he might have noticed a slight blush as she remembered her earlier conversation with Chuck.

_**If you pull this off Chuck, I'll share a shower with you when you get back from the run. She just watched as his jaw moved up and down as he let the implications set in, speechless. She chuckled as he sprinted to grab his keys and fill up a pitcher of water.**_

_Get a hold of yourself Walker. You can't be blushing like this all the time. _

-X-

Chuck creeps in quietly, instantly recognizing Ellie's soft snoring. He makes his way to the opposite side of the bed and grins. _Let's see how you like to be woken up by freezing water to the face, bro. _Chuck quietly removes the cap and looks at the alarm clock. 5:49. _Anytime now…_

The most annoying buzzing noise slowly ramps up in volume. Before it can get too loud to wake Ellie, Devon smacks the snooze button. Chuck seizes the opportunity and tilts the pitcher, bottoms up, the water landing all over Devon's face, luckily missing Ellie.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Boomed a not-quite awake Devon.

"Revenge is a dish best served ice cold, bro." Chuck says while sprinting out the room and down the stairs. His laughter wakes Morgan who jumps out of the sofa and assumes a ninja (or what he assumes is a ninja) attack pose. Chuck continues to book it to the door and runs out to the courtyard laughing hysterically. He makes his way over to the fountain and sits down, continuing to laugh.

Sarah joins him in the courtyard laughing as well. She makes her way over to Chuck and sits down on his lap. "Nice job. I see my lock picking set came in handy."

"Yeah, want it back?"

"Nah I've got a few more, keep it."

Chuck reaches up and pulls her face down for a lingering kiss. At this point, Devon comes walking out of the door.

"Ok, I guess I deserved that. You are on your own when Ellie finds out and has to get rid of wet sheets and pillows." Devon said with a cocky grin.

"Actually, she knew about this mission last night. She agreed you had it coming!" Sarah said, amid another round of laughter. Chuck and Devon just looked at her shocked.

"Uh bro, we might want to be careful with these two ladies teaming up around here." Devon said.

"Nah, I'm glad they are bonding too." Chuck says and hugs Sarah closer.

"So, feel up to 10 miles today Chuck?" Sarah asks.

"WHAT? I BARELY MADE IT 5 YESTURDAY."

"Ok ok, we'll stick to 5 for today." Devon says.

"We?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah, I'm going too." Sarah adds.

Chuck's eyes narrow. _She's up to something._

"Be right back, I need to change into workout clothes." Sarah quickly makes her way through the Morgan door and changes. She comes back out a few minutes later with her hair in a ponytail and in her work out short shorts with a sports bra and with an old shirt of Chuck's over it. The group heads out to begin their run towards the beach. As they head out the sun is just making its way over the horizon.

Over an hour later, the group is still running on the beach, the sun is higher in the sky and Sarah and Devon are talking while Chuck drifted about 10 feet behind the pair.

Devon whispers conspiratorially to Sarah, "Think he's noticed we've already ran over 5 miles?"

"No, I think he has other things on his mind at the moment." Sarah replies with an evil grin as she looks back and sees Chuck's gaze.

Chuck is in a daze watching Sarah's sweaty legs and thighs as she runs. He is completely oblivious to the pain forming in his legs.

Devon laughs and pushes on.

"How are you holding up Chuck?" Sarah calls out. _Poor Chuck, spy 101 – misdirection._

"I'm good for at least another couple of miles." Chuck replies.

Devon and Sarah break out in laughter at their plan working.

About another hour later Chuck crashes through the front door of his apartment and falls over onto the hard wood floor. Sarah suppresses a laugh and puts on a worried tone, "Chuck, what's wrong?"

"I. Can't. Move. My. Legs." Chuck manages to say between pants.

Sarah grins, "Fine. I guess I'll just shower alone then."

"HWAT?"

"Cya in a bit, Chuck." Sarah says skipping off to the bathroom, but not before taking her sweaty shirt off, leaving her in just her sports bra and short shorts.

Chuck face-plants onto the floor again after watching her walk off. _Argggghhhhhhhh. Definitely the death of me. Who needs enemy spies when I have Sarah Walker to kill me? _Chuck manages to half-walk, half-crawl to the bathroom. When he gets there Sarah is about to hop in the shower and turns to give him a wink, very much like the one when Jill asked if spy life is glamorous.

Sarah laughs to herself and almost feels guilty about Chuck suffering after the long run, almost. "We start weapons training today."

"Sarah, so. _NOT_. .." Chuck says as he opens the shower door and joins his girlfriend.

Sarah giggles and takes pity on him then wraps her arms around him. "Let me do all the work this time," she says as she leans in and kisses him passionately.

-X-

Ellie was curious how the mission went earlier, well both missions – she heard about Chuck's _extended _run and was slightly worried. So she walked into the apartment, checking the bedroom, but seeing nothing she sticks her head into the bathroom which was unlocked and squeals. "MY EYES! WHERE'S THE MIND BLEACH!" She shouts running straight out of the apartment, towards her own with her eyes still covered by her hands.

-X-

"Eh, turnabout is fair play." Chuck whispers and focuses his attention back on a very beautiful and very talented Sarah Walker.

* * *

**Sarah's Porsche**

**August 5, 2010**

**9:00 AM Thursday**

_He looks so peaceful; I really don't want to wake him up. Maybe I'll let him sleep for another 30 minutes. _Sarah says to herself and brushes a stray curl away from his face. She settles down and watches her new boyfriend and lover sleep peacefully in the passenger seat.

"Hey sweetie, wake up, we're here." Sarah gently shakes Chuck's shoulder 32 minutes later.

"Huh? What?" Chuck asks while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We're here, come on. You'll like this place, trust me."

Sarah drives into a NSA training base that Beckman worked out for them to use during Chuck's training. She pulls up in front of a large hanger and parks the car. She quickly gives Chuck a peck on the lips and then gets out. Chuck follows quickly behind her.

"We have this hanger all to ourselves for the week." Sarah adds as they walk in the doors.

"No FUCKING WAY!" Chuck exclaims looking around. There is a tower that you use to zip line down into the training area with. From what he can tell from where he is standing, it is a quick course through a boat. The second floor, which you drop down into, looks like it has large windows common on large freighters.

"Look familiar?" Sarah asks with a grin.

"It looks just like the training mission out of Call of Duty!" Chuck says excitedly.

"Yeah, almost, come over here first." She takes him over to some monitors showing the scenario.

"Wow this is actually pretty close to that scenario. Not quite but close. So how long should it take for someone like, you or Casey to get through this?" Chuck asks in awe.

"We thought it might help if you had some familiarity. So we built the training scenario from Call of Duty. It obviously takes longer to get through it in real life, but it doesn't take that much longer. We'll come back to this later; I just couldn't wait to show you this. We have to go to the firing range first and get you familiar with various weapons. Oh and I have Casey beat at 29.31 seconds, he's a little pissed he can't get past the 32 second mark." Sarah says with a grin.

_I love this woman so much. _

"Come on; let's get you started on weapons." Sarah says as she grabs his hand and makes her way outside. They walk for a couple of minutes and arrive at an indoor firing range. Sarah lets go of his hand and opens the door and walks in. She shows the guard her ID and he kicks everyone out then steps out himself.

"Uhh…what was that?"

"Beckman doesn't want anyone to watch your training with the exception of team members. Orion has probably…"

_Chirp, chirp_

Sarah looks down at her cell phone and reads the text message.

**Surveillance is down. Enjoy your day at the range. **

Sarah shows Chuck the message and grins, "Come on, we'll have to get you a feel for which guns you want to use."

Sarah takes him over to a table with a bunch of weapons already lined out by the on duty officer who was aware of them coming by the General. On the first table rested a number of different pistols. He immediately noticed Sarah's Smith and Wesson 5906, a Desert Eagle, Sig Sauer P228, a M9, a Heckler and Koch Mark 23, and lastly a M1911.

"See any you like?" Sarah asks.

"Chuck grabs the 5906."

"Are you trying to tell me something Chuck?" Sarah asks playfully.

"Sarah, maybe I just trust your judgment!"

Sarah chuckles. "Alright. Step up to this line and assume a firing stance."

While Chuck walks up, Sarah grabs a few pre-loaded clips and walks up to the booth with him. She pulls on his right arm and corrects his firing stance; then after he lifts the gun and points down range.

"Have you tried to flash yet?"

"No, not yet - want me to?"

"No. Just get a feel for the guns first."

Chuck gets used to the sight and then grabs a clip and loads the gun. He corrects his stance and aims down range.

"Whenever you are ready."

_Bang, bang_

Sarah laughs. "Uh, try aiming at the target and don't close your eyes."

_Bang, bang_

Sarah smirks. "Better, I guess, at least you hit the target." She wraps her arms around him to steady his aim. "There try now."

_Damn she smells good. _Chuck grins before firing.

_Bang, bang_

"At least your eyes stayed open this time. Finish the clip."

Four shots ring out. "Eh, I don't really like this gun. Sorry honey."

Sarah laughs and says, "It's fine, try another one."

Chuck grabs the Sig Sauer P228 from the table and a 12 round clip. He then walks up to the firing range and keeps the pistol aimed down range. "Hey Sarah, aren't you going to help my aim?" He asks cheekily.

Sarah laughs. "Sure." She walks up and steadies his aim. "Try now"

Three shots ring out. 1 in the left knee, one in the crotch, and the last goes wide and hits the right hand.

Chuck takes an over-exaggerated gulp and looks back at her, seeing a grin form on her face. "Uh. Are you trying to tell me something, Sarah?" Chuck asks afraid of the answer.

"Whatever do you mean, sweetie?" Sarah asks innocently.

Chuck turns and assumes a firing stance, this time on his own.

Three more shots. One to the knee, one to the lower torso, and the last to the chest.

"I never thought I would see the day, Chuck." Sarah says amused.

"Yeah well…"

Chuck empties the rest of the clip. A few shots go wide, but the rest hit the target somewhere at least.

"Next." Sarah commands as she brings the target closer to them and puts a new one up.

Chuck once again, walks back to the table and picks up the M1911 and a 9 round clip. He then walks back to the range and unloads on the next target in three round bursts.

"Hey not bad this time, 3 chest shots! Almost hit the head too." Sarah says peering at the target, the bullet lodged to the left of the head about an inch.

Chuck walks up to the table and grabs the M9 and a few clips, having guessed he would like the M9 the best, he saved it for last. He walks up the line and fires a few 3 round bursts. He ends up hitting the target with each shot and in a much closer area. The next few bursts hit the target in a few times in the liver and kidney. He quickly fires off the last 3 shots hitting nothing major.

He quickly ejects the clip and slams the next clip and loads a bullet into the chamber.

Sarah just raises a eyebrow when she sees him reload a pistol for the first time since he began. She gets the machine to bring back the used paper target while he reloads.

Once the new target is back down range, Chuck starts emptying the clip in 3 round bursts again; this time he manages to hit the liver twice, once in a kidney, twice in the heart, a few in the throat, and one in the head. The rest hit other various places starting with the stomach.

"Yeah I definitely like the recoil on the M9 the best." Chuck says appreciating his improvement in such a short time.

"You are a natural, must be all that Call of Duty." Sarah says laughing. "Alright if you can hit a new target twice in the heart and once in the head, with only 3 shots, I'll do that thing you liked with my tongue, tonight." Sarah whispers in his ear seductively.

"Done." Chuck says with confidence and puts down the M9. _She didn't specify if I could use the Intersect or not. _Chuck smiles to himself as he walks over to the table and grabs another clip. Chuck asks over his shoulder, "So that's the deal? Shoot the target twice in the heart and once in the head? Nothing else?"

"That's right."

_She should really learn to specify._

Sarah smiles to herself in satisfaction. _I wonder if he realizes I don't care if he uses the Intersect or not. Nah, he's pretty clueless about these things. Besides, this deal is pretty pointless, I would have done it anyways._

As Sarah has her back turned getting a new target put up, Chuck looks at the M9 resting beside her on the counter.

_Chuck's eyes roll back._

_Bullet trajectories and effective range of the M9._

_M9 recoil rate._

_Alternative versions of M9s._

_How to field strip and clean a M9._

_Everything else about the production of a M9…_Chuck surprises himself when he gets bored learning about someone he really doesn't give two shits about, designing the M9 and realizes he just stopped the flood of information. He quickly turns around and looks over at the M1911 and forces himself to flash again.

_Chuck's eyes roll back again._

_Bullet trajectories and effective range of the M1911._

_M1911 recoil rate._

_Alternative versions of M1911s._

_How to field strip and clean a M1911. As more information is about to pour into his subconscious he cuts it off._

_Well that could come in handy. I should really ask my dad about that. I had no idea that was even possible. _

Chuck quickly grabs the clip he was reaching for and jogs over to Sarah at the range. He then ejects the spent clip and reloads the M9. He assumes the correct stance and lets the Intersect input firing data into his consciousness and lets off three successive shots.

Two to the heart, one to the head.

"So now would be a good time for me to tell you I found something very interesting about the Intersect, honey?" Chuck says with a lop-sided grin.

"You mean you used the Intersect to WIN A BET?" Sarah says angrily. _No one said I couldn't mess with him._

"You didn't specify!" Chuck states.

"I'm actually proud of you. You've done very well. We're not done yet though. Why don't you finish off that clip first? Also tell me later, this isn't exactly the most private area." Sarah says laughing.

Chuck pouts then lifts the gun and unloads the rest of the clip on the target, without even looking at it. He then ejects the clip and flicks the safety back on.

"Show off!" Sarah says in a mock-serious tone.

"You know you like it." Chuck quips as he grabs her and pulls her into a long kiss.

_Indeed I do. _"Alright. You have 20 minutes to take apart each pistol used and clean them. Time starts now!" Sarah says with an evil grin.

"I hate you." Chuck says with a pout.

"No you don't." Sarah says with a laugh.

"No I don't." He gives her one last kiss and grabs the M9 and walks over to the table and gets to work."

19 minutes and 45 seconds later…"15, 14,..10,…5, 4, 3,…"

"Done."

"Not bad."

"Alright. We're done for the day in here. The Captain will be doing some weight training with you today to build some more muscle in a few hours."

_Groan_

"Lunch?" Sarah asks.

"Sure." The couple finishes up and Sarah lets the officer in charge of the range know they are done and thanks him.

Once they are in the confines of her car, Sarah asks him what he meant about the Intersect earlier. "So what did you mean you found something out about the Intersect?"

"Well, when I first flashed on the M9…it was giving me all this _really _boring crap about who made the weapon and what not. I just thought to myself, I wish I could skip this, and kind of I don't know how to describe it…turned my thoughts off I guess? Cleared my mind? I don't know. Anyways the point is, I can turn off my flashes."

"Wow. Orion mentioned that might be possible much later in your training, but nothing this soon."

"What else did he mention?" Chuck asked curiously.

"He wanted to talk with you first; he didn't even tell me everything. It was just something in passing to try and get you to work on. Apparently all I had to do was seduce you into using the Intersect to win a bet that I would have done what you won anyways!" Sarah says with an evil grin and begins to speed out towards the base gates.

"I hate you." Chuck says with a suppressed smile.

"No you don't."

"You're right, I don't - I love you." Chuck says, admitting defeat.

"I love you too." Sarah says with a smirk.

* * *

**NSA Training Base**

**August 9, 2010**

**9:00 AM Monday**

Four days have passed with Sarah working on sidearm training, Casey improving his hand to hand conditioning, and The Captain working on his physical conditioning. Chuck and Sarah being too tired to do anything outside either her hotel room or his room at Casa Bartowski-Grimes outside of training, stay inside most the time.

"Alright Chuck. Time to work on assault rifles and submachine guns; I've already got a good idea which submachine gun you will be using. Pick up the MP5 and give it a try. I want you to empty two clips without the Intersect, then one with the Intersect's help." Sarah ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck walks over to the same table that he has been using since last Thursday and peers at the various weapons spread out. He flashes on the names of those he doesn't recognize, but stops before he can get any more detail. He sees a G36, a HK416 , and a M16A4.

Sarah notices him looking at the assault rifles and says, "I thought you might like the HK416 the most, but I brought the M16A4 just in case you preferred semi-automatic rifles instead. In most close quarters situations you would be using the MP5, so you still might want a semi-automatic for some situations."

"Right." Chuck grabs the black MP5-N and 3 clips then walks over to the range. He quickly loads the gun and chambers a round then begins to open up on the target. The first time he tries to get a feel for the recoil and barely hits the target, emptying half of the 30 round clip. The second time he fires in shorter bursts, five at a time. Out of the 15 shots he hits the target ten times.

"Better. A few fatal shots." Sarah says after she retracts the target and peers at the bullet holes. She pauses for a few seconds thinking to herself then turns to face him and asks, "Chuck there's something I have to ask…what happened to the guy who was afraid of guns? Now you use them like an extension of your hand. Hell you are progressing faster than anyone I've ever had to train or seen training."

"It's simple, what if something happened to you or Casey, or any of my friends and family if the need arose, because I was too afraid to use a gun? I'll always be the guy who hates guns, but I've finally realized that…me being afraid of guns and refusing to use them will just get someone killed eventually. If that was you…well I could never live with myself." Chuck tries to explain.

"I wasn't trying to guilt you or anything, I was just curious about your sudden change, that's all." Sarah willed him to believe her.

"The hardest part will come when I finally have to kill someone. Sarah, I'll need your help when that happens. The thought just sickens me; I'll always try and get around it. But I'll do what becomes necessary to save lives, especially my family and yours. Remember, a daughter with blue eyes and blond hair, along with a son with curly hair and brown eyes. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that happens someday."

"Okay. Sorry to bring that up in the middle of all this. I shouldn't…"

"No, it's fine. I don't want you to hesitate if you need to talk to me about something, anything – I'll always be here for you, I promise." Chuck puts the MP5 down and leans over and gives her a quick kiss. "Alright, I've still got another clip before I use the Intersect." Chuck picks up the MP5 and reloads it then assumes his firing position and goes through the whole clip in 5 round bursts.

Sarah lets out a whistle. "Maybe you don't need the Intersect, Chuck." Sarah says with a grin. She brings the target closer and peers at it. "Look at the groups of shots; they are all packed together nicely. Even the ones that might not normally be fatal, taking 4 rounds to the hip can be devastating, maybe even life threatening. Alright, with the Intersect now. We'll do this different, since the Intersect is pretty much cheating. I want you to fire on the targets on opposite sides of our usual target. Try and make the clusters as close to the heart, liver, throat, or head."

Chuck reloads his weapon while Sarah switches out the target. He flashes on it, getting the usual information as the other weapons. When the target is back in place, he assumes his firing stance and fires off the whole clip in bursts, 10 shots per target.

"Damn, that's impressive. When I said try to hit those 4 places, I didn't mean those were the only places you could hit," Sarah laughs with a bright smile. She retracts the three adjacent targets. Each one has multiple headshots, shots to the heart, throat, and liver. "Alright, get a feel for the HK416 and M16A4. Same thing as what you did with the MP5, except an additional two clips on your own.

After about an hour Chuck finishes up and cleans each weapon he used.

"So when do I get to run through the Call of Duty course?"

"Soon. Right now, if you are feeling up to it?" Sarah asks with a grin.

"Hell yes, lead the way!" Chuck said excitedly.

They make it over to the hanger with the boat training course and Sarah leaves Chuck at the monitors for him to watch her do a run through, but first she gives him an earpiece and puts one in her own ear. Sarah climbs up the tower and grabs a MP5, her trusty S&W, a few extra clips for both, and 4 flash bangs. "Start the clock when I touch the ground, Chuck!" With that, Sarah zip lines down and Chuck starts the clock. As she touches the ground, she pulls out the MP5.

Three targets spring up, she puts two bullets in each, without stopping, in a run towards the stairs leading down to the first floor. As she sprints down the stairs, she tosses a flash bang around the corner, knocking it into a room with a few more targets. By the time she gets down the stairs, it is clear for her to go in. She doesn't slow in the slightest and takes out two more targets that spring up. Through the door, there is another group of targets that spring up and she takes both out. Across the hall there is another room with more targets, she tosses another flash bang and takes out both targets. She then sprints out the door, course completed.

"So how did I do?" Sarah asks, adrenaline still flowing.

"31.2"

"Bullshit."

"I swear that is what it says. At least you beat Casey."

Sarah's competitive side kicks in and she growls out "Wrong thing to say, Chuck."

_Oh shit. _"Maybe I should run through the course so you can laugh at me."

"Nice try, I'm going again."

She quickly scales the latter and reloads her MP5 and grabs a few more flash bangs. She runs through the course again and sprints out to the same spot to ask for her time.

"Sooo…how did I do?" Sarah asks with a tone almost daring him to say she did worse.

"Excellent job, honey, you did it that time in 29.12."

"Casey is going to be so pissed I did even better." Sarah says as she makes her way over to Chuck and grabs him and roughly pulls him in for a kiss. After she catches her breath she tells him to give it a go.

The first try, Chuck fails miserably pulling in a whopping 45 seconds. He managed to trip down the stairs and trip walking through a door, but at least he accidently shot a target when he fell through the door.

"Oh my god" Sarah gasps out, "THAT was HORRIBLE!"

He gives it another try, 42 seconds, another one after that – 46 seconds (he tripped three times). On his fourth try he starts to get mad at Sarah's constant laughing. He gets in the zone and makes it down to 38 seconds.

Sarah's laughter cracks over the com again, as Chuck makes his way up the latter sweaty and aching all over.

_Oh yeah? Let's see whose laughing when I beat your time, __**honey.**__"_

Chuck scales the latter and reloads his MP5. He makes his way to the zip line and repels down. He drops to using one hand and pulls the MP5 off his shoulder as he hits the ground and starts shooting as he sprints to the door. He makes his way to the stairs and shoots the baddie at the bottom without pause. He drops the MP5 and cocks back a flash bang into the door as he makes his way down. As he is about to go around the corner, he pulls out his M9 and takes a shot at both targets, hitting them. He makes his way through the rest of the course, but instead of doing exactly what Sarah did, he cheated and shot the last two targets through the thin wooden wall.

"So how did I do?" Chuck asks out of breath.

"…." No response.

"Sarah?"

"…." Notta. A few seconds pass and Chuck's ears are almost blown out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEAT MY TIME. WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU FLASH?"

Chuck's second of self-satisfaction was over, replaced by fear. _What was that note to self? Don't piss off Sarah Walker? Hmm…but the second note was she is very hot when mad._ Chuck hesitantly makes his way over to the monitors to see Sarah pacing and hearing her mutter, "I can't believe my nerd boyfriend beat _me_, by a WHOLE second no less."

Chuck decides to give her a break and come clean about cheating at the end. "Sooo…I kind of skipped a flash bang and shot the last two targets through the wall."

Sarah's head snaps over to him with a grin. "Hah! So you did something to beat me! You cheated! Wait a minute; you shot them through the wall?" Sarah rewinds and looks at the footage. "Wow that is actually pretty impressive. I guess that great memory of yours is useful for something besides just the Intersect." Sarah walks over and kisses him again. "You know what this means right?"

"Huh?" Chuck replies in a daze.

"You beat Casey. This I have got to see. Do a run through with the Intersect's help and we'll compare time differences."

"Meaning, you want to compare yourself against my computerish brain?"

"Yes, exactly, you know me so well!" Sarah responds with a brilliant smile.

"Let me sit down and have a drink to recover first. Devon's workouts, not to mention _our _workouts are helping out a lot, but I've still got a ways to go before I break out of my nerd shell."

Sarah laughs and grabs him a bottle of water from a cooler and motions for him to sit down on it. Once he does, she sits down on his lap and leans against him. She whispers, "I'm so proud of you. So far your training is going far better than anyone could have expected. Your firearms training is going exceptionally well, I'm sure you'll be amazing in the explosive and sniping areas too. Casey also said you've picked up your flashes and are lasting much longer and even coming out with a few wins against him. He's also noticed you have picked up some moves that have stuck with you, long after the flash expired. He also mentioned you are even using the Intersect in a completely different way than it was envisioned making your own styles, combining Jujitsu and Kung Fu and some others to adapt to certain situations. Which I'm sure we should have anticipated how well you would integrate yourself with the 2.0, you have always been brilliant. You didn't need a supercomputer brain for that."

She continues, "Your coordination, with the exception of today's tripping has also increased a lot. Your movements are being more methodical, almost like you are trying to anticipate everything you are trying to do in training situations. However, you are still relatively the same outside of those situations. I'm hoping you'll be able adjust from being a spy to a civilian and back and forth relatively easy. Only time will tell though. It is hard to remember that you've only been going at this training for nearly a week." She finished her monologue with a long, lingering kiss. "I just want you to know how much I love you. I understand why you are changing yourself now; I respect that and love you even more for it. Just make a promise to me that you'll try and be the same goofy nerd for me, at least outside of missions, I can't completely lose that guy. He's the guy I want to marry and start a family with. Don't let this change you into a cold, emotionless, shell of your former self."

Chuck hugs her tightly and nuzzles into her shoulder, "I promise that I'll always try and be that guy and I love you and always will."

"Alright, had enough rest?" Sarah asks with a sparkle in her eyes as she stands up.

He grabs her before she turns away and pulls her in for a long, mind-blowing kiss. She's afraid to move because her legs have turned to mush and he just jogs off to the ladder with a smirk.

As he gets to the top and reloads his M9 and MP5, his earpiece cracks to life. "If you EVER kiss me like that and leave me hanging, I will hurt you, a lot. But not in places I intend to use." He can hear the smile in her voice, even though he still takes the threat very seriously.

Chuck flashes and makes his way to the rope. "I would never dream of it babe." Chuck launches himself off the ladder at a much faster pace than before. About 5 feet up he pulls out his M9 while making his way to the floor, target data already making its way into his consciousness from previous runs through the course. He dashes to the stairs firing off a single shot to each target, barely looking as he goes. He runs down the stairs already cocking the flash bang and sends it in a richotche through the door, before the target at the bottom of the stairs can spring up, he whips out a tactical knife and slices it. He quickly progresses into the next room with the tactical knife in one hand, the M9 in the other. He takes out the targets in a sprint through the door. He launches the knife as another target springs up and fires at the other one in the room. In the same motion as the toss, he grabs a flash bang and sends it into the last room. He quickly fires at the two dummies, this time, not through the wall. He dashes out and asks for the time.

"Holy shit. Uhh, I still have a long way to go before I have a computer for a brain. You beat me by 3 seconds. I'm not even sure where that whole knife thing of yours came from. Do you?"

"About that…as I was making my way through the door to the stairs, I realized I could shave off half a second or so by knifing the target instead of pulling the M9 back up. Plus it also helps out on one of the other targets later."

"That wasn't with the Intersect's help?"

"No, that time it was me."

"Impressive…hold on Casey is calling." Sarah says through the mic. "Walker, secure."

"Casey, secure. I need to talk to both you and Bartowski in private."

"What's going on Casey?" Sarah asks worried.

"It's a long story but the cliff note version is, I left a fiancé when I joined a Special Forces team back in my twenties. Well I didn't know it, but she also has a daughter, my daughter. The Ring took them, they found out about me through your relation to Carina in Pakistan. We never thought to alter her mission files from back then." Casey says full of rage.

"We're on our way." Sarah says in her agent voice. Chuck doesn't bother to ask, he just heads out the door with Sarah and they sprint to her Porsche.

* * *

End Chapter 8


	9. Chuck vs Poker

_Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. If there is something that annoyed you from season 3 that you would like to see it changed and put in this story, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in somehow. After all, that is the main reason I started writing this. I still do not own Chuck. _

_This chapter shouldn't be too bad, a little violence, a little death – nothing worse than what is in the previous chapters._

Chapter 9 – Chuck vs. Poker

* * *

_Previously: __"Remember when Orion mentioned I had a fiancé? Well I didn't know it, but she also has a daughter, my daughter. The Ring took them, they found out about me through your relation to Carina in Pakistan. We never thought to alter her mission files from back then." Casey says full of rage._

_

* * *

_

**Castle**

**August 9, 2010**

**8:07 PM Monday**

Sarah briefed Chuck on the drive back to Castle. By the time they got there, their minds were swimming with the complications that could arise from this mission. When they into Castle, Casey was already finishing his briefing with Beckman and Orion. Sarah and Chuck went and stood beside Casey facing the monitor.

"We'll talk about how your real name is Alex Colbern later, _Colonel._ Until then, do what you need to do, to get your daughter and her mother back." Beckman then terminated the conference.

"Dad do you have anything on where they have taken her?"

"I found some footage of their van. They took them to a Ring safe house about 20 minutes away from your location. Be careful, thermal imaging shows at least 20 hostiles. It looks like The Ring is trying to connect anyone to Sarah. They'll keep going through contacts; I'm still not sure how he found out about Carina." Orion responded and uploaded the address to one of the monitors. "You'll have to move fast, they will either be torturing them or move them after nightfall and do it someplace else."

"Any idea who is behind this in The Ring?" Chuck asked worriedly, already suspecting the answer.

"Yes. Vincent is out on a separate mission and was able to retrieve some intel on Shaw's whereabouts. Unfortunately it seems he got tired of chasing ghosts in Eastern Europe and has returned to the LA area. He has arranged for the team to take Colonel Casey's daughter and her mother, he was not directly involved in the kidnapping."

"Alright, we can't waste anymore time. Call us on the road if you find anything else out." Sarah says.

"Will do." Orion terminates his end of the call.

"We leave in 5 minutes, pack what gear you need. Chuck, you are authorized to take a M9, flash bangs, and a MP5-N, nothing else until more training, Beckman's orders."

Sarah and Chuck make their way to the armory and quickly pick out their weapons, S&W 5906 and a MP5 for Sarah, M9 and MP5 for Chuck. As Chuck starts to fill up a backpack with a back up pistol for both and extra ammo clips, while Sarah quickly loads a few more magazines, Sarah says, "No matter what happens, if you have to kill someone on this mission. Come back to me Chuck, don't shut me out. I'm here for you, both to protect you as a government asset and the love of my life." She then hands him a Kevlar vest and the usual mission clothing, along with two silencers for the MP5 and M9, she grabs two for herself.

Chuck looks at her reassuringly as he takes the offered items from her. "I'll always be that guy. I love you, now let's go save John's family," he says with determination as he loads both her weapons and gives them to her and then loads both of his. He grabs a few knives and slips them into place on his mission jacket.

They run to the back entrance and up the ladder to the rear entrance of the Orange Orange to meet Casey, who already brought the van around the back.

* * *

**Ring Safe House**

**August 9, 2010**

**8:35 PM Monday**

"Look Chuck, you aren't an agent yet. I want you to stay out in the van. You are still an asset, even though you are an agent-in-training and can carry weapons. We need you to take out their surveillance and direct us to the hostages. This was Beckman's order, not until you pass your spy training." Casey says.

Chuck looks for back up from Sarah but receives none. She just mouths I'm sorry before she shuts the door.

-X-

"Where is Alex Colburn? We know you are his daughter!"

"HE DIED TWENTY YEARS AGO! HE'S A WAR HERO!" Alex screamed.

"We know he is alive, he has been causing lots of problems for the organization I work for. Either you tell us now and save yourself and your mother a lot of pain or I start with your mother."

"NO, DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" Alex yelled trying to get his attention.

-X-

"I'm in their system. Whoever designed it really doesn't know what they are doing." Chuck says smugly.

"Shut it Bartowski, just find us a way in without alerting everyone." Casey whispers harshly.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm working on it." Chuck replies. A few minutes pass before Chuck speaks again, "Alright, I've got your area of the building on a loop and I can put the other ones on a loop when needed. I can see what you are doing but they can't. The door is locked electronically, I'm about to…never mind, it is unlocked. Four hostiles directly on the other side of the door, one on each side; the other two are sitting behind a security desk."

"Copy that." Casey says.

Sarah pulls out a flash bang before Casey opens the door. He makes a countdown using three fingers. 3..2..1 Casey swings the door open a foot while Sarah launches the flash bang in. Casey nearly closes the door and opens it when they hear the small explosion. Casey quickly takes out both men by the door, while Sarah kills the two at the security desk about to draw their guns.

"Head through the door directly to your right, it leads up stairs. Get out on the third floor."

"Copy." Casey replies.

-X-

Chuck notices a few vans pulling up outside, near his van. He instinctively grabs his MP5 and M9 and leaves the van after the men walk towards the office.

-X-

The man slaps Kathleen again and yells, "TELL ME WHERE ALEX IS, WE KNOW YOU REMAINED IN CONTACT WITH HIM."

"PLEASE STOP, I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN 20 YEARS. THEY SAID HE DIED." She half cries, half yells back.

-X-

Chuck approaches the men, six in total heading towards the building. All of a sudden a man in full black mission gear comes out of the shadows with a Balaclava. He opens up on them with a M4 Carbine, dropping 4 with a shot to the chest or head before they can react. He clips the remaining two in the legs and they drop. He walks up to them and shoots them in the head to make sure they stay down.

Vincent's voice comes out, "You're improving Charles, much quieter than before and good stance. Get back to the van and run over watch for Casey, Sarah, and I. Orion is patching me through to your comms. Our missions merged together, I was tracking this group."

Chuck worried about leaving Sarah and Casey in the stairs, so with a quick nod at Vincent, he rushes back to the van. Before he gets in, he hears a few more silent pops from Vincent's M4 as Vincent makes his way to the building.

-X-

"Where the hell is Bartowski?" Casey whispers angrily.

"He'll be there, just give him a few, we can't run in blind." She whispers back just as frustrated but also worried something might have happened to him. _The van isn't exactly the safest place, I hope he's alright."_

She is brought out of her thoughts as Chuck's voice comes over their earpieces. "Sorry about that, a few vans pulled up. I was going to see what I could do to keep them outside, but Vincent showed up and took care of them. He's currently making his way through the bottom and middle floor; Orion is patching him through to our channels. Once you get out that door, there is one hostile to each side of the door as before. Down the hall there are two more outside an office door, I assume that is where Kathleen and Alex are being held. Good luck."

"Copy" Sarah says before pulling out another flash bang. Casey counts down, 3…2…1 and opens the door. Sarah tosses the flash bang inside and they easily take out the four men.

-X-

"Charles, come in."

"I'm here" Chuck replied.

"I'm on the second floor, direct me to the computer terminals."

"Take the first door on the left, two men inside."

"Roger."

Vincent comes out of the shadows and heads to the door. He listens inside to hear two Ring agents talking about the upcoming elections. Vincent opens the door and quickly shoots each of the men twice, for good measure of course. He walks to the computer and pulls out custom made Orion Tech; he patches it into the servers and begins uploading.

"Upload will take about 5 minutes."

"Acknowledged."

-X-

"I was hoping to not have to get more violent, I really do have a thing against hitting women, but you two are forcing my hand." Just as he finished his thought and began to raise his hand, the door burst open and the man was instantly killed, with a bullet to the head. Sarah quickly shot the other man in the room while Casey rushed to get his daughter and her mother out of their handcuffs.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, obviously in shock from seeing two men killed.

"Not now, we have to get out of here first. I'll answer both of your questions later."

"Chuck?" Sarah asks as she leaves the room.

"Yes? I'm still in the van; this is a first I think."

Sarah smiles despite the situation they are in, "I need you to get a hold of Devon and ask him to meet us back at his apartment. They will both need a doctor we can trust to look at their injuries."

"On it, Vincent is almost done uploading their data; my dad designed some amazing hardware." Chuck says with pride.

"Yeah yeah, save your nerdgasm for later, we're heading out now. Bring the van up."

"On my way."

Kathleen looks at John and asks, "Do I know you? You look familiar."

Alex looks at John and tries to remember where she's seen him before too.

Everyone makes it out of the building within a few minutes.

* * *

**Casa Casey**

**August 9, 2010**

**10:15 PM Monday**

Alex and Kathleen's injuries are superficial and not too bad Devon declares after checking them out. Devon then packs up his bag and leaves, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Can you trust him?" Alex asked after Devon left.

"He's my brother-in-law" Chuck responded like that explains everything.

"So who are you people?" Kathleen asks, coming out of shock and her voice full of emotion.

"She's CIA, he's NSA, and I'm well, that's a little harder to explain," Chuck responds. "John, do you want Sarah and me to leave for the next part?"

"No…no that's not necessary," Casey says as he sits down and sighs. "You both need to hear this too, I should have told you before, but it is hard to trust anyone in this business as you know. Well anyways, about twenty years ago, I was a young hot-shot sniper in the Marines. I was hoping to make it into a Special Forces unit; I was too cocky for my own good. I had a woman back home that I was deeply in love with…but one night, A Colonel for a Special Forces unit approached me. He said this is my chance to serve my country and he offered me a spot in the unit. He would send me off to training, but for me to do what I would need to do. I would have to become someone else. I thought the woman I left behind in the states, might be better off without a soldier as a husband. Always wondering if he would come back and not being able to provide a stable home life. So I decided to accept his offer. That night…Alex Colbern died."

Alex gasped and Kathleen started to tear up.

"I did not know she was pregnant, I might not have joined if I had known." Casey slumps back in depression and thought.

Kathleen gets up and walks over and slaps Casey hard across the face and walks off to the kitchen to escape while she digests the fact her former fiancé is actually alive.

Alex is in complete shock and doesn't know how to respond and just asks the first thing that comes to mind. "Thanks for saving us I guess," then walks off to find her mother.

Chuck hopefully adds, "I'm sure they'll be fine, they just need to let everything sink in, John."

"I hope so. Look, you two had a very long day, why don't you head out and get some rest." Casey replied.

"Alright Casey, but we'll have to look into this. If Shaw is in town, we have to be careful. You should keep your daughter and Kathleen around here for a few days." Sarah adds.

"Night Casey" Both Chuck and Sarah said then left.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski-Grimes**

**August 10, 2010**

**9:00 AM Tuesday**

Devon, Chuck, and Sarah already finished their morning 10 mile run. At this point, Chuck can keep up with the other two, although he does like to drop back 10 feet when he finds himself needing a little motivation, much to Sarah's amusement.

"So what are we doing today Sarah? Chuck asks when they sit down for breakfast. Chuck made pancakes with blueberries.

Between bites and moans in contentment Sarah responds, "Well we need to finish up your weapons training and look at the new office. Orion and Vincent are looking into Shaw's whereabouts and going through the data Vincent managed to take last night."

Chuck finishes cleaning up while she talks and sips her coffee. "I'm going to go take a shower, since you already took one. I'll make it quick." Chuck says making his way to get some clothes and then heads into the bathroom.

_Hmm…a second shower couldn't hurt. _Sarah thinks to herself and makes her way to the bathroom. _He actually locked it, damn. _She quickly grabs a lock pick and unlocks it and strips down. She opens the shower door and starts kissing Chuck's neck and whispers, "I guess I'll just have to have two showers today…"

"Mmmm…"

* * *

**Specialized Ranger Sniper Rifle Range**

**August 9, 2010**

**10:30 AM Tuesday**

Chuck and Sarah made their way to the Sniper Rifle range, which was cleared out for them again. There is the standard range, with paper targets down range. Then there is a hill that Sarah is looking at through binoculars. She had the officer on duty reset up the cards up on the hillside. She then hands Chuck a M24A2 sniper rifle and then takes one for herself. She grabs a bunch of magazines and extra ammunition.

"Uh cards?"

"Yeah, time to play poker."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, you're always complaining about us not having any proper dates!"

A very confused Chuck responds, "Do I?"

"No, not really but now you can't say we never have. Besides we're going to have a nice lunch after!" Sarah laughs at his expression.

"So how does this work?"

"Up on the hill there are four rows of cards at different distances, placed side by side, hearts being the farthest distance and spades being the closest. We each get five shots per round, the person with the highest hand, wins. If all we each have is crap, it is a draw. Highest number of wins in 10 rounds wins." Sarah explains.

"I assume without flashing too?"

"Yes. Just like with the others, you need a feel for it. We'll play a few hands without the Intersect."

They both make their way over to the grass which has a wall a few sand bags high. They both pull out the bi-pods and look through the scopes. Chuck tries to find the cards for the hand he wants.

"Oh I forgot to mention, we rotate who shoots first. First I want you to shoot at the target down range though. "

He takes a shot, amazed at the recoil and power of the rifle. He completely missed the first shot. There is wind and the target is 400m away.

"Wow, they really make sniping too easy in games. This is much harder than it looks." Chuck says while Sarah just laughs.

"Yeah they do tend to do that. Often you don't even aim directly at your target, but above or to the right or left of them. Especially if there is wind or elevation to consider, hell, even sea level plays a role. There is a lot of physics involved when you have to fling a bullet that far away. Of course some rifles are more powerful and make it easier, but even they have a limited effective range. The other rifle you will use eventually is a TAC-50, which has a 2000 effective range, but has a recorded kill of 2430m. Take another shot."

Chuck soaked everything she said in and then adjusted his shoulder around a little to look at the trees and shrubs around, taking into account which way the wind was blowing them. He sucked in his breath and held it, then steadied and squeezed the trigger. He missed again. He bolted another bullet into the chamber and fired. This time he hit the edge of the target. He continued until he was out of bullets. Out of the 10 shots from the magazine, he hit the actual target only twice, both times not even hitting the 'person'.

"It's alright Chuck, you're doing fine, keep trying." Sarah encouraged as she handed him another 10-round mag. This continued for another 40 rounds. Eventually he was able to hit the target more reliably. He refused to use the Intersect when Sarah insisted he give it a go after the initial 30 rounds. Sarah was proud of him for not giving in and for finally hitting the target.

"Alright Chuck, using the Intersect will help you, even when you don't use it. It will help your technique and get a better understanding of the different factors that are involved." Sarah tried to keep him thinking upbeat. He was quick to learn how to use his M9, MP5, and HK416; she didn't want him to feel discouraged by his inability to quickly pick up the sniper rifle.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Chuck grinned as the familiar feeling of a weapons flash overtook him. He looked down the scope of his freshly reloaded M24 and pulled the trigger, then bolted another bullet and fired. He repeated the process eight more times. Each bullet hit the target. Seven hit the chest, 3 hit the head. "Hey honey, ready to play poker?" Chuck asks as he flashes his smile reserved only for her.

An hour later, the couple is playing a very close game of poker. Sarah is in the lead by one hand and Chuck is catching up quickly.

"DAMNIT! I MISSED!" Sarah says angrily, her competitive side rearing its head.

Chuck fires and finishes off his hand, a four of a kind – four queens and an ace of spades. Sarah messed up her four of a kind, having four queens too, but she messed up the last shot and got a two of spades. Chuck narrowed the gap but had to wait for an officer to setup a new set of cards.

"I hate you by the way, Chuck. I've never lost playing this before." Sarah says with a pout.

Chuck just laughs as she glares back at him. _Note to self: a very angry, very competitive Sarah Walker is very sexy._

About 5 minutes later, enough cards are setup for them to finish their game. Chuck was behind by one hand. Sarah finishes her round of shots, Ace of Hearts, Ace of Spades, Ace of Diamonds, King of Hearts, and a King of Spades, forming a full house. She grins smugly in apparent victory. Chuck just winks at her and lines up his first shot.

9 of hearts

Chuck bolts another bullet.

8 of hearts

Chuck bolts another bullet

7 of hearts

Chuck bolts another bullet, Sarah groans.

6 of hearts

Chuck bolts another bullet, Sarah curses audibly.

5 of hearts

Chuck grins and says, "Straight flush. Last I checked, that beats a full house, honey!"

"DAMNIT! WE'RE TIED!" Sarah exclaimed, sending him an angry glare.

"What do you think Ellie would think if I told her we did this on a date?" Chuck asked while laughing.

"It would probably kill her." Sarah said with a chuckle. "HEY STOP TRYING TO DISTRACT ME, CHEATER! This is the last hand, either I win or we tie." Sarah says with her game face on.

_So, so sexy. Time to go in for the kill, Sarah Walker. _

Sarah goes first again, because well, Chuck isn't about to tell her he should be going first. Who would?

She lines up her shot, while Chuck watches in amusement as her brows scrunch together in concentration.

Ace of hearts, ace of spades, ace of diamond, ace of clubs, king of diamonds. Sarah removes the empty clip from her rifle and makes sure the chamber is cleared before turning and bragging. "HAH! FOUR OF A KIND, BEAT THAT!"

_Oh my._

Chuck lines it up, the Intersect feeds his consciousness with the highest hand available to beat her and how to line up the shots. He fires off the first shot:

Ace of hearts.

He bolts the next bullet in.

King of Hearts.

The next bullet is bolted in.

Queen of Hearts.

Sarah moans and the next bullet is loaded into the chamber.

Jack of Hearts.

Sarah lets out a breath.

….

He adjusts his shoulder at the last second, changing his mind annnnd

2 of spades.

Sarah's eyes narrow dangerously, "YOU! Y-YOU LET ME WIN! YOUR ARROGANCE OFFENDS ME!"

"Really? Quoting Taken when your boyfriend wants to keep the love of his life's record intact? Besides I'm pretty sure I still am going to win." Chuck says with a grin and the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

Sarah calms down and stares at Chuck in disbelief while he empties the chamber and pulls out the remaining clip. As soon as he is done, she pounces on him and straddles him and leans down and kisses him, attempting to pour how much she loves him, into that kiss.

Chuck pulls back and comes out for air. "Sarah, you have to stop that, this is hardly the place!" He is cut off as she attacks his mouth again.

She finally pulls back and helps him quickly clean their rifles and they sprint to the car. As they get in she says, "We're going to skip lunch, sweetie. We have no time; we have to be back at the base for the explosive training in a few hours and I intend to give you your reward for winning."

"O-okay." Chuck says out of breath. _I love poker._

End Chapter 9

* * *

I stole the poker idea from SWAT, I absolutely loved that scene. I also do not own SWAT.


	10. Chuck and Sarah vs MammaEllie

_Thanks for the betaing Costas TT! Please leave a review and let me know how I am doing. If there is something that annoyed you from season 3 that you would like to see it changed and put in this story, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in somehow. After all, that is the main reason I started writing this. I still do not own Chuck. _

_Just for clarification, bold + italics will be flashback throughout the story. _

_This chapter will be more than a little fluffy/sappy, enjoy - it will be the last of it for a while. I've come to the realization that Ellie is one of the most fun characters to write. She is in a lot of this chapter. The next chapter will ramp up the action and will be darker._

Chapter 10 Chuck and Sarah vs MammaEllie

* * *

**Casa Walker-Bartowski**

**August 13, 2010**

**9:35 AM Friday**

_I can't believe we managed to move into our new apartment finally. _Sarah thought to herself as she saw the last of the NSA cleaners leave after installing a hidden gun compartment under their coffee table. Elle and Sarah managed to pick out furniture and other items they thought were necessary. Chuck was right, as usual, Ellie and Sarah bonded even more as they shopped around. Sarah smiled remembering a conversation they had while picking out a mattress yesterday.

_**So how are things going between you and Chuck? Ellie asked with a distinct voice implying, "Are you going to be in engaged soon?"**_

_**Sarah smiled at her, well, she liked to think of Ellie as her big sister that she never had. "Fantastic, no bullshit, I've never been happier in my life. I think Chuck feels the same way."**_

"_**You think? HAH! You two are physically joined at the hip. I can't corner him without you around to demand why he hasn't proposed to you! I thought I could at least count on being able to corner him and make Devon let me run with him one morning, but it is not possible, because you are also running with him. Devon claimed you two have to run together, for Chuck to have the proper motivation to continue running. Apparently he hasn't noticed you two keep upping how long you run every few days? Up to 13 miles now, how is that even possible? As much as I love my brother, he is not one for athletics besides what comes with a controller in front of a TV." Ellie exclaimed in mock-anger. **_

_**Sarah chuckles. "…I've never come close to feeling this way before, like I am worried if I don't touch him, he won't be there anymore. As for Chuck's running, well, whenever I find he starts to tire, he tries to 'casually' start falling behind to stare at me as I run. He thinks he's being smooth but he's anything but not obvious." Sarah says with giggle. **_**Jesus Walker, has there been a day you HAVEN'T giggled to yourself since the talk on the beach? If only your trainers from the farm could see you now. She thought to herself.**

* * *

Ellie is passed out on her couch, still in her scrubs from her shift the previous night. She groans as from very insistent knocking wakes her up. _This better be good._

"Hey sis!" An all to chipper Chuck exclaims while pushing himself inside.

Ellie's eyes narrow dangerously. "I just got home an hour ago, from an all nighter at the hospital, what do you want? Speak."

Chuck mentally prepares himself for a squeal then cautiously asks, "I was wondering if you could help me choose an engagement ring…"

"OH MY GOD! FINALLY! LET'S GO LITTLE BROTHER." Ellie squeals while jumping up and down then crushing Chuck in a hug.

"O…x…yge…n-n, sis" Chuck manages to breathe out. "Also you might want to change first."

"Oh right, sorry, and yeah give me 10 minutes to shower and change."

* * *

_What the fu…_Sarah could have sworn she heard what sounded like an Elliejoy squeal coming from the direction of her apartment.

"Casey, secure."

"Walker, secure. What is going on in the Woodcomb apartment?"

"Don't worry about it, nothing related to you. The Captain got awarded some awesome doctor award or something." Casey replies hoping she bought the lie.

"Alright thanks, bye."

* * *

An exhausted Chuck walks into his new apartment seeing his beautiful girlfriend passed out on the couch. She stirs and opens her eyes then passes back out when she sees it his him, not before a small smile makes its way across her lips. Chuck smiles and half sits down on the edge of the couch trying not to disturb her more.

"You know, it is creepy to stare." A sleepy Sarah says with one of her breath-taking smiles.

"As stalker-ish as it sounds, I love watching you sleep. You look so peaceful and beautiful."

"Mmm, take a nap with me? No funny business. You and me. Sleep. Now." Sarah demands.

Chuck picks her up and says with a laugh, "Okay." As he kisses her lips.

"I said no funny business!" She exclaims with her eyes still closed trying to fall back asleep.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself."

He manages to carry her to the bed and lays her down and helps her strip down to her underwear. Chuck bends down and kisses her again. "HEY! I said no funn.." She gets cut off again by him going in for another long, passionate kiss. _Oh who am I kidding here? _She responds eagerly and pulls him down on top of her. She can feel his smile on her lips as she starts to take off his belt.

After a few hours of sleep, among other things, Sarah wakes up in Chuck's arms and sighs contently.

"Hey." Chuck says as she adjusts to look at him.

"Hey. You know you are spoiling me. You've ruined sleeping alone for me."

Chuck begins with a laugh, "Good, I was hoping you were thinking that. Do you remember the morning after Longshore?"

"How could I not? You made me dig through a dumpster looking for your sister's ring." Despite that particular aspect, she smiles at the memory of Ellie accepting Devon's proposal.

"I remember Devon asking me for suggestions on how to propose to my sister, he came up with all these absurd ideas. It has felt like every since I met you, I've been thinking up how I would eventually propose to you…on our beach, at a fancy restaurant, during some mission when you weren't expecting it, or maybe some cliché proposal after a romantic getaway."

_I hope this is going where I think it is going, otherwise this is cruel. _

"But I see why Devon proposed to Ellie in the way that he did. He just couldn't wait anymore. I feel the same way." Chuck, without taking his eyes off hers, reaches under the pillow and pulls out a small velvet box. "Sarah, we like to say we waited for each other for two years to be together, but I've come to realize I've waited my whole life for you. I've never been happier than I have since you entered my life. You've made me tap into my own potential that I didn't even know I existed. I know that in this business we might have limited time and I can't see myself loving anyone else. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms. I don't care about whom you used to be or what you did, or even what you real name is; will you change your name one last time and become my wife?"

Sarah began tearing up when she saw him pull out the box and opens it. She tries to will her mouth to open so she can speak, but she can't; so she just presses her lips to his trying to convey every ounce of love she has for him. When they finally come up for air, she pulls back and with emotion saying, "Before I answer, you need to know my real name; I want you to flash on everything in my file. I…I've done many things I'm not proud of; I want you to know what you are getting yourself into. I should have done it long ago, but I just couldn't bear the thought of you rejecting me. And…and I could use someone to help me talk about some of it and hopefully make some of the nightmares go away."

"I already know it won't change how I feel about you, but if you insist, I'll go along with it." Chuck says as he kisses her. "I love you and nothing will ever change that now."

"I…I don't deserve you. Just please remember that I love you and I always have. My name is Samantha Lisa Williams."

_Chuck's eyes roll back and a few tears slowly make their way down his cheeks as he reads her mission files._

Sarah looks at him with a worried expression.

"So, will you marry me?" Chuck asks again with conviction that makes her crumble. Sarah begins to tear up.

"…You still want to marry me? After everything I've done?" Sarah says through her tears.

"I'd like to think that since you started the mission in Burbank with me, that you slowly started changing. You started letting the real you come out, not just live your life like you were trained to do. You wouldn't have committed treason to help me with my dad for example. As much as some of those things I read about you doing…well are sickening to me. They don't define you. You were doing what was ordered to you by your country. I might even have to do some of that when I am ordered to, but one thing I'll never do is sleep with another woman. I hope you will turn down those types of seduction missions too. There are plenty of other horny male and female spies out there to take on those types of missions." Chuck pauses to wipe away the few stray tears on Sarah's cheeks before continuing. "So what do you want me to call you? I fell in love with Sarah Walker. do you want me calling you Samantha Williams? Or Sam Williams even?"

"Sarah, Sarah Walker. I haven't been anyone else since I met you. Besides, I like the name Sarah better than Samantha. The last name doesn't matter; I'll be changing it soon anyways. I just want to stay in your arms for a little, hold me?"

Chuck wraps his arms more tightly around her and kisses the top of her head. After ten minutes of just lying in each other's embrace, Chuck finally speaks up, "I love you."

"I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Bartowski. I love you so much." She says as she crashes her lips into his. When they come up for air Chuck says, "I like the name Sarah Bartowski too"

Sarah gives him his best smile and kisses him urgently again.

Then they make love for the first time as an engaged couple.

* * *

**Casa Woodcomb**

**August 13, 2010**

**6:00 PM Friday**

Ellie is frantically pacing around her apartment and hasn't stopped since she started over three hours ago since they got back from picking out the engagement ring. _I'm just happy I was able to steal one of her rings yesterday and make sure the one we bought would fit. I swear my idiot brother would have chickened out if we had to wait on the ring to get resized. _

"Babe! Calm down, you know she is going to say yes. Those two have overcome too much."

"Huh, what?" Ellie half-heartedly responds being taken out of her musings. "Oh yeah, of course, Sarah knows I'll kill her if she says no."

_I really hope you never try to fight Sarah babe. _Devon thinks with a frown and continues to peddle on his stationary bike.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore. I'll be right back!" Ellie says charging out the door before Devon can get in a word.

* * *

Chuck's head pops up from under the covers and he asks his companion, "Did you hear something?"

An annoyed Sarah pulls him back down and grins, "Not yet I haven't, get back to work Mr. Bartowski." Chuck, never one to disobey Sarah, continues his ministrations.

_**CHUCK BARTOWSKI! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, OPEN UP! **_MamaEllie can be heard from the direction of their front door, followed by loud banging.

"Ohhh Chuck, DON'T STOP! IGNORE IT, SHE'LL GO AWAY!" Sarah moaned on the edge of an orgasm.

Chuck stops and looks up, "She won't go away until she finds out if you said yes or not. She'll want time to plan out how to kill you in case you said no."

Sarah scoffs but relents, "Fine. You stay. I'll take care of this." She quickly grabs a robe and puts it on then runs to the door. She opens the door and sticks her hand with an engagement ring on a very specific finger in Ellie's face. "There, happy future-sister-in-law? Good. Now I am going to go back to bed and your brother. We'll be down in 30 minutes. Bye sis!" Sarah slams the door before Ellie can hug her and squeal.

* * *

**Casa Woodcomb**

**August 13, 2010**

**6:41 PM Friday  
**

"Calm down, babe. She said yes, you can stop worrying."

"Wrong! I will be worrying until they finally get married. They took 2 and a half years to move in with each other, not to mention get in engaged. They should have been engaged when they house sat over a year ago! With our luck they will be engaged for another 2 years! Unacceptable!"

_If only you knew what they went through, you'd probably hunt down the General. HAH! _"Whoa whoa! Babe! Calm down, be happy for them. They're finally moving on with their lives." Devon says while forcing Ellie to sit down and quit pacing.

Finally, much to Devon's relief, there is a knock at the door. Ellie rushes to open it and sees a smiling Sarah and Chuck and she forgets all about her worrying and engulfs them both with huge hugs. "Congratulations!" Ellie squeals while the couple try and breath.

Devon takes notice and gently eases Ellie off them. "Come on Ellie, let them come inside. How about we go celebrate? We'll take you two to La Pasana."

"Isn't that a little expensive, Captain?" Chuck asks.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't everyday your brother and best friend get engaged!" Ellie says with another round of squeals.

"Okay okay, we'll have to go get changed though, into something more formal. Think we can even get in? It is a Friday night afterall."

"Don't sweat it bro, I've got it covered. One of my buddies from UCLA manages the restaurant. I'll get us a reservation for 8:00. Sound good?"

"Perfect. We'll go get ready." Sarah says still glowing.

* * *

**La Pasana**

**August 13, 2010**

**8:00 PM**

All eyes turned to Ellie and Sarah as they entered the restaurant. More then a few of the men had angry girlfriends or wives when they noticed their date staring. The restaurant went back to normal when Chuck and Devon walked in behind the two chatting. Chuck walked up to Sarah and put an arm around her waist, Devon did the same with Ellie. Sarah was wearing a stunning red dress showing off her legs and curves, while Ellie wore a blue dress, which also showed off her body. Chuck and Devon were both wearing suits.

They approached the Maitre d' and Devon said they had reservations for the Woodcombs and Bartowskis. Sarah smiled at this, already getting used to the idea of becoming a Bartowski. They were seated and ordered a bottle of wine and champagne.

Devon and Ellie both took turns toasting the happily engaged couple. Sarah was absolutely glowing, enjoying the idea of this being her family. Until Ellie asked the question both Chuck and Sarah were dreading.

"So set a date yet?" Ellie tried to sound coy but it came out in a suppressed squeal. (Very suppressed)

"We got engaged this afternoon, sis. We aren't exactly known for moving fast." Chuck said.

Sarah adds, "We have been otherwise…occupied, but I want a fast wedding. I don't want to wait long. I have no family to invite, except my dad if I can track him down."

"Uhh…about that…he's coming. I was going to leave it as a surprise, so, surprise."

Sarah just stared at Chuck in shock.

"What? He tasked this Shnook to take care of you and I keep my promises. I also happen to have a secret way to contact him."

One set of blue eyes narrow in response.

Chuck just squeezes her hand under the table and gives her the usual look of _We'll talk later._

"Alright, so just my dad…I don't have any other family." Sarah relents.

"So a small intimate wedding? Any idea where you'd like it?" Devon asks.

Sarah and Chuck both say at the same time, "Our beach" and they both turn to look at each other and chuckle. "So I guess we're in agreement there." Chuck says with a kiss to Sarah's cheek.

They were having such a good time that they didn't notice a man paying extra attention to Sarah and making a call on a small circular phone.

The rest of the evening goes by quickly, working out most of the details of their wedding. Sarah asks Ellie to be the Maid of Honor, while Chuck surprises everyone by asking Devon to be his Best Man, but he warns him that he'll have to fight Morgan off. They finish off dessert and head outside.

* * *

**Outside ****La Pasana**

**August 13, 2010**

**10:12 PM**

Just as Devon and Chuck offered to go get the car, a couple of unmarked vans pulled up outside the restaurant. A group of six men jump out with tranq guns, Chuck flashes and manages to fight off two while Sarah takes out two, but before they can deal with the rest, Shaw gets out and tranqs Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, and Devon.

Chuck looks in fear at Sarah as she hits the ground with the dart sticking out of her neck. He watches her get loaded into the other van, while Ellie and Devon are left on the sidewalk. He then loses consciousness.

* * *

End Chapter 10

R&R

The next chapter will be when this story gets darker. I have already written the Chuck parts of it, I just need to fill in the rest. It will be long, longer than Ch 8. It'll be up tomorrow afternoon and will most likely be the last chapter before I leave on vacation for a few weeks. The parts with torture that might be considered M (or R if it was a movie) will have a warning so you can skip it. You shouldn't be too confused if you do so, but please, if you don't like reading that kind of thing, please skip it. If you have seen Taken, it will look familiar.

As for this chapter, the sequence with Sarah telling him to flash on her name is sort of how I always envisioned it happening on the show. I have read through a lot of fan fiction and at times forget how things have already been done, but that is something that I really wanted to include. I tried to make it different from other stories, but it is kind of hard when you have that specific premise. There are only a few ways that Chuck would react. Sorry ahead of time if it seems close to something from other fics.


	11. Chuck vs Superman Part II

_Pleave a review and let me know how I am doing. If there is something that annoyed you from season 3 that you would like to see it changed and put in this story, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in somehow. After all, that is the main reason I started writing this. I still do not own Chuck._

_**Warning: This chapter will be more violent with some torture.**_** This is a chapter I've wanted to write but it will be different than the previous ones, mostly without the fluff. If you aren't sure if you'll like it, if you have seen Taken, there shouldn't be an issue. This is where my version of Chuck, the character, will break much more distinctively from the show. He'll find his way back though. I have the sections where the torture is more graphic and has a warning for you to skip if you would like.**

Chapter 11 - Chuck vs Superman Part II

* * *

_Previously: Chuck looks in fear at Sarah as she hits the ground with the dart sticking out of her neck. He watches her get loaded into the other van, while Ellie and Devon are left on the sidewalk. He then loses consciousness._

_

* * *

_

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

Chuck wakes up to a bucket of water to his face. He immediately feels that his chair is secured to the ground. He looks around a dimly lit room with a bunch of metallic trays on movable tables. Each tray has an assortment of different sharp objects used for torturing. There is a camera, not one used for showing live images, but just to record to some sort of local media. There is only a door, no windows of any kind with old concrete walls, most likely a cliché warehouse he thinks to himself. Perfect. No two-way mirror. A man he recognizes immediately, former Special Agent Daniel Shaw and a junior agent for the ring, Adam Smith, which is standing 10 ft away from him. He flashed on him when he was grabbed. He has pretty lack-luster scores all around, which is why he was assigned to what the ring thinks is a dead end assignment. This revenge assignment is something to keep Shaw spiraling further down in immorality, until they can make use of him in a wider capacity.

"Where is my fiancé? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Chuck cries while Shaw laughs.

Shaw begins to speak while looking at Chuck's driver's license. "You might wonder what you are doing here Mr. Bartowski. Well, the answer is simple. Your fiancée is a very bad woman. We have been searching for her for a very long time." Shaw pauses while he produces the engagement ring he gave Sarah not too long ago; making sure Chuck can see what he is holding. "Most likely her current name is just another alias of hers. She murdered my wife in cold blood. However, my associates and I plan to repay her, dearly, with your help of course. She will feel the pain of seeing her loved one being murdered in cold blood."

Chuck ponders his situation, certain that they have no idea he is an agent, or at least an agent-in-training, much less that he has the Intersect. So he decides to put up a scared nerd and worried fiancé façade. Granted, he is both scared, a nerd, and extremely worried for Sarah; he embellishes a bit. Convinced he would win an Emmy for his performance in a movie. He begins to take a lock pick that Sarah made him start carrying inside his belts since he started training.

Shaw and the guard chuckle.

So far this is going according to his plan; the Ring agents only have one guard in the room with Shaw. The guard even has a sidearm, not that it is needed. There are plenty of sharp objects lying around on tables, being prepped for use on him. They also made the mistake of only using handcuffs, instead of something much harder for him to break out of.

"I want to hear you scream and cry out for your precious fiancé. This tape will be sent to her, just like how I received the footage of my wife's murder. She will not be killed immediately; she'll get to suffer as I have. Only when I am satisfied, will I allow her to die. Maybe in the meantime I'll let my men use her and pass her around for entertainment."

_Wrong thing to say Superman, looks like you even have your own personal kryptonite: stupidity and arrogance._

_

* * *

_

**Outside ****La Pasana**

**August 13, 2010**

**10:45 PM Friday**

A groggy Ellie and Devon wake up in the back of an ambulance. The events from less than 20 minutes ago making their way back into their minds.

"Oh my god! They took Chuck and Sarah! We have to call the police!" Ellie says frantically and looks through her purse, which was lying beside her, for her cell phone.

"No. I've got someone better than the police to call."

"Who might that be Devon? Some frat buddy of yours?" Ellie says angrily.

"No, John Casey…look I can't explain here, but this is one situation where I need you to trust me. No one is better at this than John Casey."

Ellie eyes him suspicsiously but relents. "Okay fine, but you will explain and if I don't like what I see, I am calling the police."

"Fine, let's get to our car and I'll call him from there."

"Hey, you two can't leave yet!"

"Like hell we can't!"

"You are in no condition to drive; you were just shot with a high dose of tranquilizer! You could cause an accident!"

Ellie grabs the EMT and brings him close to her face. "I am in NO mood to be lectured. We are both doctors and know the risks, we will not be driving. We need to make a private call and have a private discussion. We'll have someone pick us up, got it?" Ellie demands with no room for disagreement.

"F-fine, Dr. Woodcomb."

"Good. Come on Devon." Ellie starts walking while Devon takes a second to suppress a grin and jogs off towards his wife.

* * *

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

**Unknown**

Sarah wakes up groggily in what appears to be a holding cell. It looks to be sound proof and there are no windows, no switches, and most importantly, no Chuck. There is just a chair that she is currently sitting in. She screams out trying to get someone's attention. Finally after a few minutes someone enters.

"Shaw has been looking for you a long time Agent Walker." The man says.

"Go to hell, the Ring is responsible for her death, even if I pulled the trigger."

"True, but he doesn't need to know that particular bit of information. Soon enough your precious civilian fiancé will be murdered and the tape sent here for you to watch over and over. We'll of course make sure it repeats for a few days. Not to mention, this…Charles will be tortured on said tape. I hope you enjoy your stay Mrs. Walker." With that he walks out, not answering anything else she says.

Sarah begins to truly sob, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Casa Casey**

**August 13, 2010**

**10:35 PM Friday**

"Look my mom will never forgive you, but…I…I can sort of see your side of things. You pledged yourself to your country and had to follow through. I also believe you when you say you would have stayed if you knew she was pregnant. I think my mother finding out you are alive, helped give her closure finally after all this time. I mean, after all, you did leave her 20 years ago. You can't expect to just rekindle that and I wouldn't blame you if that wasn't something you wanted." Alex says to her newly found father. She hadn't spoken to him since he rescued them. Kathleen had long since left to stay in a hotel, being assured the danger had passed. Alex stopped by an hour ago and had cleared the air with Casey and they had been talking ever since.

Casey was surprised by her sentiments, almost as surprised as he was when he opened the door to find his daughter waiting expectantly to be let in. As he was thinking of a response, his cell phone rang.

"Damnit, I'm sorry. This person never calls me, I have to take this. Give me a few minutes to see if it is important."

Alex smiles and nods.

"Casey."

"This is Devon, look…Sarah and Chuck were just taken outside of La Pasana. About 30 minutes ago by men with tranq guns. We were just waken up by EMTs, we were tranq'd as well. Look, Ellie saw everything, including Chuck take out two dudes, along with Sarah. What can I tell her, John?"

Casey's eyebrows raise when he hears about them being taken and immediately tries to pull up surveillance from the surrounding traffic cameras, but they are all blocked out for the 5 minutes leading up to and during the grab. Casey smashes his hand down in frustration on his desk. Alex jumps up at seeing her father angry.

"Look, tell her the basics. Chuck is a spy in training, Sarah works for the CIA, and I work for the NSA. I'll smooth this over with the General, we've been considering letting Ellie in so we had another doctor on the team. She also brings another area of expertise relevant to the Intersect. I'll be there in 10 minutes to pick you up, you can't drive in your conditions. We should also be together in case anything else happens. I have my daughter with me, Kathleen will be safe at her hotel."

"Alright, look, I'm not sure you heard earlier, but Chuck and Sarah just got engaged. That is why were we out."

"Damn, poor kids can't catch a break. Alright, this doesn't change too much but thanks for letting me know. I'm on my way now."

"Alex…" Casey begins

Alex cuts her father off, "No problem, I need to get back to my mom before she freaks out. Look, I…I do want to get to know you better, when things settle down a bit. We can go have dinner or something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that Alex."

"Good night and I hope you get your team back."

"Night, if you need anything – give me a call." _Damn she's observant. _

Alex nods as she heads out of his apartment.

* * *

Chuck's eyes turn black, completely devoid of emotion. He continues to act, crying and screaming at him to let him go. Shaw is too busy in his rant to notice the change in his eyes; otherwise he might have run far, far away from him. Chuck silently watches Shaw and the guard, while he produces the lock pick. Then he slowly and quietly works through the lock on his handcuff, never taking his eyes off the other two people in the room. He begins to slowly take his right hand out of the cuffs. At this point Shaw's back is still turned to look at the camera as he speaks, to taunt Sarah. The guard however, is still facing Chuck, still about 10 feet away.

_Thank god these people just think I an idiot nerd, if they were actually thorough in their search…well…we'll see what happens soon enough. Hang on for me Sarah, I'm coming for you. _He averts his eyes downward and stops crying.

_Chuck's eyes roll back. _

_Standard M9 data flash._

_Simple throwing weapon trajectories: scalpels, knives, nails, saws, and anything else he might see around the room on various trays. _

_Images of different Kung-Fu forms, Jujitsu, and Kickboxing enter his consciousness._

Chuck, in one fluid motion drops one hand out of the cuffs and reaches for a knife from the tray beside him. He then throws it at the guard who is too stunned to react fast enough, hitting his throat. He quickly closes the distance to the downed guard and grabs his M9. Shaw was just turning around when the handle of the gun crashed down on his skull, knocking him out. Chuck quickly gets to work stripping Shaw down to his boxers and secures him to the chair. He found some zip ties and some rope to make sure he won't have an easy time breaking out. The chair is sturdy and secured to the ground. He won't be able to just tilt it over and break out of it easily. He uses Shaw's own shirt to gag him, ripping part of it off and tying it from the back of his head.

Chuck quickly pushes the carts farther away from Shaw and searches the dead guard's body. He feels the nausea starting to rise as he sees the blood flow from the wound he caused. He runs to a corner and throws up then quickly recovers and grabs the body and drags it on top of his mess

He searches the guard's body and finds a silencer for the M9 and two additional clips, along with keys for the door and all his stuff: his broken watch, his IPhone with the battery taken out, and Sarah's lock pick set. He makes his way to the door and unlocks it. _Wow they really didn't think I would escape. The Intersect says I should have roughly 20 minutes until Shaw recovers and regains consciousness. _Before leaving the room, he takes Sarah's engagement ring out of Shaw's discarded pants_. _

_I'm coming for you Sarah, hang on for me._

* * *

Ellie jumps as Casey knocks on her window, scarring Devon too. Devon unlocks the doors once he sees it is John, he goes to sit in the back so Casey can drive. Ellie had just been given the cliff notes version of the past two and a half years, well a very brief version considering it had only been about ten minutes since Casey gave the go ahead. Not to mention Devon only knows a fraction of what has been going on.

Ellie starts to speak but is cut off by Casey, "Look, I know your immediate reactions will be the following: anger that Chuck has been lying to you, anger at Sarah and I for putting his life in danger, possible anger that you think Sarah is just manipulating Chuck, anger that your husband has been covering for Chuck and lying to you, and lastly fear that your brother is in constant danger, as tonight has shown." Casey takes a pause as he looks at Ellie's stricken face. "When this all first started out, Chuck was just a guy working at the Buy More, nothing beyond that. Enter something called the Intersect into his life, the 1.0 version. Chuck was able to stop an assassination attempt on a NATO General and a room full of innocent civilians. Sarah and I tried to make him stay in the van or car, multiple times, but he has the stupid habit of being a god damn hero. He's saved both our lives multiple times, thinking up ways to solve problems that only he can come up with."

Despite the situation and what Casey is saying, she lets out a small laugh. "Yeah my brother always has been like that. So…this thing with Sarah isn't real then?"

"No it is completely real; they've loved each other for a long time. Chuck knew he loved her from the start, while Sarah tried to deny it to herself. They've gone through a lot and I really shouldn't be the one to go into all this. I just want you to be calmer during the next couple of hours. This will be tough, really tough. We have no leads on your brother or Sarah at the moment and I need to focus my attention on that. We'll give you a full briefing after we get them both back and in one piece. The last thing I want to mention is, this is been very hard on Devon, but especially on Chuck and Sarah, the need to lie to you. Chuck for obvious reasons, but it affected Sarah every time she had to watch him lie to you. Plus she sees you as the only family she has. Her father wasn't much of a dad and she has been in the CIA for the past 10 years, which took on the role of her surrogate family."

Ellie looks out the window and silently cries.

* * *

Chuck moves around stealthily, just like Sarah taught him. He finds out that it is indeed an old warehouse. Chuck grips his M9 firmly and stalks down the hallway with 4 other doors. _Must be a storage area, he thinks to himself. _Chuck hears a woman scream coming a few doors down from his interrogation room. He slowly tries to turn the handle to open the door, but it is locked. He tries the key he took from his guard and is surprised to find it works. _Well that makes this easier. Okay, I want to find Sarah but I really hope this isn't my sister or her screaming._

Chuck is not prepared for the sight that he walks in on. A woman he hasn't seen in nearly two years, being tortured by another Ring agent responsible for Chuck's capture. As far as he knows, his sister and brother were left behind.

* * *

"WHAT ELSE CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT CHUCK BARTOWSKI AND SARAH WALKER?" A man shouts while cutting into Carina's abdomen slowly.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS!" Carina screams out.

"Stop lying to me, we know she was one of your past partners! Just like we know John Casey and you were on a mission together in Prague!"

It was at this last question that Chuck opened the door with his new M9 raised. Chuck immediately scans the room quickly, finding two armed guards and an interrogator working on Carina who has her naked, right side facing the entrance. He is absolutely sickened by the sight of what they've done to her, and he can't even see her front yet. He resists the urge to throw up and turns to face the interrogator. The interrogator looked up in surprise as the door opens, but that was short lived as a bullet to the forehead tends to end a life. Chuck turns and shoots each of the guards twice in the chest. Each guard slumps to the floor, but Chuck is consumed by rage and doesn't check to make sure if they have vests on, he just shoots them each in the head like he saw Vincent do, this time he feels his nausea retract itself back into his stomach. He feels these people deserve it for allowing this all to happen.

He takes off his shirt, leaving him in just an undershirt and approaches Carina, who had her eyes wide in shock at seeing the lanky nerd again; who she just witnessed killing three men like someone who knows exactly what he's doing.

"Fancy meeting you here, Carina." Chuck adds a smile in to try and give her a small comfort. He pulls out one of the knives that he took from his room and cuts off the zip ties and rope around her hands and legs. He tries to avert his eyes from her naked body but has trouble doing so as he looks at everything they've done to the poor woman. "I…I'm so sorry I didn't get her sooner, Carina…this is…I'm at a loss for words."

"You ended it, that's what is important." Carina responds as Chuck gently wraps his dress shirt around her exposed chest. "I have no signal inside here; they took my phone but took the battery out. They either have some sort of jammer or I just can't get a signal with all this concrete down here. I'm sorry to ask this, but, can you fire a gun in your condition? I need to get you medical attention, quick, but I am not sure of my way around this place and how many guards I'll have to fight through"

"I understand, I'm dead weight in my condition, no need to try and dance around that subject. Thankfully they didn't break all my bones. My right shoulder seems to be dislocated, my right hand has all the fingers broken, maybe the wrist too. Luckily they didn't imagine I am left handed; so yes, I can fire a gun. How did you end up here anyways? The last time I saw you, you were just a nerd working at a Buy More pining after my best friend."

Chuck manages a smirk, "…We've got a lot of catching up to do. I haven't been able to check the rest of the holding cells. I noticed at least 3 others just like this one and the one I was in. Luckily our captors agreed with your surprise at seeing me with a gun and didn't bother to try and restrain me better. I was out with Sarah and my brother-in-law and sister celebrating our engagement. Sarah wanted to call you but couldn't get in contact; she just assumed you were unavailable on a mission. Look, I need to try and get a signal, but I also need to check the other cells to see if anyone else is here. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise, I won't let them touch you again." Chuck hears a confident voice say and is shocked to find out that it is coming from his own mouth.

Carina nods and asks for him to give her a gun and some ammo. Chuck quickly checks the bodies for anything useful. He finds a few more M9s and some additional clips. He reloads his M9 and hands Carina the other two, not trusting her to be able to reload fast enough if she needed to. He gives her a few clips, just in case she has to. He pockets the rest and heads out the door, but stops and says, "I'll be back the minute I can, hang in there Carina." With that, he heads out to check the other cells.

He checks down the hallway and sees no one else. He quickly makes his way to the next door with his M9 raised, like he did for Carina's cell. He finds nothing and does the same for the remaining two cells, but they are empty as well. They both look like they have been unused, not a single drop of blood anywhere.

He makes it back to his original cell and splashes water on Shaw's face, waking him up. "You have a lot to answer for, Shaw." Chuck says with distain at having to utter that name. "You're responsible for the death of many government agents in this little quest of yours. Luckily I'll be back for you." Chuck raises his M9 again and hits him even harder before, the Intersect providing him with the means to calculate how long to keep him under. _Good he'll be out for 30 minutes, hopefully that is enough time. _Chuck feels his hand shaking and tries to relax it by clenching and unclenching a fist, it doesn't really help him. He remembers the state he found Carina in and pictures them doing the same to Sarah, that's all he needs. Outwards he looks completely calm, inwards he has a raging inferno as he stalks out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Chuck rounds a corner; it has been 5 minutes since he left Shaw. On his way to find an exit or cell phone signal, he had already ended six lives. Most by knife but a few were gunshots. He finds a door leading away from the cells and makes his way through, unlocked – again. _They really aren't expecting someone to find them here, either this is Shaw's arrogance at work or something else entirely. _He spots a group of ring agents around a table. The warehouse is poorly lit outside the cells, plenty of shadows for Chuck to turn into.

The four guards are playing poker, smoking cigars, joking about their apparent victory at finally tracking down Sarah Walker. They all think they will be rewarded with promotions and finally taking off bitch assignments like their current one.

"I hear the upper Ring leaders think that offing Sarah Walker will be a mistake. It is rumored she was Bryce Larkin's last partner and might know things about the Intersect project." One of the men says. As Chuck gets closer, he flashes and identifies him as Thomas Scott. _This man doesn't belong here, he is a senior agent. Most likely the Ring might not even allow Shaw to do what he wants with Sarah. Perhaps they want to use her to find out what happened to their agents in the Intersect room on the night of Ellie's wedding…This is not good, not good at all. _

"I bet they didn't quite tell Shaw about that now did they?" Another man who Chuck flashed on and identified as Carl spoke up with an evil grin, his distaste for Shaw becoming completely apparent as he continues.

"Yes well, they figure keeping Agent Walker alive to witness the death of her fiancé, should be more than sufficient for his revenge." Added Thomas.

Chuck decided he heard enough, he made sure he still recalled the data from his M9 flash. He had been getting much better at flash retention, it taking more than a few hours for the data to leave his consciousness. Satisfied, Chuck emerged from the shadows and shot Thomas in the back of the head, then worked his way around the table. One of them managed to fall back as he was about to get shot and Chuck shot him in his arm, which happened to be the hand he was pulling out his gun with. Chuck walked over and ended his life with a quick shot to the head.

Chuck found it very hard to contain his disgust at what he was turning into, he had to stop himself and try and control his emotions multiple times, to prevent himself from throwing up again on the way to the next area. As he opened the door, the next room opened up into a large warehouse. It appears they converted a small area for offices and additional storage, which are now used as interrogation cells. He makes his way to a door and undoes the lock.

He is able to get a signal through on his phone and calls Casey.

"Casey, secure. Where the hell have you been, Chuck?" Casey asks in a surprising voice, one complete lack of anger and sarcasm, just pure concern.

"John…this is bad. Very bad. They have Sarah, they were planning on torturing me and sending the tape to her. They moved her to another location, we have to move quickly." Chuck says visibly shaking and etched with concern.

"Do you know where she is? I can send in a striker team."

"No I don't. But I will, very soon."

"…Bartowski, I hope you are not thinking of what I think you are going to do."

"I have no choice." Chuck says with resignation.

"You won't like what you'll become. I can be there to do it soon." Casey tries to reason with him.

"She would do it for me. I can't let them take her away from me when I just found her. I just hope she can forgive me for what I am about to do. Look there's more, I..I found Carina. They've had her here John, for weeks, torturing her. They didn't get anything out of her, but she is in bad shape."

"Ellie knows about what you do, she's not happy, but she understands she has to push that aside for the time being before you two can talk. I saw no way around it."

"That's good; I want you to bring her here. They did horrible things to Carina, John. We need someone we can trust. I'll leave my phone outside the warehouse, take a left and go into the office. Keep going down the hallway until you reach a door at the end on the left. In the back there are five holding cells, the second one on the right is where Carina is. Under no circumstances are you to bring my sister to the last cell on the left. She won't like what she sees, promise me John."

"I promise, I'll keep her away."

"Also there are bodies, lots of bodies along the way. I don't have time to clear them out, just make sure Devon and Ellie don't freak out too much."

"Got it, we'll be there in twenty minutes with a cleaner team and striker team." Casey replies before hanging up.

Chuck heads back into the warehouse and looks through the Ring cars. He finds what he is looking for and heads towards Carina's cell.

"Carina! It's me, Chuck calls out through the slightly ajar door."

"Come in" Carina calls out in response.

Chuck hesitantly walks in and scans the room. He puts his pistol down to his side and Carina puts hers down too. "Here I found you a pair of shorts, they are baggy but at least they'll help you cover up a bit. My sister is on her way with Casey and a team. She'll take good care of you, don't be embarrassed, let her help you."

Carina nods and hesitantly asks, "Where are you going, Chuck?" as he turns to leave.

"I have a need for some information that Shaw will be able to provide me." He replies in a voice cracking in emotion for what he is about to do. "Look I took care of the Ring agents, just wait here until Casey arrives. Carina…they have Sarah; I have to get her back. I'll face myself after she is safe." With that Chuck leaves the room, leaving Carina dumbfounded.

Chuck walks into his old cell and shuts the door. He spends a few minutes studying Shaw's breathing to decide if he is faking unconsciousness or if he is still under. Satisfied that he is still knocked out, Chuck begins to setup. He uncoils the jumper cables he took from the car earlier and begins to strip the wires leading up to the light switch. Luckily there is a secondary light that they brought in to light up the room more for their interrogation. He flashes again, this time on anatomy.

**-This is where the torture starts, skip if it if you don't like it.-**

He walks over to the table and takes two large nails and approaches Shaw. He punches him hard to wake him up, seeing his eyes flutter, Chuck begins to speak. "Wake up! I need you to be focused!" Chuck shouts in his face with emotion as he slams down with the nails on Shaw's thighs.

Shaw immediately screams out in pain upon the impact of the nails. Chuck bites back his desire to throw up in a corner. Chuck closes the jumpers from the other end of the cables around the nails.

"You are going to tell me where Sarah Walker was taken. I'm normally just some nerd who somehow lucked out and had her fall in love with me, with me? Can you believe it? Anyways, we went through a few years of not being able to do things as simple as kiss and hold each other. I suffered through that hell, until recently when we finally were able to be together. Then you come along and disrupt that. Make no mistake; there is nothing I won't do for her. It might kill me at the end of the day, but at least she'll be alive. I won't let her rot in a Ring holding cell. Your masters have been looking for the Intersect 2.0, well guess what, you found him. Me."

Chuck pauses and walks around the room as Shaw's eyes start to take on a hint of fear, breaking through his agent persona.

"Imagine my surprise when I was able to flash on different torture techniques. Granted this particular one, I didn't need its help. This is all thanks to Liam Neeson and everyone else behind the movie Taken."

"You are beyond wrong if you think I am going to let you save the woman who murdered my wife."

"She followed orders, as any CIA agent is taught to do. A victim of her training, the same training you went through. A different side of me, one that never existed before you took her and me last night, is partially happy to hear you defiant. Make no mistake; I will get it out of you. Then I will put a bullet in your head. Just to make sure, in case the Ring somehow comes for you, which is unlikely, I'll just go ahead and make sure you never have the ability to use your arms again." Chuck finishes by pulling out his M9 and shooting him in both arms, permanently disabling any sort of use for them.

Shaw screams in pain for a few minutes while Chuck turns around suppressing a gag reflex.

Chuck is able to control himself and turn back around. "Where is my fiancé?" Chuck yells.

"Go to hell."

"You'll be going there long before I do." Chuck says as he walks over to the light switch and flicks it.

Shaw cries out in pain again as the electricity flows between the light switch cables directly into all the nerves, bones, and other tissue connected to the metal nails imbedded in his flesh, Chuck turns it off after ten seconds. "Each time I walk over here to flick the switch, it will stay on longer. The Intersect feeds data into my brain to tell me how much of this you can take. There is no use praying that I will slip up and let you die. You won't succumb to that until I let you."

* * *

Carina had made her way outside the door which was slightly ajar and silently cried. Chuck was one of the most innocent men she had ever known. She was happy for Sarah that she found him and if she hadn't, she would have been happy to pursue an actual relationship based on more than sex for the first time in a long time. Sarah would be happy with him, at least before this. She isn't sure how he would survive this. She slowly fell down the wall with her back to it as she continued to listen in.

* * *

"Where did you have your men take Sarah Walker?" Chuck shouts in Shaw's face.

"Fuck you." Shaw grits out.

"Wrong answer." Chuck says, more calmly as he walks over to the light switch, now up to leaving it on for 25 seconds.

**-X- Only allusion of torture from here on out.**

Carina is still on the ground outside the door, barely aware of the fact that someone was coming down the hall. She turned to look and saw that it was John Casey and what she now knew as Chuck's sister and brother-in-law.

She quickly stood up and closed the door the rest of the way and made her way as quickly as she could to the group. "John! Turn them back, don't let them down here."

Ellie worried, thinking the worst tried to rush past but was stopped by Casey's arm. "Look, I made a promise to your brother; you wouldn't go to that room. Take Carina to one of the offices for you to check her out. I'll go check on your brother and make sure he is alright." Casey pleaded.

"Alright, I don't like it, but only because you assured me he was safe when he called you. Come on, Carina is it? We'll take care of you." Ellie said while helping to support Carina out of the hall.

Devon turned to look at Casey as another piercing scream was still able to be heard through the metal door as it was let out. Casey just said, "Go help Ellie, you two shouldn't let this change what you think of your brother. He won't even like himself much after this and will need everyone's help recovering."

Devon nodded and left, still worrying about what Chuck was doing behind that closed door.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" Chuck shouted in his face again. This time Shaw responded by spitting in his face.

At this point Casey opened the door, met by Chuck quickly turning around to a nearby table, but still far enough away from Shaw, and grabbed his M9. He quickly pivoted around and pointed it at the newcomer.

"Relax, it's just me." Casey said in surprise, and then he looked at the state Shaw was in. He had seen a lot of terrible things in his life, alone this wasn't ranked high up there. But seeing the state his friend was in and what this was doing to him was nearly unbearable.

"Chuck. Come outside. We need to talk." Casey said forcibly.

Chuck nodded and walked to the door, as he neared the switch he turned around and asked Shaw, "Where is she?" After not getting a response, he flicked the switch again and headed outside.

"Chuck…"

"I have to do this, we need to find her. I need to find her."

"You don't have to be the one to get it out of him. Let me take over, please, Sarah wouldn't like what you are doing and she would kill me for letting it happen. She didn't want you to see this part of her life, much less take part in it." Casey tried to make him see reason, as he looked in his eyes; he finally saw it – fear, despair, sickness, and sadness at what he's turned into. Casey watches Chuck turn around and enter the room amid more screams from Shaw. He flicks the switch and leaves the room again. Casey notices for the first time, the blood covering Chuck's white undershirt, turning it into a dark red.

"I'll be the one to kill him. I've already killed enough for me to despise myself. This is the one behind what happened to Carina, what might be happening to Sarah, and what he was going to do to me. If there is someone I can reason with my consciousness, that deserved it, it is him." Chuck says with a tone that says the subject isn't up for debate.

"Alright. Your sister is here with Devon, don't let them see your shirt like that."

Chuck nods and takes it off, looking down he finds the lesser amount of blood acceptable and begins to walk towards the hallway door. He knows which way to go to see his sister, but he isn't quite ready to face her yet. He walked the opposite direction and entered another office. He turned his back to the door and slowly went down to the floor. He began to sob uncontrollably, because of what he had done to Shaw, his worry for Sarah, the men he killed, to face his sister and try and tell her that he is still the same guy, and most of all, worried what would happen when Sarah found out about what he did. Would she still love him? Would she still see the same guy? Would she ask for a reassignment?

A few hours pass and there is a soft knock at the door. Chuck had not moved or fallen asleep, sobbing off and on until there just didn't seem to be any tears left. He just retreated inside himself; willing today to just be a nightmare.

Carina softly called through the door, "Chuck?"

"Hold on." Chuck stood up and unlocked the door. Carina was standing there, obviously wanting to say something but unsure of what to say. She gives him a new shirt and waits for him to put it on. After he situated the shirt she steps forward and hugs him gently, mindful of her main injuries. "Thank you for saving me Chuck. Sarah is a lucky woman to have you."

"I…I just hope she still wants me after what I did." Chuck says in defeat.

"I've been temporarily assigned to your team. The general briefed me on your special abilities. Look, Sarah might not have mentioned it, but she has had to do things like what you did before. We keep in contact and talk every few weeks if my assignment allows. Her biggest fear since the first day she met you has been you finding out what she did before she arrived in Burbank and hating her for it."

"I already told her when she forced me to read her files and see the after mission pictures, that it doesn't change how I feel." Chuck said with emotion.

"Then stop worrying about how Sarah will react to finding out, I doubt it will change how she feels. She did not want this life for you, but now that you are in it, she won't just leave you hanging, like she was; she can help you through it. She didn't have anyone to help her, she knows how being alone at a time like this can feel.. Just make sure she hears it from you and not from some report or anyone else. It needs to be you and it needs to be soon after we find her, and I promise you, we will find her."

"CHUCK! CARINA!" They both step into the hall and look down the hallway. Casey is jogging towards them shouting. "Chuck we've got a location! I've called Beckman and she is not taking a chance, she managed to divert a Delta Force team who were scheduled to return to Fort Bragg. We'll be meeting them on site in thirty minutes; they are heading in when they arrive. Vincent was able to confirm from other sources that Sarah has been taken there. Security footage that Orion gathered also shows her there, he managed to hack into their network. She is still alive and holding up fine."

"You and I aren't going in with them?" Chuck asked surprised, but happy to finally have news of Sarah.

"We would just get in their way, Chuck. This is what they are trained to do and they are some of the best in the country in this situation, they'll get her back."

"I want to be there, either way." Chuck said adamantly.

"I thought you might say that, I've got a Huey coming to pick us up. You Carina, are going to the hospital with Devon. Ellie will be waiting for us at our rendezvous site in case we need a doctor. No more arguments, now that you are on the team, you will follow orders. No more improvising and ignoring orders, otherwise I make a call and you are gone, got it?"

"Alright alright, good luck boys." Carina says will giving Chuck a reassuring hug and runs her unmolested right hand lovingly down one of Casey's cheek and then leaves to find Ellie.

Both men are slightly confused but that shortly passes as Casey gets down to business.

"Shaw is still alive."

Chuck doesn't respond, he just walks over to the cell where Shaw is. Chuck is sickened when he walks through the door, the smell of burnt flesh hitting his nose, almost causing him to throw up on the spot. He makes his way over to him and sees that he is still breathing, his head hanging down in defeat.

"Repeat what you told Colonel Casey." Chuck says with a commanding tone.

Shaw recounts the destination and Chuck flashes, confirming that it is a safe house used by the Ring. Shaw starts to speak again but Chuck cuts him off, "I promised you I would be back after you told me where she is. You won't be betraying your country or harming anyone again, you piece of shit." Chuck just looks at his crippled form and shoots him in the forehead. Chuck leaves the room and finally breaks down and threw up multiple times, completely emptying his stomach. Casey who was watching from the door is unsure of what to do in this situation and just lets him get a hold of himself. _I'm sure Beckman didn't have this in mind for his Red Test. Poor kid, I hope he can recover from this. _

"Come on. There's a hotel down the street, we booked you a room to get cleaned up in. The chopper will be here in 15 minutes then it is another 10 minute ride to Sarah's location. You have the time; besides, you wouldn't want her to see you like that would you? Come on, Ellie brought you a toothbrush, clean clothes, and other things for you."

Casey was starting to worry, besides nodding he hadn't spoken since he killed Shaw. Carina managed to convince Ellie to give Chuck some space until after they got Sarah back to him.

They arrived at the room and Chuck went in alone and stood under the hot shower, trying to wash the blood off. Five minutes later, he was still scrubbing the same areas that were actually clean, but he still felt there was blood there. He began to think of seeing Sarah's smiling face soon and his gloomy mood start to lift a little. _What I did, was worth it to see Sarah safe again. I would do it again, without hesitation, as long as she would survive, even if it means losing her._

He was finally able to rationalize it to himself and he turned off the water, feeling a little better. He pushed the memories from earlier in the day back in his mind, trying to forget, at least for a time. All he wanted was to see the woman he loves again. He quickly got dressed, making sure her engagement ring was in his pocket and left to find Casey. He found him outside the door to the room, having not moved since they arrived.

"Come on John, the chopper should be here soon."

* * *

Sarah had her first breakdown since she joined the CIA. She was still sobbing from earlier, thinking about what they were doing to her Chuck. The Ring agents who took her said it would be her turn in a few days, after she gets to see her fiancé be tortured and then finally killed by Shaw. She would be forced to watch the tapes over and over, until Shaw decided it was time to start the end to her life.

That was over an hour ago, the guards had long since left her alone. She surmised she was in an office building in a sound-proof room. No doubt the lower floors were shell companies of The Ring.

Her grief for losing Chuck, before they could start their life together morphed into barely controlled anger. She was attempting to break free from her binds again, but finally gave up when she decided it was impossible with the tools she had at her disposal, being none.

Suddenly she heard the unmistakable sound of glass shattering, gun shots, and yells. As the seconds passed by, she heard the shots getting closer and closer. One of the guards outside tried to get inside but was immediately shot when he reached the handle and turned it. His body falling inside, soon after, a tall black man in full tactical battle gear walked in.

He introduced himself as Sergeant Major Jonas Blane. He added with a laugh, "Agent Walker, I've got a very anxious Charles Carmichael waiting for you on the roof and General Beckman sends her regards." He walked behind her and cut off her binds. He handed her a M1911 as another soldier walked into the room. "Follow Sergeant Brown here and he'll take you up to your ride out of here, ma'am."

Sarah quickly thanks him and follows Sergeant Brown up to the roof. She is excited, but is wondering if she is in some sort of dream. Sergeant Brown makes sure to cover her as she walks past exposed areas and then follows her back up the stairs. Once they reach the roof, Sergeant Brown insists on going through first, as he does have full body armor. Sarah relents, as he is better equipped for the situation. The door opens to a sight Sarah never thought she would see again. Her tall, not so lanky anymore – fiancé, she can't wait any longer and when Casey motions for her to hurry over, she bolts straight into the waiting arms of her Chuck.

Both Sarah and Chuck have tears streaming down their faces as they hug each other closely.

"Come on, we need to get out of here. We're being temporarily relocated until we can establish if our cover was blown even further in The Ring." Casey said breaking them up before they could start kissing.

Chuck leans in and gives her a quick kiss, anyways. _Fuck you Casey. _Chuck thought to himself.

Sarah was also thinking the same sentiment, but they quickly separated and got into the Huey, which was already ready to take off.

Casey motions for them to put on a headset and holds up seven fingers to signal them to join that channel. Once they voiced themselves, Casey said, "Beckman thought we might just be due for a little vacation. Ellie and Devon are going, as is Carina, and my daughter. Kathleen refused to come with us and is currently being watched by the CIA while she visits some relatives. Morgan is being given a cover story, I'm not sure of what just yet."

"Where to?"

Casey smiles, "We're headed to Paris. Beckman is going all out this time; apparently the three of us and Carina deserve a vacation. She'll also need time to recover, her injuries aren't too severe. There will be no long term damage, but she will be in a lot of pain in the mean time."

"Did you say CARINA?" Sarah nearly yelled into her headset.

"Oh yes, your fiancé went all Liam Neeson on the people who took him. He's the reason we found you and Carina is alive and Shaw is dead."

Sarah turns to face Chuck. "…Did you…?" she asks hesitantly.

Chuck sighs _here we go_. "Yes…I did a lot of things I am not proud of today."

"Casey how much time do we have before we get to wherever we are going?" Sarah inquired.

"We are landing in a parking lot near our apartments. We'll have twenty minutes to pack while are covered by the Special Forces team that recovered you. They are wrapping up their mission first, so I thought we might have a scenic view of LA while you two have a nice chat. I'll swap channels to the pilots so you two have privacy.

"Before we go on, did you happen to find my engagement ring? I didn't have it on when I woke up in my cell." Sarah asked hopefully.

"Yeah I have it, but.."

"You don't want to marry me anymore?" Sarah asked with a smirk, baiting him.

"NO NO of course I do! It's just that…I'm not sure if I'll ever be the same guy after what I did today."

Sarah put a finger against his lips to shut him up. "Listen, you accepted what I've done in my past without judging me. I owe you at the very least, the same, but understand Mr. Bartowski, I plan on becoming Mrs. Bartowski very soon. Nothing is going to change that, I love you. Now why don't you tell me what you are so worried about so I can help you get past it."

Chuck recounts the events from when he woke up until Casey started running down the hall towards Carina and him. "You know, I never knew you are Carina were so close, Sarah. She helped me today, while I was panicking about how you would react. She made me realize how stupid I was being, but for some reason I forgot all that when I saw you step through the door on the roof."

"Yeah…she certainly has her…quirks, but she has helped me get through some tough emotional situations. A spy life is lonely and no matter what Casey or I tried to make you believe, you can never, ever completely block out your emotions. I knew I cared for you in more than a professional matter after the night of our first date, even though you think back on it now as a fake date. I never thought that, you were able to somehow scare away my agent side."

"So that's why you said that kiss at the docks was a mistake? You were scared of what you were feeling?"

"That and I knew that if Graham found out, I would be reassigned the next morning."

"I didn't finish what happened earlier…" Chuck says with resignation.

"Come on Chuck, what is it?" Sarah pleads.

"I killed a man in cold blood and I enjoyed it. I shot him right in the forehead. I threw up after, but I think now, that throwing up was mainly due to all the events catching up with me. When I shot and killed Shaw, I felt satisfaction."

"Why do you think you felt satisfaction?" Sarah asks.

"Because of what he was going to do to you, what he did to Carina, what he has done to all the people he is responsible for killing. He was a monster and I enjoyed preventing him from harming anyone ever again."

"I'm not going to try and rationalize one human life over another, but someone like Shaw probably had it coming. This doesn't change how I feel about you. It was also be quite hypocritical if I did let that affect me, wouldn't it? Just remember your promise to me, don't let this change the guy I fell for. Don't retreat into yourself and block everyone out. You have lots of friends and family in your life who love you and will help you get through this, even Casey."

Chuck pulls the engagement ring out from his pocket and places it on her finger. Sarah reaches in and pulls him in for a kiss. They can hear distinct grunts coming through their headset as Casey had switched back to their channel for the occasion. If either Chuck or Sarah weren't distracted enough by each other, they might have turned to glare at him and noticed a smile making its way across his face.

* * *

End Chapter 11

I don't own the Unit, if I did – it wouldn't have been canceled. I also don't own Taken. This is my last chapter before I leave for vacation. I hope you enjoyed it. I've got a few ideas for the next chapter. Maybe a nice vacation for Chuck with Sarah in Europe, perhaps making it their actual honeymoon? If you have any particular suggestions for where you would like to see this story go, pm me or leave a review.

At this point I haven't decided if Casey will try and start something up with Kathleen or not. To be honest, I'm not quite sure how to write her. So I would like some feedback if you guys would like Carina to stick around.


	12. Casey vs Dad

I am back from vacation. I have a few ideas where to take this, if the last chapter wasn't enough of an indication, the characters, mainly Chuck, will be more and more OOC from here on out. I hope you like where I'll take it. This chapter will mainly be fluffy, as you can infer from the title.

I still do not own Chuck or the Unit.

Chapter 12 - Casey vs Dad

* * *

_Previously: __Casey motions for them to put on a headset and holds up seven fingers to signal them to join that channel. Once they voiced themselves, Casey said, "Beckman thought we might just be due for a little vacation. Ellie and Devon are going, as is Carina, and my daughter. Kathleen refused to come with us and is currently being watched by the CIA while she visits some relatives. Morgan is being given a cover story, I'm not sure of what just yet."_

_"I'm not going to try and rationalize one human life over another, but someone like Shaw probably had it coming. This doesn't change how I feel about you. It was also be quite hypocritical if I did let that affect me, wouldn't it? Just remember your promise to me, don't let this change the guy I fell for. Don't retreat into yourself and block everyone out. You have lots of friends and family in your life who love you and will help you get through this, even Casey."_

_

* * *

_

**Somewhere over Burbank, CA**

**August 14, 2010**

**1:52 AM Saturday**

Casey's voice cracked over the headsets, interrupting Chuck and Sarah's making out in the helicopter. "We're approaching our LZ, we have 20 minutes to pack. We have no idea when we'll be back, so get your shit packed quick. Essentials only. Tron posters are not essential, Chuck."

"Right so by essentials you mean: clothes, toothbrush, ipod, and a few large boxes of condoms."

Casey groaned, "I did not need to know that, Bartowski."

Sarah laughed into Chuck's shoulder at how fast Casey reverted to calling him by his last name again.

"A Huey seems a little cramped for everyone." Chuck said while looking around the cabin.

"The Huey will be used by others and a Pave Hawk will be taking us to our destination."

"Think we can make a stop in Vegas, Casey?" Sarah inquired.

_Casey's eyes narrowed._

Chuck had an expression of cluelessness. "Why?"

"Everything today made me realize how pointless it is to wait for our wedding. I don't want to wait any longer, Chuck. We'll have our closest friends and family there, with the exception of Morgan. But we can have a ceremony later if we want for everyone else when we get back to LA."

"While it will not be the same without the bearded fellow, I agree with you. I don't want to wait. We can decide on a ceremony later."

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Walker." Casey replied with a grin.

This time both Sarah and Chuck did notice the grin forming on Casey's face. They both turned to each other in surprise. Sarah was first to speak. "Is that a smile I see unrelated to gunplay OR Saint Reagan?"

"Oh my god! She is even beginning to quip like you, Chuck. I hope you're happy, you've corrupted the legendary Sarah Walker."

* * *

**Fountain outside Casa Woodcomb**

**August 14, 2010**

**1:50 AM Saturday**

Devon is normally not the person pacing back and forth waiting on Chuck. This time around, Ellie is more outwardly calm, letting the events of the day soak in, while Devon paces impatiently. The irony is not lost on Ellie who watches in amusement and thinks about the crazy day she has had. Her nerdy and lanky, baby brother, an Agent of the CIA. Her future sister-in-law is partly responsible for him being in the CIA, although she is not sure exactly how much so from the brief discussion with Casey. Devon hasn't been too helpful; it appears he didn't know too much. Not to mention her neighbor, Beastmaster John, is a NSA Colonel.

_What. The. Fuck. How could my life be anymore fucked up? _Ellie thought to herself while looking around and seeing the Special Forces team hiding in various areas in a perimeter, trying to keep a low profile. Not that they really can in full BDUs. _At least it is late and the neighbors haven't been woken up by anything. _

The giant of a man, who introduced himself as Sergeant Major Jonas Blane, approached the couple. "Their chopper is approaching; we'll wait for them here at the complex. Make sure you have everything you need for at least a month packed away."

Devon calmed down a bit and nodded and walked towards the door of their apartment. "Come on, babe."

"A month? What about our jobs? Our patients?" Ellie asked, clearly freaking out.

"I'm sure the CIA or NSA will have temporary replacements. There's nothing we can do about the situation. Let's try and make the most of it. Second honeymoon perhaps?" Devon says with a grin.

"Not the time for that Devon." Ellie says blushing slightly embarrassed.

Jonas heard the changes in the flight path from his earpiece and just laughed and added, "It's not every day you get an expense paid vacation to Vegas then off to Paris with your family."

"Paris? VEGAS?"

"That's all I know, we'll be accompanying you to Vegas then we'll leave you in the protection of the CIA and NSA once we reach Fort Bragg, North Carolina. Then you will continue to Paris. Now please get your things ready, once they get here, they will have 20 minutes to pack."

"Alright, thank you, Jonas." Ellie replied subdued and took Devon's hand and made their way to their apartment.

**

* * *

**

While the Woodcombs were talking with Jonas, both Carina and Alex sat awkwardly facing each other inside Casa Casey. Alex sitting on a sofa while Carina took Casey's chair.

"Soooo…how do you know my dad?" Alex decided to break the ice.

"…We uhm…we worked together in the past." Carina said with a blush. _What the hell is wrong with me, when have I ever blushed before about sex or a relationship? Maybe that I am talking to his daughter…_

"I see…" Alex replied not buying that was all it was.

"I'm going to get some water, want anything?"

"Yeah sure, I'll have water too."

Carina nodded and walked to the kitchen but cringed when she heard, "So you and my dad dated or just random sex?"

_I hope John gets back soon or I might have to mix painkillers with alcohol. _

* * *

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey walked through the arch leading to the apartment complex courtyard. Jonas stepped out from the Casa Woodcomb apartment, as he is notified as they are approaching. "Colonel, we've got everything locked down here. No problems so far, Carina and Alex are in your apartment and the Woodcombs are packing."

"That could be awkward." Chuck mutters.

"What was that Bartowski?"

"Nothing. We'll go get packed." Sarah replied before Chuck could make a quip.

Chuck and Sarah made their way up to their apartment while Casey approached his door. Once Casey opened the door he could hear Alex saying to, what he assumed was Carina, "So you and my dad dated or just random sex?" As he got further into the room he heard Carina quickly shuffle out of the room, taking refuge in the kitchen.

Casey cringed wondering how to approach this topic. _Best to deflect. _"…Uh, hello Alex." Casey said while adding a hello grunt for affect.

"Oh! Hi Dad." Alex says slightly embarrassed but decides to call him Dad for the first time to see how it sounds out loud.

Casey approached her and sat down on the sofa beside her. "No bullshit, how are you taking in the situation?"

Alex takes a deep breath and lets her "brave face" relax and looks at her father. "To be honest…I'm not quite sure how to process everything. First the father I thought was dead 21 years ago is suddenly back, and not only that…he is a hero. Then on top of it, your team members being captured, which by the way, I am happy they are safe. As for dropping everything and leaving town, well, let's just say that going to Paris for a month is hardly torture. I'm sure I can suffer through it." Alex says with a grin. "Plus it will be a chance for you and I to get to know each other better. As for Carina…?"

At this point Carina was listening in from just outside the room. _I am a spy afterall, and I would like to hear his response._

"…Uhhh…"

"I get the impression Carina isn't one to normally be…modest, I guess is what I'm looking for. So what's the history there? Don't worry about upsetting me; you and my mother aren't married."

_What the…she is far too observant, like her father. _

"Well, spies have trouble forming lasting relationships." Casey takes a pause to gather his thoughts and how to best describe his previous relationship with Carina. "There were only a few women I actually felt myself falling in love with or be able to fall in love with given the time – Carina and Ilsa. Carina and I worked on a few long missions together in Europe a few years ago, the longest one lasting about six months. We were together during that, but we never really defined our relationship. Being a spy is tough even on relationships; a lot of missions are helped by doing things that aren't accepted in a normal relationship."

"Like what?"

"Well, if you are in a relationship you are or at least feel limited in the way you can accept missions. Seducing a mark in a lot of situations can be counted out. Sure you can use a knock out drug, but that isn't always an option. As for Carina, her main form of getting a mission done is seduction. She doesn't always sleep with a mark, but it is on the table. I'm not sure if she would want to change that. I also don't know if I could ask her to give that up if she feels that it is a way to serve her country. It is her choice. I'm not sure how I would feel about it. Our job is to serve the greater good first and foremost."

_I'm not quite sure which I would choose either. _Carina thought.

"That's pretty stupid. Chuck and Sarah have a relationship, hell they are getting married! Don't you want something out of the spy life? Did you ever think to ask Carina if she does?"

"I haven't really allowed myself to think about it until being stationed in Burbank. Everything I've learned from training screams at me that relationships are a hindrance to my job…but after watching how Sarah and Chuck work around each other. Well, they bring out the best in each other, but also the worst at times. I haven't had the chance to see Chuck in action with Sarah yet, but I am more than confident they will be an amazing team."

"Are you worried you won't be needed anymore?"

"Nah, we work well together. There are certain things that Chuck will never be able to do. After the past few weeks, I'm not sure Sarah will be able to do what she used to be able to do either. I don't mean seduction either, that is definitely out, but I mean other things. They'll figure a way to get through it, I'm confident of that however."

"And you aren't confident you could?"

"I'm not sure. Before this assignment, I was just a burnout, a cold school killer. You think of me as a hero, but I'm not sure you would say the same if you knew exactly what I did. I did what my country needed me to do, no matter the cost to myself. What happened between your mother and I is proof of that. She doesn't want me in her life, but I would still like to be a part of your life, if you'll have me."

"I'd like that." Alex said with emotion.

"Carina, why don't you come in here, instead of just listening in?" Casey said with a grin.

_I should have known. _"I didn't want to interrupt…"

"Uh huh…" Alex says amused while Casey lets out an amused grunt.

"Here's your water, Alex. Did you want anything John?"

"No thanks, how are you doing? How are the injuries?" Casey said with unusual concern creeping its way into his voice.

Carina was slightly taken back by his concern. "Well there are a few areas that will need to be mended; I should be well on my way to being healed by the time we leave Paris. I can still manage with my left hand, but my right hand and shoulder are completely out of the question. The pain is manageable; Ellie got me access to the good stuff. I've had a lot worse than this before, I'll be fine. I'm just lucky Chuck got to me when he did."

Casey was pissed and it was obvious to both women in the room. "How did the DEA not pick up on the fact you were snatched?"

"I was on assignment and only remain in contact with a one person to not blow my cover. He ended up being one of the men Chuck killed where I was being held. Since I only had to remain in contact with him, it would be easy for him to not draw attention to the fact that I was missing."

As Casey was getting ready to break something, Jonas opened the door to his apartment, "Colonel, the Pave Hawk will be here in 5 minutes."

"Roger, I just need to grab a few things. I'll be outside by then." Casey said and stood up and walked towards his stairs to quickly throw some things together.

* * *

Sarah and Chuck were in the bedroom trying to get packed, clothes and other necessities strewn across the bed. "Chuck stop, we're supposed to be packing. We don't have long!" Chuck didn't respond and just kissed her neck again. Sarah felt her resolve melting away quickly but managed to untangle herself from Chuck.

"Fine, fine." Chuck muttered while quickly folding up clothes and watching Sarah pack away his favorite lingerie.

Sarah caught his eye and smirked then winked. "We are going on a honeymoon after all." Sarah said mischievously.

"So are you sure about Vegas?" Chuck asked.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life, you?"

"Same, I love you."

"I love you too." Sarah replied while sticking the last of her guns in a separate suitcase.

"We'll have to explain things to Ellie and Alex. We need to make sure they won't be manipulated by someone unintentionally."

"I agree. It would be pretty stupid to allow either one to be approached by the Ring posing as CIA or NSA. This way they'll know who to trust if they have someone claiming to be either one."

* * *

"How are you holding up, babe?" Devon asked his wife who was quickly finishing up packing her clothes.

"There are a lot of things I am unsure or confused about. All I know is my baby brother is much more than I thought he was. Not that I didn't think he wasn't capable, I'm proud of him. That's all I know for sure, besides that, they do owe me an explanation and a bit of honesty for a change."

"You know they won't be able to tell you everything."

"Yeah well, if my brother tells me it is complicated or classified, I might just kill him with a frying pan, even if he is some big bad CIA agent." Ellie said with only a tinge of humor.

Devon gulped.

"DEVON! WHAT IS THAT?" Ellie says noticing Devon trying to, but nowhere near successfully sneak a few weights into his bag.

"Babe, this didn't happen by accident!" Devon says proudly while motioning to his body.

"Ok, but they aren't coming with us to Paris."

* * *

**Fountain outside Casa Woodcomb**

**August 14, 2010**

**1:11 AM Saturday**

Chuck and Sarah made their way downstairs to the courtyard with their luggage. As they got to the fountain, Jonas walked out from the Woodcomb apartment holding a few suitcases and placed them by the fountain. Casey's door opened revealing Alex and Carina talking as they carried their suitcases outside. Naturally Carina only had one suitcase in her condition, but Casey next walked out with quite a few more suitcases, that were not filled with cruise missiles or grenade launchers. Finally Ellie and Devon made their way outside with the rest of the luggage.

Ellie dropped everything and rushed to Sarah and hugged her and then her brother. "I'm so happy to see the both of you. We'll talk once we get on the plane?"

Chuck and Sarah both nodded.

"Leave all the suitcases here; we'll make sure they get to the airport and onto the plane." Jonas said then spoke into his mic, making sure everything was clear for them to move out. "A man who looks kind of like the Mummy that Beckman cleared through the perimeter is meeting us at the Pave Hawk. He has some things to discuss with you Mr. Bartowski. Everything is clear, follow me."

They made their way to the waiting Pave Hawk and loaded up, a few soldiers came out of their positions and made their way into the Huey and the same man that escorted Sarah earlier, Sergeant Brown, jumped into the Pave Hawk. Finally Vincent jumped in as well.

"Any news Vincent?" Casey asked.

"Negative, I'm coming with you to Paris though. Your father will be in Vegas, Chuck, as will the other matter you had him look into before."

"Alright, thanks Vincent."

Vincent nodded and relaxed into the seat as the chopper took off.

Jonas motioned for Casey to join channel 8 with him. Casey grabbed the headset and changed channels.

"We'll be working with your team from time to time Colonel, we still have our specific operations, but when necessary we will carry out the soldiering while your team continues the spying. We will remain based out of Fort Bragg, but Beckman feels we might be needed in upcoming international capacities."

"I assume you will remain in command of your unit?"

"Yes, I am still under the command of my CO back at Fort Bragg, but Beckman will coordinate when the need arises."

Casey grunted in approval and nodded. Both being done with their conversations, took off their headsets. Everyone else in the cabin was either sleeping or resting while they made their way to LAX and a separate terminal for their CIA supplied Jet.

Ellie just realized something that she had overlooked. Her eyes narrowed at her brother. She kicked his shin to wake him up. Chuck darted up assuming a (slightly better than Morgan's) karate pose. Ellie grabbed a headset and Chuck did too, Chuck set hers to the correct channel he was in. "What is it, sis?"

"A few things. First, don't expect to be off the hook, you have a lot of explaining to do. Second, why are we stopping in Vegas?"

"We have a wedding to go to?"

Ellie squealed, luckily the noise from the chopper concealed most of the noise and didn't wake everyone else up.

Sarah instinctively wrapped herself closer around Chuck in her sleep and Chuck took his headset off and hugged her closer.

Ellie smiled at the sight. _Finally._

_

* * *

_

End Chapter 12

I've decided to end it here; I'll have the next chapter up within the next few days. I'm not too sure how happy I am with how this chapter turned out. A few weeks off certainly changes things.


	13. Chuck vs His Demons

So I wasn't planning on getting this done today, but my writing just kind of got away from me. I hope you like it. Please review. I don't own Chuck.

Chapter 13 – Chuck vs His Demons

* * *

_Previously: Sarah instinctively wrapped herself closer around Chuck in her sleep and Chuck took his headset off and hugged her closer._

_Ellie smiled at the sight.__Finally._

_-x-_

_She doesn't want me in her life, but I would still like to be a part of your life, if you'll have me."_

_"I'd like that." Alex said with emotion._

_

* * *

_

**LAX, Private Hangar **

**August 14, 2010**

**1:32 AM Saturday**

Jonas roused everyone in the Pave Hawk and motioned out the windows. Everyone watched as they approached the private aircraft section of LAX. Chuck continued to watch out the window as the remaining members of Jonas's team secured the immediate area around a large hangar. The Pave Hawk descended and landed while everyone piled out. They noticed a few men come out of the hanger and approach the Huey; they grabbed the luggage and hauled it back to hangar.

The group followed Casey and Jonas inside; a few whistles were let out as they took in their plane for the trip. Chuck flashed on the plane, an Embraer Legacy 600, but stopped after being able to fly it. _Could never hurt, just in case. _Chuck thought to himself with a shrug. "Gotta love traveling the CIA way." Chuck joked. Sarah shrugged and pulled him to the back.

"We'll be leaving Vegas Monday morning. Colonel, Beckman had aliases set up for everyone for the duration of this trip. Here are the packets." Jonas said as he handed a bunch of files to Casey for everyone to look over. "Everyone make sure to get the basics of your cover down tonight." Jonas's deep voice could be heard as he joined the pilots in the cockpit.

Everyone sat down quickly. Carina and Casey, Chuck and Sarah, Ellie and Devon, Alex by herself, and the rest scattered about.

Chuck and Sarah's cover names were listed as: Chris and Lisa Charles.

Ellie and Devon were: David and Amy Harris.

Much to everyone's amusement, Carina and Casey's cover names were: Richard Davis and Heather Davis. Alex was listed as their daughter, Mary Davis.

"Haha, really Dick? Hello Dick Davis!" Chuck couldn't hold his laughter back. Casey was about to get up to go strangle him when Carina put her head on his shoulder.

"It would seem Beckman developed a sense of humor. My name is Arnold Vosloo." Vincent said dryly.

"That is _so awesome_!" Both Devon and Chuck chimed together.

"Whose Arnold Vosloo?" Sarah asked still nearly pop culture ignorant – besides the occasional Sci-fi references she picked up from her three year relationship with Chuck.

"The actor who plays the Mummy." Chuck said laughing again.

The plane was more than big enough for the 11 passengers in the back. Everyone was too tired with the day's events catching up with them and took a nap on the short flight to Vegas. Once they got there, they were piled up into waiting cars and they were taken to their hotel, the Bellagio. They all got situated in their suites on the upper floors - with amazing views of the strip; they the group promptly went to sleep. Jonas's team had the rooms setup with surveillance outside the bedrooms and in the hallways. They rotated watch throughout the night.

* * *

**Bellagio Suites – Charah Bedroom**

**August 14, 2010**

**5:24 AM Saturday**

_Chuck watched a man stalking through the shadows. He curiously followed the man. The man reached a few other men talking in hushed tones, undecipherable from his distance. They are both close to each other, within a meter and a half. He continued to watch as the man he was following, stalked closer to the men. The room is still dark and Chuck has to squint to see the man as he passes into a deeper shadow. He watched as the assailant threw a throwing knife at the farthest man away from him, silencing him by impaling his neck. He quickly pulled out a small, tactical knife in a blur and Chuck watched as he leapt silently forward, towards the remaining man. He grappled the man from behind, wrapping his left hand around the shocked man's mouth and covering his nose and pulling the tactical knife to bear with his left hand, stabbing the man from behind in the kidney._

_Chuck watched as both men bled out on the floor. Then watched in shock as the man turned around and some light showed the assailant's face, revealing the man to be Chuck. _

Chuck opened his eyes in shock from his dream and slightly sweaty, remembering the events of the previous night. The two men he killed were on the way to the men playing poker. He managed to not disturb Sarah, luckily. _I must not have made much of a commotion to wake her. _He quietly sighed and looked down and watched Sarah sleeping for a few minutes. Hearing her steady breathing and seeing her peaceful expression managed to calm him down and he drifted back off to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**Bellagio Suites – Vincent's quarters**

**August 14, 2010**

**5:43 AM Saturday**

Vincent roused himself, without the aid of an alarm. It would be unprofessional to have to use one after all. He quickly threw on all black mission gear and made his way to the table in his room. He was not in a suite like the rest, but a regular room - granted it is a room in the Bellagio. He is also located on a different floor from the rest and his room had already been booked a few days previous to stagger arrival times. The room looked like someone was using it, probably Orion himself Vincent mused. He pulled out his custom made Orion laptop.

Vincent typed in a few commands to bring up the conference interface which linked up with Orion. A few minutes later the scrolling letters and numbers of Orion appeared. "Mission still a go?"

"Affirmative. I've been following the target through a UAV. I want you to make this look like a hit put out by the Ring. Their style lately tends to be subtle through specific poison. Once the Formax Group finds out the cause of death, we should be able to cause some confusion between the two rival organizations, hopefully. The vial is under the passenger seat of an Audi A4 at the pre-determined location.

"I'll call when I arrive."

Orion terminated the call.

* * *

**Vincent's Audi A4**

**August 14, 2010**

**6:05: AM Saturday**

Vincent pulled up in front of the MGM Grand and an employee took his car off to park. He pulled out his earpiece and connected to Orion.

"Don't worry about your appearance, the Formax Group thinks you are part of the Ring already."

"How did that happen?"

"I might have planted some evidence supporting the idea."

Vincent chuckled as he hit the button to reach the desired floor, one above the floor with his target on it, enjoying working with competent people for a change. Fulcrum was too stupid to take advantage of situations to use to their advantage. _That idiot Ted Roark was too busy trying to make people laugh at his stupid jokes than run the company efficiently; no wonder Fulcrum is no more. Even Orion's son is proving to be quite the operative. Remarkable. After such a short period of time the boy has come a long way. _

"Are you able to manipulate the security feeds?" Vincent asked.

Orion responded with a "who do you think you are dealing with here?" type of grunt. "Hotel feeds are in a loop in your areas, however, I'll make sure Formax finds out it was you through their security."

"Acknowledged."

Vincent got off the elevator and made his way to the supply closet on his current floor.

Orion's voice cracked through his ear, "Their room is setup similar to the Charles', a central lounge room and two separate bedrooms. UAV showed 5 heat signatures as of two minutes ago. There is a drop bag in the supply closet on your floor for you with the essentials: flash bang, syringe, M9 with silencer, a few clips, and some optics, as well as a keycard for the room. "

Vincent quietly opened the door and stepped through to the supply closet. He reached up above a top shelf, behind some towels for the drop bag. Once he located it he pulled it down and took out the items. He attached the silencer to the M9 and tucked the gun in his waistband and put the clips in a pocket. In a jacket pocket he put the syringe with the small vial of poison, making sure it was in an area that would be unlikely to get shot, and then pocketed the key card.

"Heading down. Staying on the line."

Vincent made his way down to the floor below his current position. He opened the door to the target's floor and walked out casually. He rounded the corner leading to the mark's room. He listened at the door to see if he could hear anything, he couldn't. He pulled out the optics – a cable with a camera and a small screen. He stuck the camera through the small crack on the floor and tilted it around, finding two visible hostiles. The sun was making its way into the sky, so there was enough ambient light creeping into the rooms for him to see clearly.

He put the optics away and pulled out his M9 and the key card. He deftly opened the door and stepped through silently, with the exception of a beep from the door unlocking. The two men looked up from the couch and were met with a shot to each of their heads. Vincent walked over to the closest bedroom and listened from the side of the door, not standing right in front of it. He heard snoring and opened the door quietly. He noticed a man and woman sleeping; the man was not his mark. He put a bullet in each of their chests and checked their pulse.

He moved onto the last bedroom containing his mark. Not trusting the man inside to be still asleep, he checked through optics first. His instincts once again proved correct, the man wasn't in the bed. He opened the door a bit and tossed the flash bang inside. He closed the door quickly and heard the grunt from the man losing his vision. Vincent stalked into the room and punched the smaller man down on the floor. He tucked the M9 away and pulled out the syringe and vial and filled it up. He crouched down and plunged the syringe into his Carotid artery.

_There goes the Formax Group's chance at building an Intersect soon enough to stop us. _Vincent thought to himself as he looked at the convulsing form of the Formax Group's lead scientist and coordinator for their effort to develop a competing version of the Bartowski Intersect.

"It is done, I am heading out."

"Acknowledged. Be prepared to do some separate missions in Munich. I want you separate from the rest. You'll be operating out of a safe house of mine located in Munich, while my son's team works on the Ring. You'll be going after the Formax group trying to keep them in disarray until we can focus our attention on them."

"I'll take separate flight out from North Carolina."

"I'll arrange it, Orion out."

Vincent wiped down his gun and placed it in one of the guard's hands, for local law enforcement's benefit and placed the vial of poison near the body of the now dead scientist. He headed out and drove back to the Bellagio in a roundabout way, even dropping the Audi off and taking a few cabs on the way back. _One can never be too careful._

_

* * *

_

**Bellagio Suites – Charah Bedroom**

**August 14, 2010**

**6:10 AM Saturday**

**- First part partially recaps the Taken scene from Ch 11. - **

_Chuck feels what appears to be his mouth and his voice say, "Wake up! I need you to be focused! He watches, unable to stop the momentum of what appear to be his hands, slamming down towards Shaw's thighs with a large nail in each hand. _

_Chuck hears Shaw scream and watches as he applies the jumper cables to the ends of the nails. His legs carry him over to the light switch and flick it on, causing Shaw to let out soul-wrecking screams as the current flows through his legs, into his muscles and throughout the rest of his body. Chuck turns it off and approaches the slumped form, the smell of burnt flesh reaching his nose. _

Chuck's face takes a look of obvious turmoil, trying to push away the nightmare, still not enough to cause Sarah to wake up.

_He watches from a third person view now, he sees the image of Chuck turn around and ask, "Where is my fiancé?"_

_Shaw's slumped form responds with malevolence, "Go to hell."_

_The image of himself responds with venom, "You'll be going there long before I do." Chuck turns around flicks the switch again."_

_-X-_

_Chuck watches the images of Casey and himself talking. Casey just said, "Shaw is still alive."_

_He watches as his image walks towards the holding cell containing Shaw. He tries to will himself to not follow, but he has no choice. _

-X-

_Chuck watches as the image of himself pulls out a M9 and begins speaking, "I promised you I would be back after you told me where she is. You won't be betraying your country or harming anyone again, you piece of shit." A smile of satisfaction appears on Chuck's face as a bullet rips through Shaw's forehead. _

Chuck darts up in bed, breathing heavily. Sarah is finally roused from her slumbering and looks at her fiancé with a worried expression. "Nightmare?"

"A few, this wasn't the first tonight." He responded wearily.

"Talk to me, Chuck."

"I…" Chuck hesitated.

"I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere. Nightmares are almost a certainty in this business. You…I don't have nightmares much anymore since we started sleeping in the same bed together. You keep them at bay, let me return the favor. Maybe we should finish our talk we started on the helicopter?" Sarah pleaded with her worry evident.

Chuck smiled somewhat at the irony of their role reversal. Sarah asking him to talk about his emotions, instead of the other way around; Sarah must have realized it as well, as she smiled a little in response. Chuck scooted back in the bed, putting his back on the backboard. Sarah followed and snuggled closer into him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"The first nightmare was of me killing two men, close range with knives. I…I just seemed too good at it, too natural…"

"It was just a nightmare, Chuck." Sarah tried to reassure him, without realizing her error.

"No…well, sort of. It was a nightmare, but it was a memory. The event happened exactly last night, as it did in my dream. I stalked a few men talking; I didn't even care enough to listen. I was too focused on not making a sound, like I did when I was taking my revenge out on Devon with a pitcher of water and trying to evade Morgan sleeping. Except this time, it wasn't just a training exercise or fun, it was either kill them or eventually get recaptured and eventually die and cause you the pain of watching me being tortured. Not to mention, condemning Carina to the same fate at the hands of the Ring. I couldn't let either happen."

Chuck took a deep breath before continuing, Sarah listening intently while rubbing comforting circles on his forearm. "I moved as quietly as I could, not making a sound, towards the two Ring Agents and took out a throwing knife that I had taken from a previous agent. I fingered a tactical knife that I had also taken from another agent and got right behind one of the men, maybe a meter or two away. Then I threw the throwing knife at the farthest man's throat and leapt forward and covered the closer man's mouth and nose with my hand so he couldn't make a noise before he had the chance to react. Then I plunged the tactical knife through the man's kidney. I watched as both bled out and didn't feel any remorse, any sense of loss for both myself and the two men I had just killed."

_Oh Chuck…_

"The worst part is, if given the same situation, I would do it again in a heartbeat and I have a feeling this won't be the last time I will have to kill. No matter what you can tell me or what I can try and promise myself, as long as you or I am a spy, I will kill again."

Sarah was a little taken back, by everything he said, but more importantly when he pretty much made the choice up to her whether to be a spy or not.

"I didn't mean to lay it out to you like that, that emotionless…but at the same time I do like what we do. What being a spy stands for, there's both a good and bad side to it. The bad, pretty much summed up by everything last night up until I had you in my arms again and the good, preventing things like this from happening to other people."

"I won't lie to you and say that getting over killing people will be easy or that you will ever be able to. I am still haunted by my red test. Up until these past few weeks, I had nightmares nearly every night about it, the focal point of my loss of…innocence. I also can't promise your nightmares will go away, either, but having someone to talk to about them helps. I didn't have anyone to talk to about my spy life until you. I didn't like myself very much before Burbank, what I was becoming. You showed me I can still be a person again, not just a CIA Agent."

"How do you suppress the memories of all the people you've killed?" Chuck asked in desperation.

"I can't. Not anymore. Before I was able to kill and not think about whom it was and what they did to deserve it…I was the perfect agent. I'll need you now, just as much as you'll need me. So you better not think about leaving me anytime soon." Sarah grinned and poked him playfully as she said the last part.

Chuck grinned a hugged her closer, wrapping his left arm around her. He kissed her forehead to reassure her and began speaking again, "I'm starting to feel what it truly means to give yourself over to the greater good, but my greater good is a specific group of people. You and Ellie, Devon, my father, Morgan, and even Casey…I would do anything for you all. Being a spy helps keep those that I love safe. You just talking to me and being there for me helps to make me feel better. I don't want to say I'll eventually get used to taking another life, but maybe it won't affect me as severely. I'll always try and using taking a life as a last resort, but I won't put others in danger by hesitating."

"I understand what you mean. Feeling better?"

"Much. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chuck starts to slide back deeper into the covers but Sarah has other ideas on her mind. "Sleep can wait a bit." Sarah says as she straddles his lap and removes her shirt and flashes him the smile he loves so much. "Let's make sure you are too tired to have nightmares." Sarah says with a husky voice and leans down and captures his lips before he can respond.

* * *

**Bellagio Suites – Charah Bedroom**

**August 14, 2010**

**9:30 AM Saturday**

Sarah awoke to the smell of coffee, but refused to open her eyes. She reached out to the other side of the bed, hoping to find her fiancé still naked. Having not found her fiancé; she shot up in the bed looking around. She smiled when she noticed him looking out over the city but much to her disappointment, with boxers on.

"While coffee is not a bad way to wake up, that wasn't the proper way to wake me up, Chuck. Especially on our wedding day."

Chuck smirked and walked over and leaned down to kiss her passionately. Sarah suddenly felt there was far too much fabric between them and pulled him down on the bed and flipped on top of him, while to Chuck's amazement, somehow took off his boxers too.

_Let it be known my Sarah can multitask. _

As things were heating up Chuck could have sworn he heard something. He managed to pull himself away from Sarah's lips long enough to ask, "Did you hear something?"

Sarah let out a Casey-like growl and stated angrily as she grinded up against him, "NOT THIS AGAIN. IGNORE THEM. THEY CAN WAIT TWENTY MINUTES."

_An angry Sarah is a very sexy Sarah. Oh my god…_"Oh-Kay…"

Sarah smirked as Chuck gave in and lied back down.

* * *

**Bellagio Suites – Lounge Room part of the Charah Suite**

**August 14, 2010**

**10:13 AM Saturday**

A very happy and sated, dressed Sarah strolled out of her room after showering with Chuck. She saw Devon and Ellie talking with a man with his back turned to Sarah. _Why does he look so familiar…? _

"Oh there she is!" Ellie said with mock anger directed at Sarah.

The man turned around with a smile, "Hi Angel."

"…Daddy?" Sarah managed to get out as her father engulfed her in a hug.

This was the scene Chuck was greeted to when he walked in the room. Jack noticed and let go of his daughter and surprised Chuck with a hug. _Is he seriously doing what I think he is doing? _Chuck guffawed to himself._ Well turnabout is fairplay. _Chuck thought to himself and flashed quickly and returned the favor.

"Good to see you again Shnook."

"You too Mr. Williams."

Jack was surprised at hearing his real last name for the first time in over ten years.

"So breakfast anyone? I'm buying." Chuck said as he pulled out Jack's wallet.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise and Sarah laughed when she noticed him holding a wallet that wasn't his own.

"I see you've learned a few things since last time, Chuck." Jack said with an approving grin.

"I'm still partial to Shnook." Chuck said flashing his goofy grin.

"Dad, when did you get here? How are you here?" Sarah asked worried.

"As for when, about 40 minutes ago when Ellie knocked on your door, but you two were apparently too busy for me! For the how, well, that happened due to Chuck and Stephen getting me a job with your boss, Beckman. I always knew you would turn out, even with a bad father."

Chuck and Sarah felt slightly chastised and embarrassed. But Sarah recovered when she realized the second part of what he said. "W-hat?

Chuck took over and responded, "Well Beckman wouldn't have allowed your father to show up at the wedding without getting him arrested. So I worked it out with her that the NSA will take advantage of some of the contacts he has made while grifting and conning people. He'll be working with them in exchange for his freedom. Beckman felt that having sufficient proof of certain individuals outweighs your fathers previous…misdeeds."

"So this is what Vincent mentioned when we got on the plane earlier?"

"Yep."

Sarah hugged Chuck while thanking him.

Ellie decided to pipe up, "Come on, let's all go get some breakfast, we have some catching up to do. Then Sarah, Carina, Alex, and I have shopping to do. I won't accept you two getting married without us dressed up for the occasion, Chuck. Don't even think about trying to argue with me. You too Sarah, you are wearing a wedding dress."

Chuck and Sarah groaned.

"AHHH! No arguing. You two still have a ways to go to make up for TWO years of lying to me! Do as I say." An angry Ellie was not to be disobeyed.

Chuck and Sarah manage to nod. Sarah not one to like being chastised twice in one day, muttered to Chuck as everyone filed out into the lobby to get the rest, "We should adjust her title from just a doctor to doctor/interrogator. I'm a spy and I'm scared of a civilian. Unfuckingbelievable."

Chuck smiles knowingly and laughs on his way out.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know if you like where I am taking the story.


	14. Chuck and Sarah vs Their Day

I didn't forget about this story, I promise. I've been having a lot of fun writing Chuck vs Solitude; please check it out if you haven't already. I'm going to be working on both stories at the same time, at least that's the plan. Please leave reviews, they really do help. Have you been happy with the amount of fluff vs the amount of action so far? The action will be increasing once I get them settled in Europe, but I am still deciding just how much action. Do you prefer more action concentrated in a few chapters, or spread throughout? Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!

Chuck and Sarah vs Their Day

* * *

**Bellagio Elevator**

**August 14, 2010**

**10:17 AM Saturday**

Everyone managed to fit into the elevator. Ellie insisted on taking the whole gang out to breakfast: Ellie and Devon, Chuck and Sarah, Casey, Alex, Carina, Jack, and Jonas and Brown. The other two members of the team politely declined, insisting they have to keep a look out. They still weren't positive they weren't identified by the Ring. Sarah's cover was most likely completely blown, same with Chuck.

Carina was excited to hear they were going shopping, the only thing she preferred to shopping is sex, even though it was a close second. Ellie and Carina started to immediately discuss dresses and other related matters.

Sarah overhearing, rolled her eyes over-exaggerating towards Chuck. He just smiled and pulled her in by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He whispers in her ear, "Maybe we'll catch a break and have to leave town. That way we could skip all this shopping crap. Although then we might be forced to shop in Paris, which could be far worse come to think of it." Sarah responded with a laugh and a smile, captivating Chuck.

Alex watched the duo, enjoying watching the couple so clearly in love. She noticed Ellie smile when her eyes darted over taking in her brother and Sarah looking so happy. Alex was enjoying being around a close group, even Sarah's father whom only Chuck and Casey had met before, was almost immediately accepted and integrated as a long lost family member. For the better part of her life, it had only been her mother and her. She was excited to find more people to add to the family, even if her mom wanted nothing to do with it. _I'm not a kid anymore, it's my choice. _Alex was also finding she took more after her father, she really wished he was around when he was growing up, but she understood his sacrifice. She wanted him to be happy, even if that meant it wasn't with her mother. After their initial meeting, Alex started to enjoy Carina's presence and she could tell her father was relieved about it. He was obviously where she got her athleticism from. She wanted to spend as much time with the group as possible, not sure if she would ever see them again. She was constantly worried that her father might have to leave suddenly and she wasn't prepared for him to leave her life again, especially since she just found him.

Casey watched as his daughter became lost in thought, grateful for the time he'll have to get to know her. He broke up the separate conversations by asking, "So where to?"

"We could just eat in one of the hotel restaurants." Chuck offered. He really, _really _wanted to get back to the hotel room with Sarah. She caught his gaze agreed almost immediately, too quickly, making Casey grunt in disgust. _You're setting a bad example for my kid! Eck! _Then Casey caught Carina's stare. Chuck who happened to notice Carina's look, let out a very Casey-esque grunt of disgust.

The elevator door opened in the lobby and the group made their way to one of the many restaurants in the Bellagio. They took a table with a view of the main lobby of the hotel. As they sat down and ordered their drinks, Chuck flashed on a few men who made an entrance. They seemed to not notice that the group had sat down for breakfast. He immediately got Jonas's attention and motioned to the two men who entered the hotel. Jonas took control of the situation and ordered Master Sergeant Mack Gerhardt and Sergeant First Class Charles Grey to take care of them. They were posing as a couple FBI agents and arrested them, to provide a distraction for everyone else to sneak out another entrance.

They were able to get to a couple of cliché, black Suburbans and headed towards the airport in a roundabout way. The two other members of the Unit could handle themselves and it was still a team of spies after all. However, they still had four untrained civilians with them. Casey got on the phone with Beckman and gave her a status report. They were told their plane would be ready and waiting; their baggage would be swept for any sort of bugs and sent out to Ft. Bragg in North Carolina.

Chuck remained calm, holding Sarah's hand from the middle row of seats. His sister and Devon were sitting in the back seats. Jonas was driving. The rest were piled into the other vehicle. They had been through many roundabout areas and both Sarah and Jonas were confident they had no tails. They would have noticed them during the moderately high traffic once they left the main strip of Vegas. As they neared the airport, Chuck looked out his window and saw a chapel.

"Pull over beside that Chapel Jonas. We already have our licenses filled out, it won't take long. I'm sure we can spare five minutes, I'm sure we can even claim this is a national security matter. Which it technically is, because we're not getting on that plane without being married." Chuck said adamantly.

Jonas grinned and pulled over, "I'm sure we have some tranq pistols, but we're just the escort. It's Colonel Casey's call."

Sarah pulled out her phone and sent a certain image to Casey.

Meanwhile in Casey's Suburban, "Why the fuck have they stopped?" Casey was pissed; they should be leaving on the plane immediately. Just then he saw the image of a certain NSA Colonel in lucky clover boxers handcuffed to a bed. _Damn it, I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass. _Casey angrily left the suburban after checking the area out.

Ellie looked out at the surrounded buildings and immediately noticed the chapel. "Oh hell no, they stopped to get married."

"Son of a bitch! I bet those weren't even hostiles in the hotel! I bet Sarah and Chuck planned this to dodge shopping!" Carina vented, clearly pissed off about not going shopping.

"I'll be damned if they get married like this!" Ellie said while leaping over Casey's unoccupied seat to get out of the vehicle. Ellie rushed over to Chuck and Sarah as they got out of their vehicle and were heading into the chapel. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Chuck! You two can get married in the city of love!"

"We have everything ready to go right now, we aren't waiting. We can have a ceremony later with your dad and Morgan here, and whoever else. Chuck and I agreed, we are getting married right here, right now. I dare you to try and stop us!" Sarah said.

Chuck trying to stop the incoming EllieRage decided to make her see reason, "Look, we've waited long enough. We might not get another chance soon; all that matters is that we have our closest family and friends here, along with each other. I'm walking into that chapel and not coming out until I can call her Sarah Bartowski."

Ellie looked between the pair and said, "You better not have faked a flash on those men back at the hotel just to get out of shopping!"

Sarah remembering their conversation in the elevator earlier looked curiously at Chuck. "Did you?"

"No."

"Good enough for me, let's head in." Sarah replied.

At this point, everyone else showed up. Casey was visibly angry about making the stop. Chuck headed off further protest by saying, "As we already told Ellie, we are going in there and not coming out until we are married. If you want us to get to the airport faster, I suggest you shut up and follow us in." Chuck was not in the mood for another argument.

Casey was about to retort but Carina grabbed his hand and pulled him after her best friend who was already heading inside. He grunted and followed. Jonas and Brown kept watch at the front and back entrances, just in case.

"Dearly beloved…"

"Just skip to the important part." Casey said from behind the rest.

Everyone else turned to glare at him, "What, we're on a schedule here. Tic tock. You'll still be married."

"Fine" Chuck and Sarah both replied, both wanting to just be married and done with it. They both considered it a formality at this point; they knew how they felt about each other.

…

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister proclaimed.

Chuck and Sarah were already leaning into each other when he said "You may…"

Ellie had teary eyes, happy that her brother finally got married and that she now had a sister.

Devon declared in his usual booming voice, "_Awesome."_

Carina gently hugged them both after they pulled away from each other. Alex followed suit.

Casey grunted, but everyone noticed his smile. "Okay, congratulations…yadda…yadda, we're out of here!" he growled out.

Chuck and Sarah were too happy to care and followed him out.

* * *

**McCarran International Airport**

**August 14, 2010**

**3:55 PM Saturday**

"Yes General, we had to make a stop. We were quick. Bartowski and Walker wouldn't get on the plane until they were married." Casey addressed Beckman through the phone as they all sat down. He turned to glare at the happy newlyweds who weren't paying any attention to anyone besides each other.

"You could have tranq'd them." Beckman replied dryly.

"…I was confident we could handle the situation for 10 minutes. We didn't have any tails outside of the hotel; they might not have even been there for us, ma'am. That or we made a clean break and they didn't notice. There are a lot of entrances and exits to cover at a hotel of that size."

"Very well, pass on my congratulations to the couple. Continue as planned, Jonas's team will disembark from the plane in North Carolina, as will Vincent. Continue to Paris as planned. Do not pass this along yet, let everyone enjoy themselves for the time being, but your team's vacation will be cut short. We will need to immediately start missions once they have a little downtime to recover and a little R&R, to counter the Ring in Europe. We will most likely have to move Chuck and his family from Burbank as a precaution. They will be relocated together and not in a bunker, more of a secure neighborhood that they can leave freely whenever they want. Also expect Carina to remain on Team Bartowski from here on out. I have made arrangements with the DEA. She will be permanently transferred to the CIA."

Casey was very happy to hear that about Carina. _Hell if Bartowski and Walker can pull off working together while being married, I know Carina and I can pull off a relationship. Hopefully she feels the same way. _"Copy that, do we know what led those two Ring agents to walk into the Bellagio?" Casey inquired.

"I have my suspicions. I'll call you back when I have something concrete."

Casey frowned and looked over to Vincent. _The rest of the team never seems to know what Orion and Vincent are doing behind the scenes. If he put us in danger…_ Casey got up from his seat at the front of the plane and made his way to join Alex and Carina who were chatting away. He was happy with how friendly Alex and Carina were becoming around each other. The awkwardness from their first meeting had long since passed.

The rest of the passengers stuck to the front, leaving a few rows between them and Chuck and Sarah for a bit of privacy. They would be stuck on the plane for quite a while. Chuck was getting in the spirit of being officially on their honeymoon, surprising Sarah when a hand crept up her thigh. "Chuck…what are you doing?" She whispered, panicking, keeping an eye on his sister and the rest of the plane.

"Nothing." He replied innocently, further making his hand up her inner thigh and unclasping her pants. She spread her legs automatically and bit her lower lip.

Carina chose that moment to turn around and grinned knowingly at Sarah's expression, causing Sarah to blush beet red.

After the plane took off, Sarah grabbed Chuck and dragged him to the restroom at the back of the plane before she could be embarrassed more, she was dreading Ellie or Alex turning around and couldn't take the chance. _Oh well, at least I'll be able to return the favor. Agent Walker is officially on vacation, Sarah Walk…no Sarah Bartowski is officially on her honeymoon. _Sarah thought with a mischievous grin as they entered the restroom.

* * *

**Pentagon, Washington D.C – Brigadier General Beckman's Office**

**August 14, 2010**

**3:59 PM Saturday**

"Hello Diane" Orion's artificial voice rang out through Beckman's office.

"We need to talk, Stephen. What's going on in Vegas?" She demanded.

Stephen noticed her tone but chose to ignore it, "There was a high value target working for the Formax Group."

"What kind of high value target?" she replied, losing patience fast. _Every conversation is like pulling my teeth out with pliers to get information. _

"He _was _the lead scientist for the Formax Group's attempt at creating a human Intersect. As far as I know, they are a long way off. They have the idea of an Intersect, but they lack the means. I took out of play one of the men who could provide them the means eventually."

"So you sent in Vincent." Beckman said bluntly.

"Correct. I made the Formax Group think Vincent is working for the Ring. My intent is to cause more strife between the two rival organizations while we can focus on taking them both down. I didn't cover his tracks on purpose, to lure more Ring agents out of hiding. "

"Taking down the Ring will be hard enough, let alone trying to take the Formax Group down at the same time…They have almost unlimited intelligence resources. In the future, if you conduct a mission so close to the other team, inform Colonel Casey."

"But they don't have the Bartowskis, we have a much large upper hand" Stephen replied arrogantly. "I will inform Casey, as it will help protect Chuck and Ellie, as well as the rest of the team."

Beckman, against her better judgment, nodded in response.

"I'll be using Vincent and another agent to work on weakening the Formax Group. My son's team is more than efficient enough to handle the Ring, especially with the inclusion of Agent Miller."

_Of course he would be monitoring either Casey's communications or mine, or even both. At least he is on our side, most of the time at least._

"As for my son's team, there is no indication that the Ring knows about their location. They know of Agent Walker and my son's relationship to her. I suggest we move the team out of California. The Ring seems to be strengthening in Europe. We can move my son's team in and out of California when the need arises, but it is too risky to keep them stationed there. Not every crime syndicate is located in L.A, which also goes for the ring. They are most likely concentrated on the east coast."

Beckman nodded in agreement, her analysts coming to the same conclusion about the Ring too. She already had plans in the works for a base of operations to be made in Europe. MI:6 was also a very close ally with the CIA, they would have to be careful about how much they knew in relation to the human Intersect, but they would definitely become useful.

* * *

**Fort Bragg, North Carolina**

**August 14, 2010**

**7:08 PM Saturday**

"Colonel Casey, the plane is completely refueled and ready to take off." Stated the young Corporal.

"Thanks for the assist in California and Nevada, General Ryan." Casey said to the Brigadier General in command of Fort Bragg and Jonas's unit.

"It was our pleasure. I was briefed on your special circumstances. If you need an assist at any hour, you know how to reach me."

"Thank you, sir." Even though Casey was serving in another branch of the Armed Forces, he paid the proper respect and decorum to General Ryan. Everyone had already said their thanks and goodbyes to Jonas's team and the Colonel and General exchanged their goodbyes. Casey climbed back up the small stairs into the jet and closed the hatch.

"Plans have stayed the same for now, we're off to Paris. We're officially on vacation. Enjoy the R&R while it lasts." Casey said to the group.

* * *

Sorry for the delay!

R&R


End file.
